


That Creepy Teacher -DISCONTINUED-

by xXCorruptedBlueXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill tries to be sweet, BillDip, Dipper has a big mouth, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, M/M, May change title later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Slight Dipcifica, Smut, Violence, title stinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCorruptedBlueXx/pseuds/xXCorruptedBlueXx
Summary: Dipper Pines is returning to college after summer and finds out that a new history professor replaced his original. The new professor seems attracted to the Pines boy, but has a threatening way of showing it. Dipper learns that college has become alot more difficult with this creepy professor and his mouth just gets him into more trouble. Dipper will soon learn that this professor has more to hide behind the sadistic smile.





	1. First Contact

The wind nearly blew everyone through the doors as some fell tripped, and were pushed into the walls. It wasn't the best choice of weather to return to college. The wind was atrocious, it was freezing, and close crashes have nearly been caused. The students complained about their hair being messy after spending hours fixing it, some accidentally crashed into each other, and the halls were a mess. Two specific twins were pushed to the side as the boy fell.

"Ahh man, my hair is a mess," Mabel Pines said before helping her brother, Dipper Pines, up.

"This was the worst time to come back. We needed another week max," Dipper said as he fixed his hat.

"But heeey, some good came out of this! That history professor, Mrs. Hamilton, was fired!" Mabel said eagerly.

"Really? Thank you! I didn't want to have to deal with her anymore! She nearly caused me to go insane last year!" Dipper said.

Dipper was nudged aside and Mabel's best friends, Candy and Grenda, made their appearances.

"You heard?!" they both asked at the same time and Mabel nodded.

They squealed and Candy said, "I went redder at her than anyone."

"I nearly threw a desk!" Grenda shouted.

Dipper shushed them and asked, "Do we know who's replacing her?"

"I heard it was someone called Mr. Pher," Candy said.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see. Come on girls, we will be late for Designer's," Mabel said before giving a quick "bye" to Dipper and scurrying off with her friends.

Dipper chuckled before turning, only to nearly slam into a familiar face. He looked up to observe the red-headed female. Cute freckles under her eyes, her beautiful eyes staring right through him, and her flowing red hair that could cause the boy to choke.

"Hey!" she said, snapping Dipper back to reality.

"Hey, Wendy!!" Dipper said eagerly before hugging the girl.

"How was summer?" Wendy asked.

"Typical, but that's not important. Mrs. Hamilton got fired!" Dipper said, causing Wendy to gasp and hug Dipper again.

"FINALLY! I thought I would have to transport if I had to deal with her again," Wendy spoke.

Dipper looked at his watch and said, "Best better head off. My history class starts in a few minutes."

"Tell if the new one's hot!" Wendy shouted causing Dipper to stick his tongue out at her and she did the same.

Dipper hurried across campus, trying not to shove past people, and headed inside. He headed upstairs and into the classroom quickly. He saw that he was one of the first as usual and sat down. He pulled his sketch book out and began doodling as more students came in. He then heard a voice say, "Come in and sit, I don't have all day to waste my time."

Dipper looked up to see the new professor. Dipper was a little surprised at the appearance. The man had blonde hair that looked gold, nice tan skin, beautiful blue eyes, well eye, as his left eye was covered by an eye patch. He was dressed nicely, a clean, light yellow, collared shirt tucked nearly in his black dress pants, a black bow tie, and dress shoes. Dipper looked for little details as he spotted two piercings in his right ear and a hint of tattoos on the man's arms. He sounded irritated and bored though. A few girls whispered and giggled. Dipper could make out a few things they were saying.

"He's hot!" "Is he single?" "I want that!"

A girl ended up asking how old Mr. Pher was, only to get a glare from the man. If looks could kill.  
He clicked his teeth and turned to the board to begin speaking. A few girls huffed before sitting. During the lesson, a few girls were taking pictures of Mr. Pher and the flashing was irritating Dipper a little.  
"So, are you dating anyone Mr. Pher?" a blonde girl with a lot of lipstick asked.

"I'd be more concerned about that hideous facial appearance than even thinking about dating. Besides, sluts are not my type," the man said as he glared at the girl and put his hand on the desk and another on his hip.  
The class broke in gasps and snickers as Mr. Pher turned back around. The blonde looked as if she were about to cry.  
At the end of class, the students quickly left the room. Dipper was nearly out of the building when he was tackled by his sister.

"SOOOOO? WHAT ARE THEY LIKE?" she asked loudly.

"Oh, he's not bad, but he's a smartass," Dipper said.

Mabel noticed the blonde girl, from before, crying to one of her friends.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"Well, girls were taking pictures of him, she asked if he was dating anyone and he called her ugly and said that 'sluts' weren't his type," Dipper said.

"Ouch. Blunt guy," Mabel said.

Dipper nodded until he heard a few squeals and turned, only to see Mr. Pher come down the hall and stop in front of him. There was an awkward silence before it was broken by the professor.

"Mason Pines?"

"I prefer Dipper," Dipper said bluntly.

The man clicked his teeth before saying, "How about Pine Tree? It seems better than both."

"Pine Tree?" Dipper asked dumbfounded until Mr. Pher pointed to his hat.

"Ok? So what do you want?" Dipper asked.

"So blunt, aren't ya Pine Tree?" Mr. Pher snickered, only to receive a bored expression from Dipper.

Mr. Pher handed Dipper his sketch book before saying, "You left this in class. I'd be careful, I could have kept it. It would be a shame to see such talent thrown out."

"Uh, thanks?" Dipper said, more like made it seem like a question and Mr. Pher gave him a wink before turning and walking away.

Dipper opened his sketch book and Mabel peaked over his shoulder to look. Dipper's attention was drawn to the back of the cover. Written in red ink was,

"Such talent, I'd like to see more" and it was signed with Mr. Pher's signature.

"Oooh, he likes you!" Mabel giggled.

"More like a book. Trust me Mabes, I, myself, am not interesting enough to like," Dipper said before turning to walk onto campus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of his classes, Dipper headed to his car, but he was stopped by Wendy before he opened the door.

"Damn dude, that new teacher is rough on the girls," she said.

"Tell me about it. He called one girl ugly and a slut. He was so blunt about it too," Dipper shuttered.

"I know. One girl asked, being a flirty and all if she could come to his house, and he told her that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if she did. He must have something against flirting," Wendy said.

"Maybe, but he's still better than Mrs. Hamilton," Dipper said and Wendy nodded.

"I better head out. I gotta do some stuff," Dipper said as he got in his car.

"Hey, you gonna be here for that party Friday?" Wendy asked.

"Umm, I don't think so. Parties aren't my thing," Dipper said in an awkward tone.

"Oh come on dude, it'll be great! Besides, you need more friends than me and Mable," Wendy said.

Dipper was about to reject again until Wendy tickled him.

"OK! OK, I'LL GO! S-STOP!" Dipper said between laughs.

"Good, be there or I'll hunt you down," Wendy giggled before leaving.

Dipper chuckled a little before starting his car and pulling out of the lot.


	2. Work of Picasso

Dipper adjusted his hat as he entered History class. He saw Mr. Pher at his desk but decided to ignore him as he sat. Dipper began doodling a little before until a voice interrupted him. 

"Gonna make me something Pine Tree?"

Dipper rose his head to glare at Mr. Pher. 

"Better pay me to waste my time," Dipper said. 

"Such sass Pine Tree. What would you want? A free 'A'? A pat on the back? A kiss on the cheek?" Mr. Pher asked as he leaned against his desk. 

"Just because those girls are into you, don't mean I am. I don't even find you cute, let alone hot," Dipper said and Mr. Pher placed his hand against his chest as if to look offended and gave a dramatic gasp. 

"You wound me Pine Tree. How could you not find this face hot," Mr. Pher said as he ran the back of his hand against his face. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and saw other students enter the room. As if on cue, Mr. Pher's expression dropped as he sat in his chair. This didn't go unnoticed by Dipper. The class went on as usual and Dipper had no inspiration to finish his doodle and instead, began doodling a portrait of Mr. Pher. He ironically got so into his doodle, so much detail went in and he didn't pay attention to the lesson. Dipper would glance up every now and then to see Mr. Pher eyeing him before he quickly focused back on his drawing. A hint of blush went across Dipper's face when realizing he was drawing his history professor, but decided to finish since he thought it may make the guy leave him alone. At the end of class, Dipper slipped the picture on Mr. Pher's desk before heading out. 

An hour later, Dipper was sitting near a fountain reading. His reading was interrupted when someone sat next to him. Dipper glanced to his right to see Mr. Pher. 

"What do you want now?" Dipper asked. 

"Gonna be mean, even after you made me that gift? So sweet of you Pine Tree," Mr. Pher said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

"I was bored in class and I had little inspiration," Dipper said. 

"Oh, so you just couldn't keep your eyes off of me. I'm flattered Pine Tree," Mr. Pher said. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued reading until his book was snatched. 

"Give it back Pher," Dipper said. 

"I prefer Bill," Mr. Pher mocked. 

"Ok BILL, give it," Dipper said, trying to get the book. 

Bill snickered and sat on the book and said, "Want it now? Grab it."

"N-No no! Keep it!" Dipper said, not wanting to even touch the book now. 

Dipper opened his bag to pull out his sketch book, only to have to snatched. He groaned, cursing internally since he was stupid enough not to expect it. Bill turned to a fresh page and took out a pen to begin working. 

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked, only to be ignored. They sat in an awkward silence and Dipper noticed a few people staring at them.  
He still remained quiet until the professor turned the book to show him a bad drawing. Dipper nearly broke into laughter when he saw what looked to be a portrait of himself. 

"You wound me Pine Tree," Bill said snickering. "This is a work of Picasso, you should thank me."

"I can't even see where my nose is" Dipper snickered until Bill leaned forward to peck his nose. 

Dipper jolted back and his face heated up. Bill chuckled and inched his face closer to Dipper's again until the boy pushed him away. Bill gasped dramatically before pushing Dipper into the fountain.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Dipper asked as he sat up. 

Bill burst into laughter as Dipper rose and attempted to grab at the man. Bill backed away and said,  
"Take me to dinner first Pine Tree before you get all touchy."

He laughed more and he walked out of view, leaving a very frustrated boy. The boy climbed out of the fountain, squeezed as much water as he could out of his clothes and hair, and collected his things to march away in frustration to go get a towel. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper sat on the ground in front of the school and pulled his laptop out to do research. He was very irritated from being pushed in a fountain earlier and that he didn't have any clothes to change into. The wind was blowing a bit today and Dipper prayed he didn't catch a cold, but he refused to stop his research. He proceeded to research more history on Gravity Falls until his sister sat down next to him and asked, "Uh, had a problem?"

"Our jackass history professor was my problem," Dipper said. 

"I saw that picture you made for him. It was like looking at twins!" Mabel said. 

"Don't remind me. I regret it," Dipper said. 

"So today, he actually threw a shoe at that kid, Roger, for talking back. He's such a harsh guy," Mabel said. 

"I may be happy that Mrs. Hamilton is gone, but I fucking hate this guy," Dipper said. 

"I also heard that you were coming to the party tomorrow night," Mabel said. 

"Kinda didn't have a choice. Wendy forced me," Dipper said. 

"Tickle torture?" Mabel asked bluntly and Dipper nodded. 

"It'll be fun though. You may find more friends," Mabel said. 

"Or an insane drunk," Dipper said. 

Mabel snorted and said, "I doubt it Bro Bro. You'll have fun, I'll make sure of it!" 

Dipper blew his bangs out of his eyes before saying, "I better get home early before I get sick."

Mabel and Dipper gave their share of "byes" before Dipper collected his things and left campus.


	3. A Lil' Party Never Killed Nobody...Hopefully

Dipper adjusted his flannel and looked in the mirror. Tonight was the party on campus and he still had a negative attitude towards it. He wore a red flannel, jeans, sneakers, and his usual hat. His hair was still a mess, his eyes looked dead, and he brushed the small hairs growing on his chin. He didn't bother making himself pretty since it was just a college party and not a fancy dinner. He expected a bunch of drunks, girls showing too much skin, sexual stuff, the ridiculous party games and obnoxious screams mixed with loud music. Dipper sighed as he got his phone and put it in his pocket. He decided to leave his wallet at home, because he didn't want anyone trying to steal it when who-knows-what was happening. He figured he wouldn't have to buy anything anyway. He then headed outside to hop into his car to drive off.

When he arrived on campus, he instantly could tell a party was going on. He saw colorful lights, heard the loud music, and saw the obnoxious students. He got out of his car and texted Wendy. 

D: Hey, I'm here. Where are you?  
W: You actually came?! I honestly thought you would give me the slip!  
D: Ya ya, where are you?  
W: Lounge! Also, you wouldn't believe who is here!  
D: Who is it?  
W: Come and see for yourself!

Dipper put his phone in his pocket and made his way to the lounge. He pushed past the crowd and made his way in, instantly recognizing the red-head. He waved out to her and she waved back and motioned him to come to her. Dipper made his way towards the girl and blushed lightly at the sight of her wearing just a tank top and her jeans. Wendy then turned Dipper's head to where she was looking. 

"Look!" she said eagerly and pointed. 

Dipper slightly gasped at the sight of Bill sitting at the food counter, drinking a margarita. He was wearing a white collard shirt with a few buttons undone to show off a bit of chest, a gold unbuttoned vest, dress pants, and white boots. Dipper blinked a few times to see if he was really seeing what he was seeing. 

"I had the same reaction. I rarely see professors at these parties!" Wendy said. 

Bill noticed Dipper and gave him a wink. Dipper grumbled and excused him to the bathroom. He entered the empty bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess. Dipper began washing his face and looked at himself again, grumbling at his birthmark on his forehead. Dipper covered it with his hair before walking out, only to bump into someone. 

"Well look who it is," a familiar voice said. 

"What do you want?" Dipper asked as he stared at Robbie. 

"Still showing off around my girlfriend, eh?" Robbie asked as he clicked his teeth.

"Wendy broke up with you and we're just friends. We just fool around like that," Dipper said as he though back to his funny moments with Wendy.

Robbie shoved Dipper against the wall and grabbed his shirt. He then moved Dipper's hair to reveal his irritating birthmark and he chuckled. 

"You're right. You're just friends because she wouldn't go for a freak like you!" Robbie said. 

Dipper spat at Robbie's face, which angered the man. He banged Dipper against the wall a few times and gave a hard punch to his face until Dipper grabbed his hand.

"I ain't 12 anymore! I'm not young and naive like I was," Dipper shouted before delivering a hard kick to Robbie's crotch. 

The man groaned as he fell on the floor, clutching his sore crotch. Dipper clicked his teeth before entering the party again. Dipper was wiping the blood from his mouth and nose until he felt the tension of someone close. 

"What happened to you?" a familiar voice asked. 

"What does it matter? It's just a scratch," Dipper said as he shrugged the professor off. 

Dipper went to get a napkin but was yanked by the arm and forced to face the professor.

"Let me go!" Dipper growled and tried yanking his arm away, but no success. 

"You shouldn't act like this to your professor, you'll get punished," Bill whispered. "Now I'm not asking, I'm demanding. What happened?"

"It's none of your business. Get lost or I'll make you regret it," Dipper hissed. 

"Watch who you're talking to," Bill said in a threatening tone. 

"MR. PHER WANTS TO BANG TONIGHT, ANY OFFERS?!" Dipper shouted loudly, causing several girls to squeal loudly and rush past him to Bill. 

Dipper took the opportunity to scurry out of the lounge. He made his way through campus into an area where students weren't. He sat down on a bench and sighed deeply. He wiped the blood that was still running down his nose and his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and noticed the text from Wendy. 

W: Where'd you go?  
D: I'm still around, I just needed time alone.  
W: Something happened?  
D: Just got into a scramble with Robbie, nothing bad  
W: UGH! The nerve. He just won't stop!  
D: Hey, I'm fine. I'll probably look for you in a few minutes  
W: K, I'll be looking for you Dip :)

Dipper groaned as more blood went down his face. He was wiping it when someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Dipper let out a rather girly squeak and noticed Bill was the attacker. He had a bruise on his cheek, lipstick kisses on his face, and his hair was a mess. His expression was of anger and held the 'how dare you' look. 

"If I didn't like you, I would have cut your throat out for that little stunt," Bill said as he bent over the back of the bench. Dipper continued wiping his nose with his flannel sleeve as he tried to ignore Bill, thinking he'd go away. 

"You look like you came out of a murder scene," Bill snickered. 

"There will be one if you don't leave me alone," Dipper said. 

"Harsh Pine Tree. But you can be threatening all you want with your baby face, I won't be fazed," Bill said as he sat on the bench. 

"Baby face?! Excuse you, but I can hurt you if I wanted to," Dipper said. 

"So rough with your words. By saying 'if I wanted to' you mean that you won't. Please kid, my face is too perfect, even a scratch will be hot," Bill said smirking. 

Dipper shoved Bill harshly, only to get flipped onto the ground. Bill pinned Dipper's wrists above his head and placed a knee on his stomach. Dipper was about to shout at the man until Bill placed another hand over his mouth. Dipper's chocolate eyes scanned Bill's blue one. Dipper's threatening look shifted to a bit more of fear when he saw Bill's face shift to a darker one with a hideous grin. Dipper never seen a face like it. 

"You're adorable when you try to be a big boy. But no matter how hard you try, I'll have the better advantage. I'll warn you only once kid, I may seem like a guy you think will just kiss your ass, but I'm not. There are things you don't understand kid and when picking fights with people you barely know, tch haven't your parents taught you manners? Now, I suggest you watch that tongue of yours, or I'll cut it off and make you eat it until you shit it out!" Bill hissed.

Dipper was frozen to the ground as he looked up at Bill. Bill leaned down to lick the blood on Dipper's upper lip and Dipper felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up as shivers went up his spine. Bill pulled away as he licked his lips and stared at Dipper, before leaning down to his ear.

"Scared Pine Tree?" Bill asked and grinned.

Dipper didn't know what to say or do, he just stared. Bill must of noticed Dipper's birthmark, because he moved his bangs and smiled. Bill noticed Dipper's annoyed look when his birthmark was exposed, but Bill leaned down to softly peck the birthmark a few times before sitting up a little, only a few inches away from Dipper's face. Dipper was shocked at the action and a hint of pink flashed over his face. Bill leaned down once more to place a gentle kiss on Dipper's bloody upper lip. Dipper felt his face heat up and his limbs go numb. Bill pulled away before sitting up and standing. Dipper finally snapped into reality before sitting up himself. Bill smiled down at Dipper before turning to head down the sidewalk into the lounge. Dipper felt how heated his face was and instantly pulled out his phone to text Wendy. 

D: I have to go home  
W: What? Why? Did something happen?  
D: It's a long, uncomfortable, story. I'll tell you later, bye

Dipper didn't give Wendy time to reply before he stuffed the phone in his pocket and ran off campus to the lot. Dipper got in his car and drove off, not looking back at the college. His phone buzzed again, but he ignored it. His phone continued to buzz until he arrived home. Dipper went through the door and locked it before plopping on the couch. He remembered his phone and took it out to see 2 messages and a few missed calls, from Mabel and a number he didn't recognize. He looked at Mabel's text first.

M: Where'd you go Bro Bro? I wanted to talk to you!  
D: I'm sorry. Things went on and I just really wanted to go home, but we'll talk later. Promise. 

Dipper then switched to the number he didn't recognize and looked at the text. 

B: Hello Pine Tree  
D: WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!  
B: That's for me to know and for you to never find out ;)  
D: What do you possibly want now!?  
B: You just leave without so much of a bye? That hurts.  
D: Are you serious? You walked away from me after you kissed me!  
B: I didn't kiss you. It was just a small peck and don't act like you didn't like it ;)  
D: I'm turning off now, leave me alone

Dipper shut his phone off and went upstairs to take a shower. After the quick shower, Dipper changed and plopped on his cool bed. He sighed in relief and curled in a ball under his sheets. Dipper's eyes began to droop as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Old Friend, New Jealousy

Dipper didn't want to go to class after the party. The threat made to him sent shivers up his spine. He was usually good at standing up to people, but something about Bill terrified him. It was that dark look he gave. When Bill gave that look, Dipper felt the color drain from his face and his voice leave him. His body was shaking and face was a little heated. Dipper continued to curse internally as he pulled up to the campus. He got out and saw Mabel and Wendy run up to him. 

"What happened, dude?" Wendy asked. "I tried calling you." 

"I'm sorry," Dipper said as he rubbed his neck. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Mabel asked and Dipper nodded and made the excuse of lack of sleep and changed the subject to what Mabel wanted to talk about. 

"Oh well, during the party, I met back up with Pacifica!" Mabel said with excitement. 

"Really? I haven't seen her in months!" Dipper said. 

"Ya, I and her may go out shopping later. But she wants to see you!" Mabel said. 

"Well, where is she?" Dipper asked. 

Mabel pulled out her phone to text Pacifica to ask where she is and looked up at Dipper.

"She's almost here, she just had to get coffee," she said. 

"Ya, I better get me some too. Wendy, go with me to the lounge?" Dipper asked and Wendy agreed. 

"Ok, I'll see you later Mabes. Tell Paz that I'll be in the lounge," Dipper waved and Mabel waved back. 

In the lounge, Dipper was ordering coffee as Wendy waited for him. Dipper turned back to her and gave her a coffee as he took a sip from his. 

"Aww thanks man, you didn't have to," Wendy said. 

"It's no problem, I wanted to," Dipper chuckled and noticed Robbie glaring at him. 

Dipper cleared his throat a little and Wendy noticed. She turned her head to look at Robbie, who instantly looked away. Wendy narrowed her eyes, but brushed it off and turned back to Dipper. They began talking a little when there was a voice that interrupted them. Dipper turned to see the blonde girl running to him. 

"H-Hey!" Dipper said, nearly dropping his coffee as he hugged Pacifica. 

"Ooh, you're so much different than the last time I saw you. Becoming a man, I see," Pacifica said as she ran a finger across the hairs on Dipper's chin. 

Dipper giggled and stuck his tongue out at Pacifica. 

"So happy to be back?" Wendy asked. 

"Yep, traveling got boring quick and I missed it here and especially the familiar faces," Pacifica said. 

Dipper smiled only to hear a beeping noise. He looked at his watch and groaned. 

"I better get to class. Quick, if you have a way to get me out of it, do it!" Dipper said. 

"Whoa, what went on while I was gone?" Pacifica asked. 

"Stuff. Strange, uncomfortable stuff," Dipper said before backing away and scurrying off to class. 

Pacifica and Wendy just stood there awkwardly and looked at one another. 

~~~~~~

Dipper walked into the classroom and looked around to see no one. He sighed and sat down and took out a book to read silently. He got so into the book, he barely noticed someone plopping down beside him and giggling slightly. It wasn't until he was grabbed by the arm that he squeaked loudly. He looked to the side to see the familiar blonde. 

"You're in here too?" Dipper asked. 

"Ya. Along in Mabel's designer's class," Pacifica said. 

Dipper silently thanked everything in the holy nation for someone he knows to be in the same class and keep him away from Bill. 

"So maybe during lunch, we can catch up on things," Pacifica suggested. 

"Totally, I'll pay," Dipper said, but Pacifica shook her head. 

"Nope! My treat! Don't bother!" Pacifica insisted and Dipper gave in. 

The two began giggling and Pacifica tickled Dipper a little, causing him to squeak and laugh. 

"Oh my god, STOP!" Dipper laughed until he was practically on the floor. 

"You're still the same sensitive dork I remember," Pacifica giggled until someone loudly cleared their throat. 

Dipper sat up and he and Pacifica looked at Bill, who had an annoyed expression, with his arms crossed. 

"Pine Tree, who's your friend?" Bill asked with irritation and a bit of anger in his tone. 

"Pine Tree?" Pacifica asked. 

"Long story. This is Pacifica. She went here, but was away for a few months," Dipper said quickly. 

"Ya, don't get all salty just because I missed him," Pacifica smirked and rolled her eyes. 

Bill clicked his teeth and was about to say something until more students walked in and two girls approached him to flirt with him. He grumbled and shooed the girls off before speaking. During Bill's lecture, Pacifica and Dipper were whispering to each other. Dipper then took out his sketch book and began drawing. Pacifica was watching as he did so. 

_"She's a rich bitch, I can tell. How dare she act all nice to Pine Tree, she's just pretending to get something,"_ Bill thought to himself as he glared daggers. 

"Pine Tree, girl, pay attention!" Bill snapped.

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued doodling and Pacifica ignored Bill as she kept watching Dipper. The irritation could be heard in Bill's voice as he glared at the two. Bill started passing out the assignment and glared at the two. 

"Pacifica, move to that seat in the back," Bill demanded.

"Why?" Pacifica and Dipper asked at the same time. 

"Don't talk back, just do it!" Bill shouted. 

Pacifica collected her things and moved to the back with a confused expression. Dipper glared at Bill, who didn't pay attention. In the few moments, Bill did pay attention and stared at Dipper, it was like glaring daggers at one another. Dipper could have sworn Bill smirked at him for being angry, which only angered him more. At the end of class, the students turned in the assignment. Bill looked over to see Dipper showing Pacifica a portrait of herself that he doodled and she giggled. 

"Pine Tree, stay for a moment," Bill blurted. 

Dipper glanced at Bill then to Pacifica, who nodded and said she'll wait outside before she walked out of the room. Dipper turned to face the man. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You two seem close," Bill snarled as he entwined his own fingers together. 

"She's been gone for over two months, I just missed her, ok?" Dipper said. "And why does it matter to you how we act?"

Bill cleared his throat before standing and leaning forward to where his and Dipper's face were only inches away. 

"Don't you remember what we talked about?" he asked. 

"You mean your little threat? Ya and I'm hoping to forget about it," Dipper said, causing Bill to give a low growl. 

"Look, my relationships are none of your business. You're just a damn creepy history professor that just gives out threats to be scary," Dipper said harshly. 

Bill stared for a moment before giving a small chuckle. He sat back down and clasped his hands together gently before staring up at Dipper. 

"You really don't get it, do you Pine Tree? You really think your someone big and bad, don't you? I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson," Bill spoke. 

Before Dipper could process, he was thrown to the floor with Bill over him, in the same position like at the party, only this time, Bill held a long pin against his throat. Dipper was going to speak, but that dark expression Bill held before, that sent shivers up his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, had returned.

"Shut. Up." Bill growled when Dipper tried to speak. 

Silence fell upon the two. Dipper swallowed hard when he felt the metal pin pointing against his throat. What has he ever done to deserve this? What did this guy want from him so badly that he would threaten him and hold a pin against his throat? Did he want to kill him? Scare him? What if it ends up being more than a pin in the future? What should he do? Scream? Fight? Call the cops? Piss himself? It wasn't until Bill spoke up to break the silence, that Dipper snapped back into reality. 

"Feeling big now Pine Tree?" Bill asked. 

Dipper just stared at Bill with his eyes widened. He felt frozen to the floor as he stared into Bill's blue eye that swirled with that venomous emotion. He flinched when he felt the pin move a little. 

"You love to act tough until you're taught otherwise. You feel like you can always stand up to others, but cower when you're overpowered," Bill said softly. 

Dipper could feel his iris shrink as Bill leaned down to his ear. 

"You tend to not think before you open your mouth. Next time, I won't be so soft," Bill whispered, causing Dipper to sweat. 

Bill sat up and put the end of the pin in his mouth before smirking. Dipper shook his head before sitting up a little. 

"W-What is wrong w-with you?" Dipper stuttered and bit his bottom lip a little. 

"I don't think you're ready to know that yet Pine Tree," Bill said as he pricked his lip a little and a tiny blood stream fell over his lip. 

Dipper quickly stood with wobbly legs and backed away. 

"You're insane," Dipper mumbled. 

"I know," Bill grinned. 

Bill gave Dipper a wink before the boy rushed out of the room. Dipper ran through the hall before he tripped on the way out the door. Someone called out his name and Dipper looked up to see Pacifica kneeling. Dipper sat up quickly and took a deep breath. 

"Are you ok?" she asked and Dipper nodded. 

"You're really pale," Pacifica said. 

"I-I must just be hungry, don't worry about it," Dipper said, unable to bring words together. 

Pacifica glared at Dipper, who gave a smile before she nodded in agreement. Dipper took Pacifica's hand, causing them both to give a small blush, and headed across the road to a small restaurant. 

~~~~~~

At the end of the day, Dipper and Pacifica were sitting on the fountain. 

"Maybe over the weekend, you can come over?" Pacifica asked.

"What about your parents?" Dipper asked. 

"Pfft, don't worry. They are rarely ever home now. We can have dinner, watch a movie, anything you'd like," Pacifica said. 

"O-Ok! But I wouldn't want you to do all of that work with dinner and finding a movie," Dipper said until Pacifica hushed him. 

"It's fine. I can make a simple dinner and I have tons of movies," Pacifica said and Dipper blushed before nodding. 

Pacifica patted Dipper's cheek before saying "bye" and walking away. Dipper sighed with a smile until he was tackled from behind. 

"OH. MY. SPRINKLES. You and Pacifica?!" Mabel asked as her eyes sparkled. 

"Hey hey! We are just gonna be catching up on things," Dipper said. 

"Uh huh, suuuuuure Bro Bro. Be sure to give me the juicy details about you two 'catching up'," Mabel said, using air quotes around "catching up." 

Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. Mabel giggled and poked Dipper's arm. 

"You know I'm just messin' with ya!" she laughed. 

Dipper stared at Mabel before laughing himself. 

"Ok, I need to get home. I have a monster load of homework," Dipper said. 

"Ok Bro Bro. I wish ya luck with your date!!" Mabel shouted. 

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Dipper shouted before Mabel laughed and ran off.


	5. You Know Nothing

Something was odd about Dipper. He was a bit more cheery than normal. He was smiling more than holding his grumpy attitude. Mabel was curious about her brother's happy behavior and knew it had to be something that happened over the weekend. She figured that Dipper may spill since he was happier. She tried calling him and texting him but didn't get an answer, but she knew she would force it out of him or Pacifica when they came to college. She waited impatiently in the parking lot for either Pacifica or Dipper to show up, one was going to spill and she didn't care which. She was waiting still as Wendy arrived and questioned what was going on. After Mabel explained her brother's happy behavior since the weekend, Wendy was just as eager to find out and decided to wait with Mabel. It was only another two-minute wait when Dipper's car pulled up. The girls stood to the side and witnessed Dipper and Pacifica get out. 

"Ok, spill the beans. What's going on with you two?" Mabel asked. 

The two looked at each other, then back at the impatient girls. 

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Dipper giggled. 

"Sure, it's totally normal for you to smile 24/7 and act so close to the point where you fear Pacifica will run away for life!" Mabel said dramatically. 

"Nope, I'm pretty sure this is normal," Pacifica chuckled. 

"Come on, you might as well tell or else you'll regret it," Wendy sang the last part. 

Both sighed with a smile before Dipper said, "Nah, it's really nothing."

Wendy held up her wiggling fingers and began to approach Dipper, who looked ready to take off. 

"Dipper," Pacifica laughed. 

"We're waiting," Wendy giggled. 

"So, over the weekend when I went over to Pacifica's, we did the plan. We had a small dinner and watched a movie. Well, during the movie, we decided not to pay attention to it and instead talk," Dipper said. 

"One thing lead to another and I guess you can say that me and Dipper shared lips," Pacifica said while blushing red. 

Mabel gasped loudly and her face instantly lit up. 

"Congrats you two!" Wendy said as she slapped Dipper's back. 

Pacifica glanced at Mabel and her smile faded a little. 

Dipper looked at his watch and sighed. 

"I have to get to class, I'll see you guys later," he said as he took Pacifica's hand and began walking. Pacifica kept the same half smile until they reached the room.

Dipper entered the room with a smile and sat down, not noticing Bill's presence. He and Pacifica sat down next to each other. Pacifica presented her smile again as she laid her head on Dipper's shoulder and entwined their fingers. She didn't say much and was a little one-worded. The two snapped out of their daze when Bill made himself known. 

"I don't think you'd like to disobey me," he said as he pointed to the back. "BACK. NOW." 

Pacifica didn't protest as she collected her things and moved. Dipper, on the other hand, still had a problem with it. 

"Care to be a little nicer to my girlfriend?" he asked as he glared daggers at the man. 

The man's expression faltered. His huge grin was noticeable falling as his eyes lit on fire. 

"I believe you're too young for those," Bill snarled. 

"I believe you're just upset that you couldn't have her," Dipper shot back. 

The professor didn't have time to reply as more students came in. He only turned away and started speaking immediately. During the lesson, Dipper would glance back to Pacifica as he doodled the two together. He never felt so happy. An assignment was passed out that Bill said they needed to keep, and when Dipper got his, he noticed gold ink at the top. It was a note that read, "Stay after class. OR. ELSE." Dipper debated in his head whether to or not, but he had a cold sweat when realizing how threatening this man was. The last time he didn't do something, Bill held a needle to his throat. Dipper feared that he may do worse, maybe even go after Pacifica. 

At the end of class, Pacifica offered to go buy lunch, but Dipper made the excuse of talking about homework to stay in the room. He said he'd be there soon and she should go on ahead without him and she left without protest. Dipper turned to face the professor, who looked to be thinking hard. 

"She's just using you, ya know," he finally said, still not looking at Dipper. 

Dipper groaned and tossed his head back. 

"What is with you assuming about my life? It's none of your business! Why don't you go harass someone that actually likes you!" Dipper hissed. 

Bill stood up and got in front of Dipper. 

"You don't love her, you're only putting on an act. I can see it," Bill said grinning. 

"WHAT?! Have you lost your mind? I've liked her since I was 12. I finally got her to date me and you're just gonna stand there and say I don't love her?" Dipper questioned in fury. 

Bill leaned forward slowly and Dipper froze. 

"Oh shit, he's gonna slice my neck open. What should I do?!" Dipper's thoughts ran. 

Bill raised his hand to move Dipper's bangs and look at his birthmark.

"I like your mark. You shouldn't hide it," he said. 

Dipper glared at the teacher. He had switched subjects, but Dipper wasn't in the mood. He was furious at the man for saying those things about his love life. Dipper smacked Bill's hand away and a low growl escaped him. 

"You leave me alone. I don't want to hear any more shit and stay out of my life," he hissed. 

"I guess that'll be a detention for you," Bill said. 

"WHAT?" Dipper asked. 

"Tomorrow after school and if you don't show, well I'm sure you'll like it to get around and reach all the staff, Mr. I Never Get In Trouble and Ruin My Record," Bill said. "I'll even hunt you down myself." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room with no other word. He hated that guy so much. But the last thing he needed was that guy following him home or something. 

~~~~~~

"WHAT?" Mabel question, shock plastered on her face. 

"Ya...that damn bastard," Dipper mumbled. "But please don't tell anyone!"

"Even your girlfriend?" Mabel asked while giggling. 

"Mabel I'm serious. I'm nervous enough, I don't need pressure," Dipper said as he adjusted his hat. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Mabel said. 

Mabel had no idea how much Dipper wanted to spill what all has happened, but he didn't want those things going around. Bill may break into his house and nail him to his bed before slitting his throat. He hated keeping the secret from the one person he's trusted for so long, but the worry in his chest tightened and made him keep his mouth shut as negative thoughts filled his head. Dipper must have been visible shaking or sweating because Mabel patted his shoulder. 

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can update me through text and I'll be near. I do live here to make things better and you can stop by my dorm if you need a hit and run," Mabel said. Dipper felt a ton of weight being lifted from his shoulders when Mabel said that. 

"Thank you," Dipper sighed, but his thoughts filled him with many negative things. 

After an hour, Dipper was getting ready to leave when Pacifica approached him. 

"Oh hey," Dipper smiled. 

"Hey, I have a question," Pacifica said and Dipper nodded. 

"What does your sister like more than anything?" Pacifica asked. 

"Uhh it has to be between sweets and glitter," Dipper said and Pacifica nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh it's nothing, so are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked changing subjects. 

"Ya actually, I'm sorry, but I have to take care of something important," Dipper said sadly. 

"Hey, it's cool. We can do something over the weekend maybe," Pacifica smiled. 

"Ya, that sounds nice. I'll see you later," Dipper said before giving Pacifica a quick kiss before getting into his car to leave. 

Dipper's thoughts ran through his head, making him barely pay attention to the road. He narrowly avoided a crash and he was getting more nervous. It wasn't until he pulled up in his driveway that his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and noticed texts from the one person he didn't want to hear from right now.

B: Hello PT ;)  
D: What part of "Leave Me Alone" do you not understand?  
B: Your head says that, but your heart says otherwise  
D: What are you talking about?  
B: You'll find out during detention tomorrow, don't worry, it won't be too bad with me ;)  
D: The last place I want to be in is alone in a room with you  
B: You say that now, but you'll change your mind by the end of tomorrow ^3^  
D: I hate you  
B: You say that, but here you are replying to me. You haven't blocked me or called the cops on me, there must be something you want and I think I know what it is~

Dipper didn't bother replying. He only tossed his phone on the counter before plopping on the couch. Bill was right, he didn't do anything about this. Was it because he was afraid? Afraid that no one would believe him? Think he's an insane kid? Thoughts of those moments at the party and in the classroom filled his mind. Ya, he was at least worried. Worried about what Bill may do next.


	6. Do You Believe Me?

Dipper stared at the clock as he tapped his pen nervously. Negative thoughts about what was going to happen this afternoon made him more nervous than he already was. He was chewing on his bottom lip as the lecture went in one ear and out the other. Maybe he would finally slit his throat? What if he wanted to go to his house? What if he was forced to go to Bill's house? Dipper's thoughts ran and he didn't notice that his pencil snapped in his grip. He looked down at it only to have his attention snapped elsewhere. The students were getting up to leave. 

"NO! NO! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Dipper thought. 

"Dipper, class is over," the professor said. 

"O-H, I-I'm sorry," Dipper stuttered as he collected his things and rushed out. 

Dipper was slow as he could be to get to Bill's room. His thoughts continued running and he got so deep in thought, he accidentally ran straight into a door. He fell back and a few students giggled. Dipper stood and slowly reached out to the handle. He slowly opened the door and saw Bill at his desk reading a paper. He noticed Dipper and grinned. 

"And here I thought you would give me the slip and I'd have to hunt you down," Bill said. 

"Y-Ya Ya, let's just get this over with," Dipper said as he sat down. 

There was a death consuming silence and Dipper had a cold sweat. The silence was broken by Bill. He had begun setting up a small meal. Dipper cursed internally for not eating lunch. He turned his head away, but the smell of the fresh food made his mouth water and stomach grumble. 

"Hungry Pine Tree?" Bill asked. 

"N-NO!" Dipper shouted. 

"Harsh, and to think I was thinking of sharing," Bill said as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Dipper grumbled and bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around himself as his stomach continued to grumble. He glanced up and Bill waved his food lightly with a teasing smile. 

"If you tease, you may as well hand it over," Dipper hissed. 

"Be nice about it," Bill said as he bit into the food. 

"Give me a bite," Dipper said bluntly and Bill gave him a look. 

"Please," Dipper added but Bill shook his head. 

"Beg," he stated. 

"What?!" Dipper asked as he stared at the professor in shock. 

"I didn't stutter," Bill smirked. 

"I am NOT going to beg for a stupid sandwich, I'm not one of your hoes," Dipper said as he crossed his arms. 

Bill stood up and approached Dipper's table. He dangled the sandwich over his face and Dipper gritted his teeth. 

"Quit. It." Dipper demanded. 

"So demanding," Bill said as he leaned against his desk. "So tell me Pine Tree, how's your hoe?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business and DON'T call her that," Dipper hissed as he stood. 

"She doesn't love you Pine Tree. Why can't you understand that?" Bill asked as he placed the sandwich on the desk. 

"Will you just lay off her! What the fuck do you know about love anyway?! You're just a washed up old piece of shit that is probably stomped on by women!! I'd be surprised if you even have a wife!" Dipper yelled and pointed at the man. 

"Oh, I don't know about love? Are you sure about that? What exactly do you know about me?" Bill asked, his voice having a slight bit of irritation. 

"I know that you're a fucked up guy that wants to bug me about my life! Why won't you just leave me alone and go bother someone else?! Why are you bothering me, getting into my love life, THREATENING ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY HAVEN'T I TOLD SOMEONE YET IS A REAL GOOD QUESTION! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?! DO YOU JUST HATE ME THAT MUCH?!" Dipper screamed. 

The room was silent as the two were glaring at each other, Dipper glaring daggers while Bill held a blank stare. Dipper bit his lip and forced himself to look away. He picked up his things and began to walk until he was yanked back. Dipper was held in a harsh grip as he was forced to look at Bill. Bill was giving that dark expression, but it didn't contain the grin. Dipper found himself frozen, unable to look away from Bill's cold eye. Dipper shut his eyes tightly, scared of what will happen. He knew the threatening man that he was terrified of would show and maybe slit his throat this time. Dipper tensed up and gasped slightly when he felt Bill's hand against his cheek. 

"Is that what you think?" Bill asked, his tone low. 

Dipper just stood there and bit his lip until he snapped out of his trance. There was only silence and warmth. The strong arms were comforting, he wanted to collapse right into them, they relieved his frozen state. His ears were ringing as his body heated. His face was on fire, eyes frozen, and body numb. Dipper stood there as he tried to process the actions happening. His attention was shifted as the lips were tilted for it to deepen. Dipper continued to stare at Bill as the man tightened his grip around him. Bill must have noticed Dipper's reaction, even without opening his eyes and licked Dipper's bottom lip. Dipper's lip trembled a little but kept his lips closed tightly. Bill leaned and licked Dipper's lips more and sucked his bottom lip. He managed to force his tongue through his lips and grasp his cheek. Dipper's face was over heated as his legs fell numb. He grabbed at Bill's arms to keep himself standing as Bill deepened the sweet kiss. Dipper melted as his eyes drooped closed and moved his lips slowly. Bill took the opportunity and shoved Dipper onto the table and pushing most of his weight onto him. The passionate kiss kept going as drool ran down the side of Dipper's mouth. It wasn't until they needed air that Bill pulled back slowly, their lips only inches away. Dipper's face was burning as his eyes widened at his actions. He slowly brought his hand to his face to wipe away the drool. Bill smiled as he licked Dipper's cheek. Dipper stared at the man and felt as if he couldn't do anything else. Everything was crashing onto him, he was staring at his history professor who was on top of him and who had just made out with him because he...

Dipper jolted when the man leaned down to kiss him again and he fell off the desk. Dipper sat up quickly and rubbed his face. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!" he asked. 

Bill knelt down to Dipper's eye level and smiled. 

"Surprised?" he asked quietly. "Don't act like you didn't like it, you were as much into that kiss as I was."

Dipper's face went red and flinched when Bill placed his hand on his cheek. 

"This is fucking stupid, you're like 40!!" Dipper screamed. 

"28," Bill corrected and Dipper looked at him. 

Dipper's thoughts were swimming until he quickly stood to give a quick 'I have to go' before gathering his things and rushing out, giving Bill no time to respond. 

Dipper rushed to his car and raced home, unable to focus on anything. Dipper was speeding through traffic, given pure luck that he didn't crash. Once he arrived in his driveway, Dipper rushed into his house, shut the door and locked it before sliding down onto the floor. Dipper didn't know whether to scream, cry, laugh, or punch the wall. He just sat there, processing everything. His college professor kissed him. HOW? WHY? WHEN? WHY? WHY? As Dipper's thoughts were piling up, his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. 

B: Are you mad?  
D: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO REACT! HOW? WHY? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?  
B: I hate seeing you with that snobby bitch who will only tear you down when you give in. SHE. DOESN'T. LOVE. YOU.  
D: THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE, LEAVE PACIFICA OUT OF THIS  
B: Ok, ok, the issue is that you're mad  
D: I don't know whether to be mad at you or myself more  
B: Did you believe me?  
D: What?  
B: Did you believe me when I kissed you?

Dipper didn't know what to say next. He didn't know what to reply to that with. He looked at the screen for several minutes, trying to figure out what to say. His fingers were trembling and he tossed the phone away from him. Dipper brought his legs up to his chest and processed everything. 

There was no way. 

He was lying. 

He wanted to hurt him, make him feel miserable. 

He wanted to tear Dipper's world apart when things seemed going down a happy path for him. 

That's all he wanted. 

Bill was lying, he didn't mean it, he only wanted to harass Dipper more and use him for his own benefits. Dipper knew how this worked, he knew those kinds of people. He experienced those kinds of people and regrets, decisions, and mistakes made him never forget nor fall for it again.


	7. Pink Witch

Dipper pulled up to the college and instantly saw Pacifica and Mabel. Mabel was giggling and Pacifica was behaving weirdly. Even though Dipper couldn't hear the conversation, Pacifica's movements were unnoticed. He got out of his car and approached the girls and as if on cue, Pacifica's expression dropped a little. 

"Oh, hey Dipper!" Mabel said and giggled. 

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Dipper asked. 

Pacifica opened her mouth, but Mabel jumped in saying "No."

"We were just talking and all. So, how did detention go?" she asked in a teasing manner. 

Dipper's expression dropped as he looked at the ground. 

"Dipper? Are you ok?" Mabel asked as she frowned. 

"Y-Ya! Arguments and fighting just spread a little," Dipper said. 

"What?! Are you ok?! Did that guy hurt you!?" Mabel asked quickly. 

"N-No! No! I was the one who did most of the screaming and he...just stood there," Dipper said. 

"What happened?" Mabel asked. 

"Well, he started out teasing me with his food because I was hungry, he was very bossy and he started to insult Pacifica," Dipper said. 

"Really?!" Mabel asked before looking at Pacifica who was just staring at her. 

"It's fine, I don't care," Pacifica stated bluntly. 

"But I did! Why would I let that bastard call you those things?" Dipper asked and Pacifica just shrugged. 

"Hey, we can talk more during lunch. If that douche gives you more trouble, I'll kick his ass," Mabel giggled and winked. 

Dipper chuckled and nodded. He turned and took Pacifica by the hand, but she held on lightly. The two headed to the building. As they were walking, Dipper bit his lip. As he approached the classroom, he was hesitant. 

"G-Go on ahead in, I need a small breather," Dipper said and Pacifica nodded before heading in. 

Dipper stood outside the room and took a few breaths. He waited another minute or two before gathering the courage to head in. Once he entered, Dipper could practically feel the tension. He looked to the side to see Bill sitting at his desk, but everything seemed different. Bill wasn't as neatly dressed, as his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned a little at the top, his pants had a small red stain on the leg, his hair was messy, and he looked as if he hasn't slept in weeks. He had his head down, facing the desk and Dipper slowly went to his seat. As he sat down, the other students entered and a few girls giggled. 

"He must have had a wild night. I want a turn," a girl said. 

Bill slammed his hands down on the desk, causing everyone to jolt and stare. He lifted his head to glare at everyone. Damn, if looks could kill. 

"Take your books out and read the last ten chapters then write me an essay on each," Bill demanded. 

Everyone looked at each other until Bill shouted," NOW!" 

Everyone quickly got their books out and began the work. During work, Dipper glanced up and noticed Bill with his head down and looking at him. Dipper quickly looked down and continued working. The tension between Dipper and the professor was high and Dipper felt chills going up his spine. He tried hard to focus on the work only, but his worries with pissing the man off and wondering what will happen filled his mind. Dipper was worried about the consequences, but Bill deserved to be told off. 

Bill deserved it for lying to him. 

No one was able to finish by the time class was over. Everyone got up and placed their work on Bill's desk. Dipper approached the man's desk and placed his work down and began leaving. Once he was outside the room, he managed to catch Pacifica. 

"H-Hey, do you have plans this weekend?" Dipper asked. 

"Ya actually. I have something important to take care of, I hope you don't mind," Pacifica said.

"It's ok, what's so important?" Dipper asked. 

"I'd rather not talk about it," Pacifica said. 

"Hey, it's ok, no worries," Dipper said as he leaned down to peck Pacifica's cheek. 

"I'm gonna go ahead and wait for Mabel outside," Pacifica said. 

Dipper was about to say something until someone called his name. He turned around to see a woman. She was taller than Pacifica, had hot pink hair, dark eyes, red lipstick, dark red eyeshadow, and wearing a short pink dress with white long gloves and high heels. 

"U-Um, do I know you?" Dipper asked. 

"No, but you know my boyfriend," the woman spoke. 

"Excuse me?" Dipper asked. 

"I'm gonna be nice with what I say, but next time I won't. Stay away from William," the woman hissed. 

"Who's William?!" Dipper asked confused. 

"Don't play dumb," the woman spoke until she was cut off. 

"Pyronica, what are you doing?" a low voice asked. 

Dipper and the woman turned to stare at Bill. 

"Oh Willie. I was just telling this brat the facts," Pyronica said. 

Dipper glared at Bill, mouthing "William? Willie?" only to get Bill shaking his head slowly. 

"Get lost," Bill hissed. 

Pyronica huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't talk to me like that," she stated. 

"I'll talk to you however I want bitch," Bill growled. 

Dipper slowly stepped away before taking off out of the building as the two began going at it. 

~~~~

Dipper, Pacifica, Wendy, and Mabel were sitting outside eating food they bought. 

"Wait, what?" Wendy asked. 

"Ya, apparently the guy's dating someone, but they seem rude towards one another," Dipper said as he sipped his soda. 

"Rude bastard, rude bitch, seems perfect," Wendy giggled. 

Dipper snickered and continued eating his food. His expression seemed to drop when he noticed Pacifica and Mabel. Pacifica was whispering and giggling, causing Mabel to giggle slightly. Dipper swallowed his food before getting up and walk off. He was a few feet away when Wendy grabbed his arm. 

"Hey, you ok?" she asked. 

"Ya, it's just..." Dipper stopped himself before pulling Wendy away from the others.

"I thought Pacifica being back and wanting to date me would be great, but after a day or so, she sorta goes after Mabel more," Dipper said. 

"Dude, she hasn't seen us in months," Wendy said. 

"Ya but, if she didn't want us to get into dating so quick, she could have just said instead of avoiding it," Dipper said, thinking back to Bill's words. 

"What makes you think that?" Wendy asked. 

"Like, she seemed into it when we started, but she questioned me on what Mabel likes out of the blue and is all giggly with her. She didn't even seem thankful when I told her that I stood up for her against Mr. Pher," Dipper said. 

"Hey, it'll get better. Maybe you should just talk to her about it," Wendy said. 

"Ya, I'll try this afternoon," Dipper said and Wendy patted his back. 

Another hour later, Dipper was walking down the hall of one of the buildings and passed Bill's room. He slowed down and backed up, staring into the room. He saw Bill sitting at his desk with his head down. A hint of guilt stabbed at Dipper as he looked at the broken professor. He took a step forward, but quickly backed away and left the building quickly. 

"He doesn't deserve pity, he's a bastard, a lying bastard," Dipper grunted. 

Dipper made his way to the parking lot when his phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out and read the screen. 

B: I wasn't lying

Dipper turned his phone off quickly and shoved it in his pocket. He sat in his car for a few minutes and rested his head on the wheel. After a few minutes, he heard a knock on his window. He rose his head and looked at Wendy. 

"Wanna hang out in my dorm for awhile?" she asked. 

"Uh sure. Sure," Dipper said before getting out of the car. 

Dipper was looking at the ground and Wendy patted his shoulder as the two began walking. The two approached the dorms and went inside. They headed up onto the second floor and Wendy took out her key to unlock the door. Dipper looked in and saw Pacifica and Mabel laughing. 

"Oh hey!" Mabel said. 

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked, looking at Pacifica. 

"I live here," she responded. 

"Ya, the landlord allowed it," Wendy said. 

"Hey, I need to go pick up a few things, wanna come?" Pacifica asked toward Mabel specifically. 

"Nah, I'd rather stay and hang with my Bro Bro," Mabel said. 

Pacifica huffed before walking out of the room. Dipper narrowed his eyes and sat down with his face in his hands. Wendy patted his shoulder gently. 

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked. 

"Umm Mabel, don't you noticed how Pacifica is acting more distant around me ever since we started dating?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe every now and then," Mabel said. 

"Mainly to hang out with you, she even doesn't want to be in the same room with me anymore. What did I do wrong?" Dipper said. 

"Hey Bro Bro, it's ok. Just talk to her about it and see what's going on!" Mabel smiled. 

"I said that too," Wendy said. 

"Maybe I should, like right now," Dipper said as he got up and quickly ran out. 

He ran out of the building in time to see Pacifica talking with someone. Dipper slowly approached them but stopped when he heard the conversation. 

"I don't think I'm into it as much as I thought. I don't think I ever was," Pacifica spoke, only to get a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Dipper.

He held a hurt expression. 

"D-Dipper!" Pacifica said. 

"If you weren't into dating me, you should have just said so," he hissed. 

"N-No no! It's not that! I was talking about my family! Y-You see I thought I was excited to see them again, but now I feel the opposite!" Pacifica quickly said. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow as Pacifica placed her hand on his cheek. 

"Don't worry sweetie," she said as she kissed him gently. 

"Y-You're right. I'm really sorry, I was just worried," Dipper said. 

"About what?" Pacifica asked. 

"That you don't really like me," Dipper said. 

"Dipper, you know me," Pacifica said. 

"Ya...I do," he said in an irritated tone, thinking back on times when Pacifica was a complete bitch. 

"Dipper, you know I'm different now," she said and patted his cheek, causing him to look at her. 

Dipper wanted to believe her, but a certain person's words in his head told him otherwise.


	8. Unwanted Guest

Friday rolled around and Dipper pulled up to the supermarket. As he headed inside, he made his way to the back of the place. He wanted to plan a special dinner for him and Pacifica and wanted everything perfect. He was searching around when he heard arguing. Dipper peaked his head around a shelf and jolted when he noticed the sources of the arguments. There stood Bill and the lady, Pyronica. They were going at each other's throats and looked as if they wanted to end it there. 

"I don't understand what the big fuss is about!" Pyronica hissed. 

"The big 'fuss' bitch is that you are going around and claiming that I'm dating you when in reality, YOU DUMPED ME!" Bill screamed. 

Dipper noticed a crowd drawing in and he did his best to not get noticed. 

"I made a mistake and I've tried getting you back!!! I'd thought you'd go along with it!" Pyronica hissed. 

"Ya, I've made my mistakes too! A huge one is dating a whore like you!" Bill screamed. 

The two continued going at it until security was called. Security dragged the two apart as they screamed at each other. Pyronica was thrown out in the front while Bill was thrown out in the back. Dipper stood there as he processed the situation. 

"Damn, what went on with those two? They seem like a 'perfect' match," he thought to himself. 

~~~~~

It was an hour after the sun had set and Dipper was walking down the sidewalk towards a large parking lot. Dipper had come out of a small store and had to park in an open lot far from it. As he was walking, he passed an alleyway and heard noises. He stopped and peaked in the alley and saw a trash can knocked over. Dipper's gaze then fell onto a body against the wall. He widened his eyes when he noticed it was his college professor. His cheek was red, and he looked like a complete mess with his clothes ripped and dirt all over him. Dipper's face turned to a look of disgust when the smell of alcohol hit his nose. He approached the man cautiously and knelt down in front of him. He slowly reached his hand forward and grabbed the man's wrist to check his pulse. When it was confirmed he still had it, Dipper stood and started to debate whether to leave him there or do something else. He didn't know where the man lived and couldn't take him to the college. Dipper paced back and forth until he heard the man groaning a little. He looked down and saw the man with his eye barely opened. Dipper then sighed heavily after a stab of guilt hit him once more. 

"I am going to regret this SO. FUCKING. MUCH." Dipper grunted to himself as he grabbed the man and lifted him to his feet. 

Bill leaned his weight onto Dipper, causing the boy to nearly falling over a few times as he began walking them to his car. When they arrived, Dipper practically threw the man in the passenger's seat before getting in on the driver's end. Dipper glared at the man before starting the car up and driving off. Soon, Dipper arrived at his house and parked the car before getting out. He opened the passenger's door and dragged Bill out, nearly falling over with how heavy the man was. He shut the door and headed inside. Once inside, Dipper threw the man on the couch. He stood back and looked down at the unconscious man. His attention then went to the eye patch. Dipper lowered his hand towards it and began to raise it until a hand snatched him by the wrist, causing him to yelp. 

"That was rude Pine Tree. You shouldn't look at things you're not meant to see," Bill spoke with his eye still closed. 

Dipper snatched his hand back and huffed. 

"Excuse you fucker. I could have left your ass in the alleyway," he hissed. 

"But you didn't," Bill said as he smiled and opened his eye to look up at Dipper. 

"What happened to you anyway?" Dipper asked, wanting to change the subject. 

"Got into it with that whore," Bill grunted. 

Dipper sat on the coffee table and rubbed his neck. 

"I literally feel like a have a million questions for that situation alone," he said. 

"Like?" Bill asked as he rubbed the red mark. 

"Why did she call you William?" Dipper asked. 

"I'd rather not go into that and if you're smart, which I know you are, you won't question that again," Bill threatened. 

Dipper's expression dropped and he stood up. 

"Of-fucking-course," he whispered before heading into the kitchen. 

Dipper sat at the table as he bit into an apple and did homework. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear footsteps approaching from behind. He tensed up when he felt arms wrapping around his chest and a head resting on his shoulder. 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dipper asked. 

Bill didn't respond as he tightened his grip. Dipper jolted and got out of the tight grip before backing away. 

"What is wrong with you?! You threaten me constantly and you think acting all nice afterward will make it better?! I kinda don't blame that woman for dumping your ass if you acted this way towards her," Dipper shouted. 

Bill narrowed his eye and pinned Dipper against the wall. 

"Why are you assuming my relationships? It's none of your business," Bill said. 

Dipper widened his eyes when he realized that Bill was mocking him from before. He shoved him and glared at him. 

"Are you fucking serious!?" Dipper shouted. 

He went to slap Bill, but he was pinned to the wall again. Dipper tried shoving him again, but the man was stronger. Bill gripped Dipper's chin and forced the boy to look at him. Dipper struggled to get out of the man's grip, but he had a tight hold on him. The horrible smell of alcohol was too much for Dipper to bear, nearing causing him to puke. Dipper finally pulled his hand back and smacked Bill clean across the face. The man hit the floor and Dipper backed into the wall as much as he could. He stared down at the man and noticed that he wasn't moving. 

"Oh shit, did I kill him?!" Dipper thought to himself. 

He knelt down slowly and crawled to the man. He saw his chest rising and sinking slowly and sighed in relief. He hated the guy, but he didn't want to kill him. Dipper lifted the man up and dragged him back to the couch where he threw him down and headed into the kitchen. He continued doing his homework until around 11 pm. He went into the living room and saw Bill sleeping peacefully. He was snoring softly and drooling on the pillow. Dipper huffed and headed upstairs to his room where he locked the door and window before climbing into bed himself. 

Around 8 in the morning, Dipper awoke to a sweet smell. He got out of bed, unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. He went downstairs and saw Bill in the kitchen, looking cleaner, wearing an apron and cooking. He was cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Bill said. 

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked. 

"Cooking. I figured this could be a way to say 'thanks' for helping me last night," Bill said. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and sat down at the table as he was presented with a plate. He stared at the food intensely and Bill cleared his throat. 

"How do I know you didn't do anything to this food?" Dipper asked and glared at the man. 

Bill rolled his eye before taking a fork and started eating Dipper's food. 

"Be like that then, more for me," Bill said.

Dipper grunted and pushed Bill's face away as he began eating the half eaten plate. Bill chuckled a little as he placed the rest of the food on the table. The man wasn't a bad cook, Dipper could practically live off this breakfast alone. 

"Since this is an apology for helping me, I'd figure taking you out shopping would be an apology for 'attacking' you," Bill said. 

Dipper raised his eyebrow and shook his head. 

"No, I was nice enough to not kick your ass out of my house, but that doesn't mean I don't want you gone," Dipper grunted. 

"Come on. At least give me a chance," Bill said. 

"I'm sure if I did, I'll get a needle in my throat," Dipper said. 

Bill raised his hands in defense and swallowed the last bit of his food. 

"Ok ok, I've made those mistakes. But I'm serious about this. No threats and if I start to behave and make you uncomfortable...slap me," Bill said. 

Dipper glared at Bill and thought for a minute. 

"Fine, but you have to help me prepare a dinner for me and Pacifica tomorrow night," Dipper said. 

Bill growled a little before agreeing. 

The two finished eating and got ready for the day. Dipper tried calling Pacifica but didn't receive any response. Dipper and Bill got into Dipper's car and began driving off. They were silent the entire ride with the soft noises of the radio as they arrived at the mall. Dipper and Bill got out of the car and began heading inside. Bill started to make conversation, mainly talking about how women were overrated, referring to the girls in class. Dipper didn't disagree about the girls in class but was critical about any others he brought up. Bill's attention was drawn to a clothing store and practically dragged Dipper in. Dipper huffed as he watched Bill go through many outfits. Dipper was currently sitting on a small bench as he waited for Bill to finish in the dressing room. He was bored out of his mind and started looking at outfits himself. He found a really nice jacket in time to hear Bill's voice. He turned around and stared at his professor who was rocking the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white buttoned undershirt, jeans, white boots, and a dark fedora. 

"What do you think PT?" Bill asked. 

"Y-You look great!" Dipper stuttered. 

"I may get it. You got anything you want? I'll pay," Bill said as he adjusted his hat. 

Dipper went into the dressing room and began trying on a few outfits he picked out. Once he finished, the final look was the nice navy jacket he saw earlier, a lighter blue t-shirt, jeans, and nice looking sneakers. 

"You look great," Bill said and Dipper blushed a little. 

Bill paid for their items and both headed towards a food court where Bill bought the meal. 

"How much are you willing to spoil me with?" Dipper asked, chuckling for once. 

"As much as I need, I have enough to spoil for months PT," Bill said as he bit into his burger. 

Dipper took a sip of his soda when he noticed a flock of pink hair in the distance. He swallowed hard and looked away. Bill noticed and turned his head to spot the woman, who held a disgusted look. 

"Bill, be honest with me, what's going on with you and her?" Dipper asked. 

"That's a topic for another time Pine Tree," Bill said as he took a sip of his tea. 

Dipper grunted and sat back in his seat. 

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" Dipper snarled. 

"What?" Bill asked. 

"If you want to at least be friends, you don't need to keep things as simple as that from me. You at least found out the most embarrassing thing about me," Dipper said. 

Bill raised an eyebrow till he realized that Dipper was talking about his birthmark. He looked away and held a bit of a hurt expression. 

"If you're gonna keep so many secrets to the point where I only know you as my creepy college professor, then you may as well know me as the student that hates you," Dipper said as he stood up and began walking away. 

Bill took a deep breath before someone sat in Dipper's seat. Bill glared at the woman he despised. 

"You're as foolish as you used to be, no wonder he wants you dead," Pyronica spoke as she took a sip of Dipper's drink. 

"You can try all you want, but I'm not getting on my knees and kissing your ass. Get out of my life before you regret walking into it," Bill threatened. 

"You see, that's your problem. You don't even fucking try to be nice. You don't bother taking advantage of the chances you get. You just use it for your own benefits," Pyronica hissed. 

Bill glared daggers at the woman before standing. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Pyronica grinned and Bill shook his head before bolting off in Dipper's direction. Bill looked around the mall, but couldn't find Dipper in the large crowds. He pulled his phone out and quickly began dialing Dipper's number. No response and Bill tried again for another few times. Bill attempted texting Dipper, hoping to get a reply. 

B: PT, please answer me. 

He continued around the mall for awhile and decided to head to the parking lot to check and see if the car was still there. It wasn't. 

Bill sighed deeply and sat on the sidewalk. He looked at his phone for any reply from Dipper and tried calling a few more times. No response. 

B: I'm sorry, please answer me

Bill waited for a few minutes until it started getting windy. He got up and started making his way home, constantly texting and calling Dipper. 

B: I know you're mad and I've fucked up with behaving the way I've been, but please talk to me.

Bill gave up after awhile as he approached his lonely home. He kept his phone on as he undressed and sat on the couch. The place was as cold and lonely as it's always been.


	9. A Tender Moment

Bill attempted to contact Dipper all weekend but had no luck. The man didn't sleep or eat, he only sat at his table and attempted to contact Dipper. When he wasn't doing that, Bill was taking care of other things or receiving annoying calls from Pyronica. Monday morning, Bill got himself in order. He took a shower, dressed neatly, and collected his things for class. Bill attempted to call Dipper one more time before getting in his car and head to the college. Once Bill arrived, he didn't see Dipper's car. Bill bit his lip as he got out and headed across campus. 

Bill settled in class as he scribbled random things on a piece of paper. When the students entered, Bill looked around and didn't see Dipper, he didn't even see Pacifica. Bill quickly gave the small assignment as he tried contacting Dipper again. The calls went straight to voicemail and he never got a response from text. Bill was sweating as he thought about the possibilities of what happened. Was he this angry at him? Or was it something else? 

Class seemed to drag on for eternity until Bill finally told everyone to get out. Bill tried texting Dipper a few more times until he headed out to search for other sources. Bill covered the entire campus, but couldn't find the girl he was looking for, Dipper's sister. When he gave up, he came to the red head. 

"RED!" Bill called out, but the girl didn't notice him. 

"WENDY!" Bill hissed, causing the girl to turn, only to be grabbed. 

"WHERE'S. PINES." Bill demanded. 

Wendy backed out of Bill's grip and crossed her arms. 

"I don't know and FYI, it's none of your business," she hissed. 

Bill grabbed Wendy tightly and hissed in her face, "TELL ME WHERE HE IS BEFORE I SHAKE THE ANSWER OUT OF YOU!" causing a few stares. 

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW YA BASTARD!" Wendy shouted. 

Bill released Wendy as he got another idea. He bolted out of the campus and towards the dorms. Bill entered the girls' dorm building and arrived at the familiar dorm. He banged on the door but got no response. 

"I KNOW ONE OF YOU ARE IN THERE!" Bill shouted until the landlord pulled him aside. 

"What are you doing?" the man asked. 

"Did Mabel Pines or a blonde rich bitch arrive her at all today?" Bill asked. 

The landlord grunted before shaking his head and asking Bill to leave. The angered man walked out of the building and towards the parking lot where he saw Pyronica laying on the hood in the "Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls" pose. 

"What do you want now?! I am NOT in the mood," Bill screamed. 

"You may as well forget about him Willie, he wants nothing to do with you," Pyronica said 

Bill growled and yanked Pyronica off his car and glared daggers. 

"What did you do to him?" Bill snarled. 

"I did nothing. It's your fault," Pyronica said bluntly. 

Bill growled more as Pyronica patted his cheek. 

"Come on sweetie, he can't handle you the way I can. He will only hate you forever, it's better to be with someone that loves you," Pyronica spoke as she yanked Bill down to kiss him, only to get shoved to the ground. 

"Rot in hell bitch and I'm the devil sending you," Bill snarled before getting in his car. Bill backed out, nearly hitting Pyronica, and took off towards Dipper's house. 

Bill pulled up near Dipper's house and noticed Mabel's car. Bill got out quickly and approached the door. He knocked a few times but got no response. 

"Open the door Dipper," Bill said loudly. 

The door ended up opening a bit, but the person was Mabel instead. 

"Where's your brother? Is he ok?" Bill asked. 

"It's nothing. Go home please," Mabel said. 

"Shooting Star, where the fuck is your brother?" Bill asked. 

"It's none of your business! GO. HOME." Mabel hissed. 

"I want to know if he's ok. What's going on, he hasn't answered my calls at all. WHERE. IS. HE." Bill shouted. 

"Mind your own business and stay out of his life!" Mabel shouted before slamming the door in Bill's face. 

Bill continued banging at the door and calling out to Dipper. 

"PINE TREE ANSWER ME! WHAT'S WRONG? OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR DAMNIT!!! DIPPER!!!" Bill shouted. 

"GO AWAY OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Mabel shouted in reply. 

Bill sighed heavily before heading back to his car. He sat there and attempted to call Dipper. When getting no response, he attempted to text him. Bill remained that way for the rest of the day, eventually falling asleep in his car. 

~~~~

Bill awoke at around 10 at night and looked at his phone, seeing that he still has no messages. He looked towards Dipper's house and saw both cars gone. Bill groaned and hit his head against the wheel. He practically gave up on trying to contact him through phone and decided to drive around and look for his car. 

Bill ended up downtown and found Dipper's car in the large parking lot. Bill parked next to it and got out. He checked his phone before starting up the sidewalk. Bill went in every store and building to search for Dipper and ask the owner if they've seen him. Bill eventually passed the familiar place he went to so often, the bar. He looked in the window and gasped when he saw his target. The poor guy looked like a mess. Bill went inside, approached the boy, and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"Dipper?" Bill asked. 

Dipper turned to face Bill and the man noticed he had a nearly empty bottle in his hand. Dipper's hair was a mess, he had dark bags under his eyes and a couple of noticeable bruises. 

"What do you want?" Dipper hissed. 

"What do I want?! I've been trying to contact you for the last three days! Why didn't you answer me?!" Bill asked louder than he expected. 

"It's none of your fuckin' business! Get lost!" Dipper snarled. 

"Pine Tree, I think you had way too many. Come on, I'm taking you home," Bill said as he reached for Dipper's arm, only to get smacked across the face. 

"Don't fucking touch me," Dipper snapped. 

Bill rubbed his face and took a few deep breaths. 

"Don't hurt him," Bill whispered to himself before standing to reach for Dipper again, but he was snatched by someone else. 

"Are you deaf? He said to leave him alone," a man said, he looked much large than Bill. 

"Get your hands off me," Bill threatened. 

"Oh, we got a tough guy! Well listen dick, I run this place and if the guy doesn't want you messin' with him, LAY OFF," the man growled. 

"Get...your hands...off me," Bill threatened, his tone darker. 

"Get out, you're not wanted here," the guy said, only to get a whiskey bottle smashed on his head.

The man fell and Bill tackled him and began punching his face. A crowd began drawing as Bill continued beating the man. Blood splattered and a few teeth fell out as Bill began strangling the man until people started trying to pull him off. Bill struggled to continue the beating, but more people had jumped in to pull him off. Once Bill was off, the man's face was broken. He was bloody, his jaw was broken, a few teeth were out and had a black eye. Bill took a few breaths before turning to stare at Dipper. Dipper looked horrified as he got up. Bill stood and turned to face the boy, who only backed away. 

"That could have happened to me, stay away from me," Dipper whispered before bolting towards the back. 

"Pine Tree! Pine Tree wait!" Bill called out as he ran after Dipper. 

Bill slammed the door open as he saw Dipper running towards the road. Bill called out to Dipper as he ran after him. Dipper was wobbly in his steps from drinking but didn't give up with making his way to the lot. Dipper made it to his car and struggled to get the door open until Bill grabbed his shoulder and Dipper instantly started freaking out. 

"NO! NO GET OFF ME!!" Dipper screamed. 

Bill released Dipper and stared at him. Dipper began sobbing as he slid to the ground. Bill knelt down and slowly reached a shaking hand out. Dipper flinched when Bill touched his face. Dipper backed against the car as much as he could as Bill reached his other hand out. Bill wiped a few of the tears away as he scooted closer. He began shushing him gently and his hands were shaking. Dipper continued sobbing as he attempted to push Bill away, but the man was stronger despite being shaky. Bill began pulling Dipper towards him and allowed him to rest against his chest. Dipper continued trying to push Bill away, but it was no use. He gave up and allowed the warmth of the man consume him. Bill rubbed small circles along Dipper's back and ran his fingers through Dipper's hair with his other hand. 

"Don't hurt him, gentle touches," Bill repeated in his head. 

He repeated the phrase over and over again in his head as Dipper began to calm down. Dipper's sobs began to calm to gentle cries as he gripped the man's shirt tightly. He pressed his face further into the crook of the man's neck. Bill began placing soft kisses on Dipper's birthmark as the younger one tightened his grip. He started going down the side of Dipper's face, stopping at his cheek and licked a few tears. Bill felt Dipper's chest slowly rising and falling along with a few hiccups and sniffles. Bill buried his face into Dipper's brown hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the boy's cinnamon and nature scent. They remained that way for another minute till Bill realized that Dipper had fallen asleep. He blushed slightly before standing and picking the boy up bridal style. Bill placed Dipper in the passenger's seat of his car and got in the driver's end. He would come back for Dipper's car after awhile when things were settled. 

Bill pulled up in Dipper's driveway and parked before lifting the boy bridal style and carried him inside. Bill carried Dipper upstairs to his room and laid him down in the bed. He stepped back and looked at Dipper sleeping soundly. Bill bit his lip as he began sweating a little. He reached a shaking hand out slowly and placed it on Dipper's cheek. He knelt down and came face to face with the younger. He inhaled sharply as he stared at Dipper and bit his lip harder before standing up and looking around the room. He noticed Dipper's sketch book on the desk and picked it up. He flipped through the pages and noticed a page that was just scribbles. The scribbles were so hard, the paper was ripped. Bill turned a few more pages to see the same thing. Bill tossed the sketch book aside and turned to Dipper. The boy was breathing heavily as he gripped what he could reach, which were the sheets. Bill walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He watched as Dipper's expression held hurt and pain. Bill leaned down slowly and brushed Dipper's hair out of his face. He placed a gentle kiss on Dipper's lips and relaxed into it. Bill felt Dipper shift a little as he began to breathe normally. Bill lifted his head before crawling into bed next to Dipper. He wrapped his arms around Dipper tightly and protectively, making sure to leave enough room for the boy to move. Bill closed the gap between them and pulled the sheets over the boy. He took Dipper's hand and began leaving a small kiss on each bruise he saw. He then placed soft kisses on the bruises on his neck and face, giving an extra to his lips. He leaned down to Dipper's ear and whispered three sweet words softly. 

"I love you."


	10. Heartbreak and Romantic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been awfully sick ^^'  
> I'd like to thank you guys for the 100 kudos!

Dipper blinked as he rubbed his eyes. He was sore from the sleeping position and moved his arm, only to feel a tightened grip. Dipper groaned as he attempted to sit up, only to come face to face with blonde locks. Dipper gasped and sat up fully before falling off the bed. Dipper tensed up as he looked at the rising man. He looked tired and rubbed his head until he noticed what was going on. 

"Pine Tree," he said. 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Dipper asked as he quickly got up and went for the door until he was grabbed by the wrist. 

"Pine Tree!! Pine Tree...listen to me..." Bill said quietly. 

Dipper continued shaking and flinched as Bill's grip tightened on his wrist. 

"Please, please listen," Bill said. 

Bill stared at the man and continued shaking as Bill loosened his grip and took a deep breath. 

"Pine Tree, when you left me at the mall, I tried calling you, texting you, anything to contact you for three days. I came over, but your sister wouldn't let me see you, so I napped in my car until I woke and realized you were gone. I'm pretty sure I practically blew up your phone, why didn't you answer me? Why did you ignore me? When I found you at that bar, you were hesitant and violent until I..." Bill rushed and took a deep breath. 

Dipper must have remembered because he looked away from Bill. He gripped his clothing and Bill knew what he was thinking. 

"I didn't do anything to you! I only brought you home after calming you down," he said in an irritated tone. 

"And you just SLEPT WITH ME?!" Dipper asked and glared daggers. 

"It's not like I got into your pants kid, I just laid down," Bill said. 

"Why I haven't called the cops on your ass is a mystery to me!" Dipper hissed, stormed out of the room and held his head. 

Bill sighed in annoyance and followed after Dipper. 

"You're acting very stubborn and selfish towards the man that looked after you. You could have walked into traffic, got into a bar fight, or worse!" Bill complained. 

"Ya, I woke up to you in my bed, what could possibly be worse?!" Dipper said dramatically. 

Bill huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Don't you remember that moment?" he asked. 

"What moment?" Dipper asked as he made coffee. 

"You were freaking out until I hugged you and calmed you," Bill said raising a brow. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes before turning. 

"You remember me nearly killing a guy, but not that one moment?!" Bill asked angrily. 

"Why does it matter to you so much?!" Dipper asked. 

Bill grunted and turned away. His expression shifted from fury to hurt. He dug his nails into his arms and frowned. The room remained silent except for the sounds of the coffee maker. 

"You really don't remember or are you just pretending?" Bill asked with the hurt in his tone. 

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. You're just my creepy college professor," Dipper said in a low tone. 

Bill glared at Dipper and his expression shifted. He was angry, no, he was pissed. Dipper turned for a moment and in that moment, Bill smacked him hard across the face. Bill grabbed Dipper's shirt, pinned him against the wall, and forced him to look at him. 

"You really are a selfish brat. You have no damn idea how much I wanted to find you for the past few days. I took you in and cared for you while you were fucking drunk and after you slapped me. I could have left your ass to drown in alcohol and let you get crushed by a car. But I didn't because I didn't want to see the one fucking person I have a bit of attraction to die. If you died, got hurt, left me in the shadows of the situation I would of fucking--"

Dipper stared at the older man as his grip tightened. Bill stared at Dipper as he bit his lip and Dipper managed to look away. Bill looked more hurt than before. 

"Why do I matter? You're just my fucking professor! What makes me different than say...Pyronica?! Why the hell am I so--"

Silence filled the room. The coffee maker went off as if on cue. Dipper struggled slightly as the man pressed against him. His lips were warm, soft and the kiss was gentle. The man pulled Dipper impossibly closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Bill licked Dipper's bottom lip, but the younger kept his lips shut. Bill rubbed Dipper's back and lowered the same hand to his ass. Dipper flinched and parted his lips a bit, allowing Bill to slide his tongue in. Dipper's eyes widened as much as they could and struggled more, but Bill kept him in a tight hold. Dipper stayed frozen as Bill wrapped his arms around him tightly. Dipper felt his body relax and his eyelids fall. He slowly raised his hands to Bill's face and pulled the man closer. Bill smiled into the kiss as he pulled away for a quick breath before leaning back in. Dipper gripped Bill's face and let out a throaty moan at the feeling of Bill's tongue against his own. Dipper began running his fingers through Bill's smooth locks and gripped it a little when Bill sucked on his tongue. The man pulled back a few inches and a string of saliva connected their mouths. Bill looked into Dipper's chocolate eyes as Dipper bit his lip. 

"Don't you say that you didn't like it," Bill whispered, "Are you still not gonna believe me?" 

Dipper looked to the side and released Bill slightly. Bill wasn't going to let him just brush the kisses aside and leaned forward to kiss Dipper's birthmark before trailing kisses down to his neck. Dipper moaned softly as Bill began nibbling at his neck. Dipper gripped Bill's shoulders as Bill raised his head to place a soft kiss on Dipper's lips. Dipper flinched when feeling the kiss and felt Bill press his forehead against his own. Bill looked at Dipper's dark circles around his eyes and kissed both eyes gently. 

"Talk to me. Stop shoving me into the shadows," Bill whispered as Dipper stared into his blue eye. 

He looked away for a moment till Bill grabbed his chin and tapped it, trying not to be forceful. He moved Dipper's chin to make the boy face him. 

"What happened? Or is it that you just wanted to ignore me?" Bill asked. 

Dipper sighed and shook his head. 

"No, well partly. I'm still angry with you, but the more major reason is..." Dipper stopped himself. 

Bill looked at Dipper as he waited for him to begin explaining. 

_I was leaving the mall after that situation with you and tried calling Pacifica, but her phone was off. So I decided to go look for her._

_I arrived at the girls' dorm building and attempted to call her and Mabel even to see if I could find out anything. I didn't want to be rude and just burst in, mainly since the landlord would probably call the cops, so I waited. I waited for at least ten minutes and turned off my phone since I had false hope of getting anything from the girls since it was mostly you blowing up my phone. I finally got up and asked the man if he's seen them, feeling absolutely stupid that I didn't before, and made my way towards their dorm. I went to knock on the door until I heard a noise like a lamp falling over and I grabbed the handle and threw the door open and... ___

____Bill stared at Dipper at looked like the boy would cry as he continued with the story._ _ _ _

_Pacifica was kissing Mabel...she was the one kissing Mabel... ___

______Bill's eyes widen, but settled down, knowing he already figured it would happen. He felt the boy flinching on his hold and held him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

_I was angry, sad, frustrated. I didn't know which I felt more. I was so angry, that I didn't give her a chance to explain anything, I just blew up. I screamed, I cried, I nearly hit her, I-I wanted to hit her._

_I wanted to know why._

_Both girls practically threw explanations, but I wanted to listen to neither and only hear the words that came out of me._

_I screamed to the point where my throat hurt. ___

_I told her that I was hurt, that I couldn't believe how fake she was acting towards me. I had millions of questions, a main one being... ___

_Did you really love me? ___

__________________The tears fell at that point and Bill growled as he reached up to Dipper's face. He didn't want to hear anymore. He heard enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill pulled Dipper and held him close as the brunet sobbed. Dipper pushed Bill away and stood up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Just leave me alone!" Dipper whispered before running upstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Pine Tree!" Bill called out and followed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You happy now?! You were fucking right! You wanna laugh now?" Dipper asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill rubbed his neck and bit his lip. He took a deep breath as Dipper told him to leave again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'll call later and you better answer," Bill said in a low tone before walking downstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The next day or two were predictable for Bill. While he was working, he would be texting Dipper. The conversations started short and sometimes Dipper took hours to reply. It was still clear to the man that Dipper was still mad with him, but he would change that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________D: I-Is Pacifica there today?  
B: You need to stop thinking of her, it'll make you worse  
D: ....  
B: Are you feeling better?  
D: No, this is going to take more than a day  
B: I'm coming over after classes end  
D: What?! NO! Stay away creep!  
B: See you then PT ^3^  
D: I hate you! I'm calling the cops if you come over  
B: We'll see about that 

__________________Bill couldn't help but to chuckle at Dipper's actions. He glanced up to see the room busy and the target blonde wasn't in the room. Bill was going to make that girl pay and boy did he have a plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was around 4 in the afternoon when Dipper heard knocking on his door. He groaned as he made his way to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I told you not to come over!!!" Dipper complained as he opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There stood Bill dressed as nicely as ever, wearing a black suit with yellow trim and gold buttons, and holding a bouquet of roses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I wanna take you out," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"W-What?" Dipper asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"To help you get over that brat. I wanna take you out to dinner. Go get dressed," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Bill, I don't think that's really necessary. I would prefer to just sit at home," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Let me do this for you," Bill said as he took Dipper's hand and placed a soft kiss on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to fight, he was hurt enough. He turned away and headed upstairs to get ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After thirty minutes, Dipper was ready, wearing a white collard shirt, blue vest, black dress pants, and dress shoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You look beautiful," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Thanks?" Dipper said, more like asked. "So where are we going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill took Dipper's hand and lead him to the car. He started it up, turned on the radio and took off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper watched as they arrived to a restaurant. It was one he's never seen before. Bill got out, opened the door for Dipper, and took his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I've never seen this place before," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"One of the finest places to eat. I've been here once," Bill said as they went inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They approached a register and Bill cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Table for two, under Pher," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man lead Dipper and Bill to a booth and handed them menus before asking for drinks. Bill ordered a wine while Dipper ordered Pitt Cola. Dipper observed the menu and saw how expensive everything was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"How are you gonna pay for any of this? It's so expensive," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"PT, don't worry about the prices. I'll pay for it, you can have whatever you want," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill ordered steak while Dipper got spaghetti. Dipper hummed at how delicious the food was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I need a job in order to come back here, I've never had anything this good," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill chuckled and Dipper looked at him while biting his lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Bill..." Dipper said and the man looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Can you tell me now what happened between you and Pyronica? I-I really want to know," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill looked to the side and Dipper huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ok, ok. When me and Pyronica were dating, we had fights," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But all couple have fights," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ya, ours were physical. While I was busy with work or just my hobbies, she was out using my money with her friends. I managed to pick up on it and confronted her and it turned into another fist fight followed by the breakup," Bill said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But why does she want you back?" Dipper asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Cause she's broke. I know how that whore works," Bill said as he dug his fork into the meat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"S-Sorry," Dipper mumbled as he took another bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill looked at Dipper and sighed. He reached over to take Dipper's hand and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't worry about it," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper blushed and tried focusing more on his food and ended up getting sauce on the side of his lip. He was about to lick it till Bill leaned over the table and licked his lip. He gave a soft purr as he did so before pulling back and licking his lips. Dipper blushed madly and tried focusing on his food again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Desert?" Bill asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Uhh sure, maybe we could get something to share, you know to help your wallet," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Aww, still worried about my wallet?" Bill asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well, I wouldn't want to have you waste your money," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill stood up, sat next to Dipper and made him look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Such a sweet boy, how's this for desert?" Bill whispered before pulling Dipper's forward and leaning in to connect their lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper widened his eyes and lifted his hands to Bill's chest to push him away a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Bill, what are you doing?" he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Giving free desert," Bill whispered before pecking Dipper's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But we are in public!" Dipper said causing Bill to stare at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Are you...embarrassed of me?" Bill asked as he face held hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper bit his lip and Bill looked away. He gripped Dipper's hands before letting them go. Dipper looked at the man and he felt like a knife was digging into his chest. They got up, Bill paid for the meal as promised, and they started walking to the car. Bill didn't hold Dipper's hand and still held the hurt expression. The car ride was just as bad. There was no radio, no nothing, only the guilty silence. When they arrived to Dipper's house, they still sat in the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm not embarrassed of you," Dipper blurted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill turned his head slightly, but kept silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I never had any public affection with...a guy. I've only dated girls in my life and I've never done anything with a guy, so I was worried," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill reached over and took Dipper's hand before kissing it. Dipper looked at him as Bill took a breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You're as cute as ever PT. There's no need to be nervous about affection from another man," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper groaned as his face went red. Bill chuckled and got out on his end. Dipper unbuckled and was about to get out until Bill opened the door and crawled in to straddle Dipper. Dipper felt his face burn and his body go numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"W-What are you doing?!" Dipper asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill placed his finger on Dipper's lips to silence him before leaning down to kiss him. Dipper sat there frozen as Bill rubbed his shoulders. Dipper closed his lips tightly and Bill huffed before grinding his hips against Dipper's. Dipper widened his eyes and moaned, giving Bill the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dipper's mouth. Dipper moaned more as Bill titled his head and deepened the kiss. Dipper felt his body heating as he gripped Bill's shirt. Bill took his hands and began unbuttoning his suit jacket and undershirt to show off his toned chest. Dipper blushed impossibly more as he stared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Like what you see Pine Tree?" Bill asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper didn't respond, only looked away. Bill brushed a finger under Dipper's chin and placed a soft kiss on his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't be nervous," he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper was still nervous anyway, remaining frozen in the seat. Bill looked down at him and chuckled before sighing. He gave Dipper another long, sweet kiss before pulling away and getting off him and out of the car. Dipper shook his head before stepping out as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Tonight was pretty great," Dipper said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Glad you enjoyed it," Bill said as he kissed Dipper's forehead, "I better see you in class tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dipper sighed and nodded before Bill patted his cheek and made his way back to the car. Dipper gave a small wave before watching Bill pull out and drive away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Doubts

Dipper pulled up to the college and got out, pulling his hat over his head along with the hood of his hoodie. Dipper quickly made his way towards the building, making sure not to come into contact with any of the girls. Dipper made his way down the hall, nearly tripping when he entered the classroom. Dipper huffed and sat down when he realized Bill. The professor was wearing suspenders and Dipper had to admit they looked cute on him. Dipper's face went pink but started burning when he lowered his gaze and noticed that Bill was wearing tight looking pants and happened to of had his back turned, giving Dipper a teasing view of his ass. 

"It's rude to stare PT, but I don't blame you, I know it's hard not to~" Bill teased. 

Dipper grumbled and took out his sketch book. The man huffed, shut the door, and approached the table. 

"Pine Tree, you're hurting my feelings. Pay attention to me," Bill whined. 

"Bill, someone could walk in!" Dipper said. 

"Such a nice boy Pines," Bill said as he licked Dipper's ear. 

Bill began trailing kisses down to Dipper's neck and began sucking on it. Dipper was still being a bit stubborn and pulled back. Bill huffed, but smiled and kissed Dipper's birthmark. 

"I'll get you back Pines," he whispered before making his way back to his desk as more students started coming in. 

Dipper began doodling as Bill instantly began speaking. During the lesson, Bill would purposely give flirty gestures towards Dipper, but others girls would giggle, squeal, or laugh, thinking it was for them. Dipper just rolled his eyes and continued to doodle. He still had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach from the girls but brushed it off. It was when everyone was assigned group assignments, given the choice of groups or not, that people started moving, talking, and girls tried flirting their way to get Bill to help. Dipper watched as a brunette posed a bit flirty like and continued to flirt with Bill and the boy excused himself to the bathroom. Dipper stood in the hall a bit when he heard his phone buzz, he took it out and saw that it was Mabel. 

M: Hey, you doing alright?  
D: Can't say I'm fully  
M: You know I'm sorry, but I'm willing to do anything to prove it and make it better, I promise!!  
D: Mabes, it wasn't your fault and I'm not mad at you  
M: Will you talk to Paz?  
D: No.  
M: Ok, ok. I get it, that was a really bad question. Are you free tonight to maybe go out to a party with me? It may help you  
D: I'm really not into parties Mabel  
M: Ok, oh also Wendy is looking for you, she wants to know if you're ok and wants to hear it from you  
D: During lunch

Dipper put his phone away and walked into the bathroom. After doing his business, he was about to leave till he saw Bill. 

"W-Woah! You scared the hell out of me," Dipper said. 

"I saw how you were staring PT, looking awfully jealous of those girls," Bill said. 

"Pssh, I wasn't jealous Bill. I know they always flirt with you," Dipper said. 

"Suuure PT, but whatever you say, you always know that you have something that they can never get," Bill said. 

Dipper looked at Bill as the man grabbed his chin. 

"You have the full package," Bill purred. 

Bill leaned forward, demanding a kiss, but Dipper was being stubborn as ever. Bill huffed and wrapped his arms around Dipper. 

"At least one to hold me the rest of class," Bill pouted. 

Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes before giving in. He leaned in and gave Bill a small kiss, only for it to turn passionate. Dipper gripped Bill's arms as Bill ran his hand down Dipper's back and slipped it into his pants. 

"B-Bill!" Dipper said as he broke the kiss. 

"I was just playing around PT," Bill purred. "You can feel me up if you want as well~"

"Not even if you paid me," Dipper said as he moved Bill's hands and headed out of the bathroom. 

After class ended, Dipper was collecting his things when he heard Bill call for him to stay. They waited for everyone to leave and Bill shut the door and locked it. 

"If you're planning to get in my pants, I'm jumping out the window," Dipper said. 

"Real cute Pine Tree," Bill said as he sat on his desk, before speaking, "I wanna take you out to this club. It's practically as fun as a college party. There will be dancing, food, alcohol, strippers, sex, those stupid games to play just to swipe a kiss and all the delicious faces."

"You literally just gave me every reason not to go," Dipper said as he started to walk out until Bill grabbed his shoulders. 

"You're being such a downer PT, come have fun with me. I won't let anything happen to you," Bill purred and nuzzled Dipper's neck. 

Dipper grumbled at the man. He did not want to go to a club where it will just result in him dragging a drunk Bill home and having to lock him in the closet. He glared at Bill, who was giving him a puppy eye and pouting. 

"Pleeeease PT? I won't let anything happen to you," Bill said and gave a soft kiss on Dipper's neck. 

Dipper sighed loudly. He had nothing to do tonight anyway and would rather do something than sitting at home and get messages from Mabel or Pacifica. But then again, the description of the party made him nervous. Dipper turned his head to look at Bill and said, "I'll think about it." 

Bill smiled and leaned in to get a small kiss, but Dipper placed his hand on his lips. "After that little stunt, it's gonna be awhile."

Bill gave Dipper a look and groaned a little. Dipper smirked before heading out the door. Dipper remembered than Wendy wanted to meet up with him and he decided to meet in the lounge. He sat there and waited for the redhead, who came in a minute later. 

"Hey dude! You doing alright?" Wendy asked. 

"It's been better," Dipper said as Wendy sat next to him. 

"Good, I wanted to hear it from you. So tonight, me and a group of my friends plan to go out for a night on the road and maybe go out partying, wanna join?" Wendy asked. 

"I don't know, I may or may not already have plans, it would just depend on how I feel and all," Dipper said. 

"It's cool dude, I know that it's hard at the moment," Wendy said. 

"Maybe we can go out tomorrow after classes if you are free," Dipper said. 

"Ya, sounds like a good idea. I just hope you're feeling better," Wendy said before hugging the boy until her phone buzzed. "Ugh, I have to go check on Robbie, he's causing trouble again. I'll see you later." 

Dipper waved Wendy off before getting up to get a coffee. As he was waiting, he noticed Pacifica come in. The two stared at each other and she bit her lip. 

"Dip- I..." Pacifica started, but Dipper turned away, got his coffee, and walked out. Pacifica continued calling out to him, but he only ignored her. He didn't want to hear any other lies. 

~~~~

Dipper stared at himself in the mirror with his phone in hand. Was he really going to go? His fingers trailed the numbers as he continued thinking. His fingers finally started dialing and he held the phone up. 

It took around 15 minutes till Dipper heard loud knocking at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door to gaze upon his professor. He didn't look like a teacher at all, he looked like a party animal. He was wearing only his gold vest, black shorts, the boots he bought from the mall along with his normal bow tie and the fedora he bought. Dipper's face heated and he looked away. 

"Damn, you're certainly dressed," he said. 

Bill chuckled and took Dipper's hand and dragged him to the car. "You'll love it, I'll make sure of it."

When they arrived at the club, Dipper could already smell alcohol from outside. Bill took his hand and lead them inside and straight to the bar. Dipper and Bill sat down and ordered drinks. 

"So, you like?" Bill asked and Dipper gave him a look. 

Bill pouted and placed his drink down before standing over Dipper. Dipper blushed when Bill sat down in his lap and leaned down to kiss his neck. Dipper bit his lip as Bill trailed kisses down to Dipper's collar bone. He huffed when Bill slipped his hand up his shirt. The boy pushed Bill a little and looked at him. 

"This really isn't the place for me, you can go have fun so I won't hold you back," Dipper said. 

Bill chuckled and titled Dipper's head upwards. "You're cute PT. You just have to cut loose and not be so tense when touched."

"Maybe I just need a minute or 20," Dipper said. 

Bill sighed, gave Dipper a long, passionate kiss, before stepping off him and into the crowd. Dipper bit his lip as he watched Bill have fun with other half naked people. He felt his stomach twist a little at the sight and turned away. He gripped his drink as his mind began racing. He then heard someone chuckle and he looked out the corner of his eye and saw Pyronica sitting next to him. 

"Having fun?" she asked. 

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Dipper said. 

"Hey hey, don't get all fussy. I'm just here to question...are you and Bill dating?" she asked. 

The question actually had Dipper thinking. They have kissed a lot, but Dipper doesn't recall one asking the other out. 

"Just as I thought. He doesn't love you, he just wants to get into your pants. I'm not surprised," Pyronica said. 

"I'm sure that's not true, I wouldn't let him to begin with," Dipper reassured. 

"Keep thinking that honey," Pyronica said. 

"Shut up. You are only trying to make me throw him back to you, but I'm not gonna be a jackass when he's actually been trying. Sure he has his slips, but he doesn't mean anything by it," Dipper said. 

"You love him, don't you?" Pyroncia asked blurted bluntly. 

Dipper growled and looked to the side. "It's none of your business, just leave me alone!" 

Pyronica giggled and sat back. "Just you wait, as soon as he gets into your pants or has what he wants, you'll mean nothing to him."

Dipper was about to say something until Bill grabbed his shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a threatening tone. 

"Just telling Dipper the truth," Pyronica said with a grin. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know my life!" Bill hissed. 

"I've known a good four years Willie," Pyronica said before turning and leaving the place. 

Dipper glanced at Bill and held an expression that he couldn't read. 

"Listen Dipper, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Bill said. 

"I never said I believed her, but there's a lot to question. Like...are we even dating?! We've kissed a lot, but no one actually asked the other out," Dipper said. 

Bill looked to the side and bit his lip. Dipper looked at him and gripped his shirt. 

"D-Do you really...love me or...is it fake?" Dipper asked. 

"What?" Bill asked. 

"I-It's fine, it's not like my heart isn't crushed enough," Dipper said as he began shaking a little. 

"Dipper, you know that isn't true," Bill said. 

Dipper bit his lip and turned away and started running out. Bill followed after him and managed to catch him before he left the lot. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper tightly and pulled him close. Dipper continued to struggle as Bill dragged him to the ground. Dipper began freaking out more as the tears fell harder. He buried his face into his hands, refusing to look at Bill. Bill waited for Dipper to calm down before reaching out to take his hands and slowly removing them from his messy face. Tears and snot practically covered the younger's face. Bill pulled Dipper close, allowing him to rest against his chest, and kissed his forehead. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Dipper asked between sobs. 

"Doing what? Loving you? Is that wrong?" Bill asked. Dipper gripped the gold vest tightly. He pulled away and stood up and Bill watched as he attempted to wipe his face. The man stood up and reached his hand out slowly to place against the younger's face. The boy tensed up at the contact but melted after a second. He lifted an arm to wipe the rest of his face and looked up at the blue eye staring. 

"Who do you believe?" Bill asked, his voice dripping with worry. Dipper stared at him for a moment. His mind was racing with thoughts. Did he really trust this man? The same man who held a needle to his throat and threaten him constantly? He hasn't done it in awhile though. Dipper opened his mouth, but hiccups and whimpers came out instead. Bill took Dipper's hands into his own and kissed them softly. He was pressuring the boy. He hated it. 

Dipper sniffed and reached out slowly to grab Bill's vest. He pulled himself forward and rest his head against the man's shoulder. A blush hinted on Bill's face at the action. It's been a long time since someone willingly gave him affection. Bill reached up slowly and wrapped his arms around Dipper. He rubbed circles along Dipper's back as the boy breathed in his scent. Dipper pulled his head back to look deep into Bill's eye. His grip only tightened on Bill's vest as he looked away. 

"I wanna go home," Dipper spoke softly. Bill nodded and lead Dipper to his car. 

Arriving at the boy's house, Dipper was half asleep. Bill parked the car and lead Dipper out, making sure he walked straight. Inside, Bill placed Dipper on his couch and he fixed himself. He buttoned his vest, removed the boots and fedora and sat next to Dipper. He found a blanket hanging over a chair and pulled it over the boy. Dipper sniffled a little and sat back, looking over at Bill. Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper and collected his hands into his own. The silence was aching to the man, he wanted to know desperately how Dipper really felt, but he didn't want to pressure him. The boy has been through enough heartache with that brat. Bill snapped out of thought when he felt an arm slither over his chest. He glanced down to see Dipper resting against his chest. He threw his legs over Bill and settled into his lap. Bill felt his face heating as he observed the boy's actions. 

"I'm sorry..." Dipper finally spoke between whimpers. 

"Why are you sorry?" Bill asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

"For hurting you..." Dipper replied as he buried his face into Bill's chest. Bill bit his lip as he felt his gut twist. Dipper was about to say something else, but Bill shushed him. He ran his fingers through Dipper's brown locks and used his other to pet Dipper's cheek. Dipper's chocolate eyes were red and puffy from the tears and he held such a hurt expression. Bill placed soft kisses on Dipper's face and tightened his hold. Dipper sighed heavily and relaxed into the warmth. 

Bill's mind was racing about Pyronica and how badly she hurt Dipper. The past is in the past and Bill wanted to be fresh with Dipper and not have his problems be brought up and hurt the one person he cares about. Bill hated how he had been to Dipper and wanted to make it better, he wanted to make the boy say and mean those three words. He wanted to restrict his threatening habits, at least towards Dipper. He knew he would have to sink a needle into Pyronica's throat, but he was at least happy Dipper didn't believe her words too much. Bill gently tapped Dipper's chin to make him look up at him. He looked tired and hurt as his eyes were droopy. Bill leaned down and placed a kiss on Dipper's lips and the boy immediately rose his hands up to wrap around Bill's neck. Bill was taken back by the actions but melted into the kiss. Dipper opened his mouth, allowing Bill to slip his tongue through and the man grasped Dipper's cheek. The sweet kiss only lasted for a minute and Dipper pulled from it and rested against Bill's chest. 

"I love you," Bill finally stated softly, "I love you so damn much. I want to control my threats and not hurt you. Please believe me. I want to do all I can to make you happy. I love you."

Bill felt his hands trembling and tried ignoring it by burying his face in Dipper's hair. It didn't go unnoticed by Dipper though as he kissed Bill's cheek. He adjusted himself to lay down and dragged Bill down with him. He snuggled closer to the older and gripped the back of his vest. 

"I'll help you," Dipper whispered before placing a small kiss on Bill's lips. Bill sighed in relief and smiled. He buried his face into Dipper's hair and hugged him tightly. Dipper smiled for once in awhile and hummed softly to the warmth. They both laid there in consumed warmth and Dipper listened to the sound of Bill's heart beat. He felt his eyes droop as he replayed those three words in his head. He rose his head to take a look at Bill, who was falling asleep, one last time before he fell asleep himself.

"I love you too."


	12. Lil' Drawings and Accident

Happy wasn't even a word to begin to describe how Bill felt. He fell asleep with a smile and woke up with a smile and staring at Dipper's handsome face. He looked so tired and broken though. The sun shined through the curtains slightly as Bill opened his one eye to stare at Dipper's sleeping face. He ran his fingers through Dipper's fluffy hair and smile as he ran a finger over the birthmark. Bill noticed how comfortable Dipper looked and the slight smile he held in his sleep. Bill softly pecked Dipper's tired eyes and held him tighter. He deeply inhaled Dipper's sweet scent and sighed happily. Bill continued littering Dipper's face in small kisses as the younger stirred and opened an eye. The younger grumbled as he tried covering his face with his hands. Bill chuckled as he moved the boy's hands to look at him.

"Good morning my sapling," Bill whispered. Dipper mumbled again and tried going back to sleep. Bill smirked and began kissing down to Dipper's neck, finding a sweet spot to suck on. Dipper inhaled quickly and pulled away. He placed his finger on Bill's lips and glared at him. 

"Don't be such a downer, not since you've made me the happiest man alive," Bill said. Dipper raised an eyebrow until the memory of last night flooded into his mind. He clearly remembered saying those words and his face burned. Bill chuckled and cupped his cheeks before placing more soft kisses on his lips before connecting their lips into a passionate kiss. Dipper closed his eyes and pulled the older closer, enjoying his warmth. He pulled away for a breath and sat up, ignoring Bill's whine. He stood, stretched and headed for the kitchen. Bill continued to whine as he snuggled in the blanket. 

"Sapling, I'm cold!" the man whined. Dipper smirked and began making toast. The man grunted as he stood and walked into the kitchen, practically falling forward onto Dipper and clinging to him. 

"Bill! I'm trying to cook! If you're so cold, put on a sweater!" Dipper said. 

"No, I want my warm, little love. You feel much better than a sweater," Bill hummed as he buried his face into Dipper's shoulder. Bill turned Dipper around and smiled at his grumpy face. He leaned forward for a kiss, but Dipper pushed his face away. 

"Oh hell nah, brush your teeth first! Your breath is like ass!" Dipper gagged. Bill giggled and continued trying to get a kiss. 

"Come on, gimme a kiss," he said in a childish voice. 

"NO!" Dipper said, spatula in hand and began whacking Bill in the head like an owner to a dog. "Get a mint or something!"

Bill pouted and stuck his tongue out at Dipper. He snatched the toast as soon as it popped out and bolted upstairs. 

"HEY!" Dipper called out and Bill's laugh echoed in the house. Dipper grumbled as he began making more toast and cleaned up the living room. When he finished and sat down to eat, Bill stumbled down the stairs and walked to Dipper to wrap his arms around him. Dipper turned to look at him and chuckled a little at the man's bed hair. He took another bite of toast before relaxing in the man's hold. 

"This is nice, we need moments like this more often," Bill purred. Dipper remembered more of last night and bit his lip. 

"H-Hey Bill..." Dipper stuttered as a blush hinted on his face. 

"Hmm?"

"A-Are we like...dating now?" Dipper asked.

"Looks like it," the man purred and turned the boy around to place a kiss on his forehead. 

"I-I umm..." Dipper couldn't make out his words as he stared at the floor. 

"What's the matter sapling?" Bill questioned. 

"Will we have to keep this a secret?

"Are you still embarrassed about dating a male?" Bill questioned. 

"N-No, I-I mean...yes...I just...I guess I'm just worried about how people will think of me as," Dipper confessed. 

"Pine Tree, you have nothing to be scared about. There is nothing wrong with it. It doesn't matter what people think, what matters is that I love you. I want to be there to take care of you and make this last," Bill said. 

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone," Dipper said, worry in his eyes. Bill pulled up a chair and sat next to Dipper as he held his hands. 

"I promise," he spoke softly and kissed the male's hands. 

"When I was little, I was picked on a lot for my birthmark. I was often called a freak, something abnormal. It followed me through middle school and during my sophomore year, it kinda died down, but there were the old bullies. I swear, if my sister and Pacifica hadn't been there, I'd probably have left the city. During middle school, I still had my huge crush on Pacifica, but there was this one person that ruined my life and made me feel like all my chances would be lost...me and him weren't on good terms as kids, but I thought he would have changed when he got older."

Bill noticed how uncomfortable Dipper was looking and gripped his hands. 

"Take your time," he whispered. 

"It was during a party, I think it was Pacifica's that she had every few months. I was getting a little carried away with my drinking and so did that guy. He...he was drunk as well and dragged me to a room where...he kissed me."

"So you have kissed a male before. You lied to me," Bill said, sounding a bit angry. 

"N-No! It wasn't intended! It wasn't anywhere near public affection, nor was it anything I wanted! What happened after, a bunch of people found us and took pictures. It ruined my life Bill! I wanted none of that and it was because I got fucking drunk that it happened! If I wasn't drunk, it would have been prevented! I-It's one of the reasons I was worried that night in the restaurant with you. I was scared of people snapping pictures or videos or something to hurt me! It was never a goal to hurt you, I know you've been trying, but it's just...I don't want that night repeating. I wasn't able to live down the harassment for months to years! It wasn't until I left high school that it stopped completely and I dropped all contact with that guy."

Dipper had tears threatening to fall as he looked at Bill. 

"I wasn't embarrassed by you, I was scared. I was scared of getting harassed like I did back then and I don't think I could live like that," Dipper said as he wiped a few tears. 

Bill felt a hint of guilt as he stared at Dipper, his angry expression softening into a look of sadness for the boy. 

"I was in denial of maybe being bi for so long. Then when you came along, it just brought those fears back and with your habits, I didn't know what to do. I knew I was starting to feel something for you, but I was so angry with you, so scared of you... When Pacifica did that to me, I felt like nothing could go right in my life ever again, but...you still came along to try. Last night, I actually felt safe with you, I'm glad you didn't leave..."

Hearing all of this made Bill reach to hug his Pine Tree tightly. He pulled the boy into his lap and squeezed him tight as if he would disappear on the spot. Bill wanted to slap himself for getting angry at Dipper for the last few days, he certainly didn't know what this boy had gone through. Bill stood up, Dipper following, and made the boy look at him. He brought the boy in for a sweet kiss and held on tightly as if it was the last kiss. Once they pulled back for a breath, Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's hair. Bill knew how bad harassment could get, he knew from the experience for years. 

"Mason."

Dipper shot his head up to look at Bill. He only used his real name once before and never again until now. 

"I'm...sorry...to hear what happened to you. Believe me when I say that I know how bad that kind of shit can get, but listen to me carefully. It won't happen again. I don't care if I have to tear everyone apart to make sure it doesn't, it won't happen again. I love you so damn much. I promise that no one will torment you because of mistakes that happen or for who you love. You have nothing to be scared of, nothing to be worried about or embarrassed by. I have a bad habit, yes, but I'm willing to get help to control it for you...just for you. I want us to have a life together and not be afraid of what others will think. I'll make sure we'll have a life together."

Dipper stared at Bill's soft eye. He sounded so sweet, he looked sincere. Dipper sighed and leaned forward into Bill's arms. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and relaxed into the comfort and warmth. 

"Thank you, Bill...I feel so much better getting this off my chest," Dipper said. 

"Damn, awhile ago we had a moment, last night we had a moment, and now we are having a similar moment. Do we need a moment every day to make confessions? Get a confession booth?" Bill asked with a grin. 

"DAMNIT BILL, YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" Dipper said as Bill giggled and kissed his cheek. 

"I love you PT," Bill giggled. 

"Ya ya, love you too, ya dork," Dipper giggled. He looked over at his clock and panicked. 

"OH MY TITS, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Dipper said as he bolted upstairs. Bill huffed and looked down at his outfit, seeing that he was wearing the same thing from the club. 

"I think I'll go like this, whaddya think PT?" Bill asked as Dipper came downstairs with clothes on and brushing his hair. 

"Oh sure, I'm sure the girls will just love to see you in shorts," Dipper said rolling his eyes. 

"Aww, jealous Pine Tree? You know my ass if only for you," Bill teased and turned to wiggle his butt. 

"Oh my god Bill," Dipper said as he covered his face. 

Bill giggled as he approached Dipper and grabbed his hands before slipping them onto his butt. Dipper's face drained to a pure red as he yanked his hands back and took a pillow from the couch to hit Bill with. The man laughed as the boy assaulted him with the pillow. He then grabbed the man's wrist and yanked him upstairs to find some clothes. He threw the man into his room and onto his bed. 

"Whoa Pine Tree!! Getting so frisky!!" Bill said with excitement. 

"Shut up, I'm just finding you something to wear because you're not wearing that," Dipper said. 

Bill chuckled and suddenly got an idea. He began stripping while Dipper's back was turned. He was working with his shorts when Dipper turned around. 

"BILL, OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" he shouted as he threw clothes at the laughing blonde.

"Come on PT, we're both guys here aaaaannd we are dating~," Bill chuckled. 

Dipper crossed his arms and pouted as he glared at a wall with a burning face. Bill chuckled and looked at the suggested clothing. He slipped the fluffy yellow sweater on followed by the jeans. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around himself and inhaled deeply at Dipper's scent that still hung on the sweater. 

"Smells just like you, my little tree," Bill said as he smiled cutely.

"You're being creepy again," Dipper said. Bill giggled and Dipper finished gathering his things before dragging the man out. Bill had to take his car to drive home to collect his things for class and would text Dipper when he arrived. Dipper wanted to come with him, but Bill insisted he go on to college. 

Dipper pulled up in the lot and got out and instantly headed to class. He entered the room, placed his phone on the table and took out his sketch book. He decided to doodle a small picture of him and Bill together. He felt so much more comfortable now with talking about his past with someone, he just didn't expect it to be with his college professor. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted out of his heart and he felt happy. It's been forever since he even thought about that moment during that party, he felt that if he would actually be with someone, mainly a man, he would need to talk about those memories and insecurities so they didn't hang on him and make him a mess. He just felt better now and if Bill would get these problems sorted out and be less secretive with him, this relationship would really work out. He was doodling Bill's face when another person made their presence known. Dipper lifted his head and saw the female blonde. He grunted and focused on the doodle. The female huffed and approached Dipper. 

"I said I'm sorry! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" she asked. 

"Nothing. I told you that if you didn't want to rush into it, we didn't have to, but no! YOU INSTEAD KISSED MY SISTER! What the fuck was the point of us getting into a relationship? HUH?" Dipper snapped, getting fed up. 

"I was into the relationship...at first," Pacifica said. 

"Ya 'at first.' I wouldn't have been as hurt if we just broke it off or never started. I don't care, I DON'T NEED YOU!" Dipper snapped. Pacifica crossed her arms and looked away. 

"You're right. You don't care. I guess I dodged a bullet," Pacifica snarled. 

"You honestly think I would have been toxic?" Dipper asked. 

"You're acting like it!" the female replied. 

"I loved you! I actually did. YOU think YOU dodged a bullet?? I dodged a bullet! I see now that staying with you would have been the biggest mistake of my life AND I MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES IN MY LIFE!" Dipper yelled and stood. Pacifica's face went red. She looked ready to blow when the door opened and in walked Bill with arms full of stuff. He glared at the two, narrowing his eyes at the blonde and noticed how upset Dipper looked. 

"Something going on here Pine Tree? Is she bothering you?" Bill asked, his down getting dark at the last sentence. Dipper looked away before getting up to help Bill with the supplies. Pacifica just crossed her arms and headed for her seat. Once Dipper and Bill were finished setting everything down, Dipper headed for his seat and Bill knelt down in front of his table. Dipper looked tensed as he tried focusing on the drawing. Bill reached over and placed his hand on Dipper's cheek, calming the boy. Dipper's expression softened as he looked up at his lover. 

"Cute drawing PT, I really like the hot one," Bill complimented. 

"Oh I know I am," Dipper said and Bill gave a dramatic gasp. Dipper giggled and the man pushed him slightly. Pacifica glared at the giggling boys. A few students started walking in and Bill grunted. Dipper leaned forward to kiss the man's cheek gently. 

"You'll live," the boy whispered. Bill gave Dipper a sarcastic glare before standing. The man gave a lazy assignment because he didn't feel like lecturing. A few students worked while others did their own thing, mainly being on their phone. Dipper managed to finish the assignment in 10 minutes and spent the rest of the time doodling small images of him and Bill together or Bill alone with hearts. Bill was tapping his finger on his desk, bored out of his mind as he stared at Dipper. Dipper raised his head to looked at Bill, who blew him a kiss. Dipper giggled and caught the kiss to place on his heart. Bill smirked and got an idea. He took out paper and used his pen to doodle. Once he was finished, he held up a drawing of him proposing roses to Dipper. Dipper giggled at the bad drawing, he loved how Bill tried to draw. He held up his doodles and Bill chuckled. Bill began drawing stick figures, labeling them 'D' for Dipper and 'B' for himself and began drawing scenes. He first made one of him and Dipper at the club and drew a slutty looking stick figure, labeling it 'P.' Dipper laughed and decided to do the same thing Bill was doing and made a scene of him and Bill smooching under the moonlight. So cheesy. 

Bill and Dipper continued communicating through their drawings till class was over. The students left the room, Pacifica continued glaring daggers at the boys. Bill glared back before kissing Dipper's forehead gently, making sure Pacifica saw. Her eyes widened a bit before she left the room with no words. Dipper looked at Bill's drawings and giggled. 

"I really do look hot," Dipper said sarcastically. 

"No shit, buuuuut I'm the straight up sexy one," Bill said as he placed his hand on his chest. 

"If you devoured my mouth, you ain't straight," Dipper teased and Bill laughed. 

"I actually really think we can make this work. I've never felt so comfortable around someone before other than Mabel," Dipper said. 

"I'll make sure we make this relationship works. I've never been this happy with someone," Bill said before giving Dipper a sweet kiss. 

"We sound so cheesy," Dipper laughed. 

"No, we sound like lovers," Bill corrected. 

"I'll see you for lunch maybe," Dipper said before turning away. Bill grunted at the fact that he still had to teach, but waved Dipper off. 

~~~~

Dipper was sitting outside under a tree doing homework. He barely heard his sister sneaking up behind him. 

"HIYA BRO BRO!" she shouted and Dipper screamed. 

"Damnit Mabel, you scared the shit out of me!!" Dipper said as he punched his sister's arm. She giggled and sat down. 

"So, how have things been?" she asked. 

"Things have been...great actually," Dipper admitted. 

"Aww, you feel better? That's great!" Mabel said. 

"Ya, I've had someone to help and relieve stress I've had," Dipper said. 

"Ooooh who is it??!" Mabel questioned as she bounced. Dipper felt his face heat up and debated whether to spill or not. He knew she would squeal and they were in the open. 

"I-I don't know. We are in the open and I don't want you to squeal about it," Dipper said. 

"Ok, I promise not to squeal. Sibling promises!" Mabel said as she leaned closer. 

"I-It's the history professor," Dipper confessed. He didn't use Bill's name because he still needed to question why Pyronica calls him William and all and didn't know which one could have been a nickname. 

"Oooh William, are you serious?! I knew it! I knew you liked him!!" Mabel giggled. Dipper stared at his sister. She used William as well. Bill had to be a nickname. 

Dipper blushed and buried his face into his notebook. 

"Aww come on Bro Bro, I think it's cute! I mean, it's not like you're a minor hitting on an old man!" Mabel giggled. 

"Mabel shush!" Dipper said and Mabel looked at him and realized what he was getting at. 

"Oh you...did anything happen?" she asked. 

"No. Memories from high school came back and it hurt to think about. He's actually trying instead of threatening me," Dipper said. 

"Aww, that's so cute. But what if he threatens you again?" Mabel asked with worry at the sentence. 

"We are gonna work on it. He promised to get help with it for me," Dipper said as he blushed. 

"Just thinking about it makes me want to squeal- BUT I WON'T! Sibling promises!" Mabel stated. 

"Thank you, Mabel. I've felt weird about it and didn't know if history will repeat itself at first, but now...I feel a little more confident," Dipper smiled. 

"No worries at all Bro Bro. It's ok to have a thing for men if you're a guy. You don't have to feel weird about it," Mabel said. 

"W-Wait, when did I even say I had a thing for him?!" Dipper lied but didn't sound convincing. 

"Bro Bro, I've lived with you for over 20 years, I can tell when your heart beats for someone and I know that you like him," Mabel said. 

"Ok ok, I'm not good at lying, and..." Dipper started but looked around before pulling his sister's extremely close to whisper. "We may...actually be...dating."

"OH MY--" Mabel was cut off by Dipper's hand smacking over her mouth. 

"Mabel!!" Dipper whispered loudly 

"Ok ok, I'm calm. But oh my god, you actually are? That's so cute! I have to make a boyfriend sweater!" she said as her eyes lit up. 

"Umm but...could you do me a favor?" Dipper asked and Mabel gave him her full attention. 

"Keep quiet about it for now, don't tell anyone. I want to get fully comfortable and not have doubts about him first. I told you because you are my sister, you're like my best friend. But I have tiny doubts and still worry about him and I want to be sure I feel a lot better with being open about it," Dipper said seriously. Mabel stared for a moment when she remembered what happened. She knew what her brother was getting at since he was dating a guy. Bill understood what Dipper got at and it made Dipper feel better that the two understood that he didn't want to rush into being open. 

"Ok, I understand. But still, expect a boyfriend sweater," she giggled. 

"Thank you Mabel, that makes me feel better," Dipper said and the two hugged. Dipper checked his watch and quickly stood. 

"I have to go, me and him are meeting for lunch," Dipper said. 

"Later Bro Bro, I have to plan that sweater!" Mabel giggled and Dipper chuckled as he rushed off. 

Dipper was waiting outside the nearby cafe as he started to feel a cold presence was near. Dipper nearly jumped around in time for Bill to jump at him. 

"Damn it Bill! What is it with people scaring my ass off today?" Dipper asked. Bill laughed and took Dipper's hand into his own. 

"Don't worry sweetie, your ass is mine," Bill chuckled and Dipper blushed and rolled his eyes as they entered the cafe. 

The two sat in a booth with their drinks and food. They got coffee and a few muffins. Dipper hummed as he bit into the warm muffin. Bill took a sip of his coffee before reaching over to take Dipper's hand. Dipper gulped and looked around quickly. 

"Pine Tree...don't be embarrassed. Remember what I said," Bill said. Dipper nodded and relaxed a little. He locked his fingers with Bill as a sign that he is trying to get comfortable. Bill smiled and squeezed Dipper's hand tightly. 

"Hey, there's something I have to ask," Dipper blurted. 

"What is it sapling?" Bill asked as he took another sip of coffee. 

"Is your real name Bill or William? I ask because not only did that lady call you William, but my sister did and I wanted to know which was real and which may have been a nickname," Dipper said. Bill seemed to think for a moment and Dipper huffed. 

"No secrets Bill, I'm honest with you," Dipper stated, clearing looking irritated at the man. 

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. Look, William is my real name and Bill is just a nickname," Bill said. Dipper looked at Bill and he felt his gut twist a little. Part of him wanted to believe Bill, but another part said that he was lying. No. He wouldn't doubt Bill, he wanted this to work. Bill must have noticed Dipper's intense thinking and sighed before standing and sitting on his side. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and kissed the side of his head. He held Dipper until he felt the boy relax. 

"I want you to trust me. Trust me as much as you love me," Bill whispered. Dipper looked up at Bill and repeated those words in his head. He slowly linked his arm with Bill's and relaxed against the man. Bill smiled but wanted to hear Dipper say it. Dipper nuzzled his face into Bill's shoulder and gave a soft purr. 

"Do you trust me? Do you trust me as much as you love me?" Bill asked. Dipper raised his head up to look at Bill. Chocolate eyes locked with the pretty blue one. He was hesitant at first and his eyes darted around for a quick second before Bill tapped his chin. 

"Don't focus on the world. It's just us. Only us," Bill said softly. Dipper looked at the man before getting the courage to lean up and kiss him gently. The man wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and tilted his head to deepen the sweet kiss. Dipper pulled away to where their lips were inches away. 

"I-I trust you. I trust you as much as I love you," Dipper said before kissing Bill again. The man smiled into the kiss as he rubbed Dipper's side gently and licked the boy's bottom lip. Dipper giggled a little before allowing entrance. The man took the opportunity and shoved his tongue through, exploring every inch of Dipper's mouth and battling for dominance. Dipper had to pull back for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and his face went red when he noticed a few people staring. Bill turned his head slightly to glared daggers and grit his teeth, giving the 'What The Fuck Are You Looking At?' face, causing the people to go on about their business. Bill looked at his Pine Tree, who was trying to bury himself into his chest.

"It's ok Pine Tree, they aren't watching," he whispered. Dipper gripped Bill's sweater and lifted his head a little. He noticed how uncomfortable the people looked and looked away. 

"It's not because of what we were doing, it's because I gave them a look that signals that I will kill them if they don't stop staring," Bill chuckled. Dipper groaned and buried his face into Bill's sweater again. 

"We REALLY need to work with you," he mumbled and Bill laughed. 

They got up from the table, leaving the half eaten muffins and taking their drinks as they left. They were walking across campus, Dipper getting nervous when Bill wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Bill noticed and smiled. 

"Would you prefer holding hands?" he asked and Dipper nodded. Bill lowered his arm for them to lock fingers. Dipper relaxed more at this and they continued across campus. Bill was fairly confident, but Dipper was still a little nervous. He noticed that he was getting death glares from jealous girls. Bill gave Dipper a reassuring squeeze and the younger focus his attention at their feet. He really was a wimp. 

That's when Dipper noticed a flash of pink heading in their direction. He bit his lip and wanted to sink into the ground when he realized it was Pyronica. They stopped when the woman blocked their path. 

"Just how long are you gonna keep lying to the poor boy Willie? You're just setting him up for heartbreak in the end," she smirked. Bill didn't look amused at all and Dipper just kept his focus to the ground. 

"Aww, don't be mad because he's not a money hungry slut," Bill bit back and Pyronica crossed her arms. 

"You don't love him, I know you. He'll find out soon enough. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he surely will know you as much as I do," Pyronica snickered and Bill's face heated. They went at it. 

Dipper stepped away as he watched the two argue. A few other students gathered around to laugh, gasp, or just look unamused at the situation. Dipper observed the two carefully as the arguing continued. Bill looked furious, his face was red and he sounded like his voice was dying from all of the screaming. Pyronica was laughing half of the time, but it quickly switched to pure frustration and anger towards the male. Dipper couldn't even picture the two as a happy couple. He pictured a fighting and arguing couple that constantly got on one another's case. There seemed to be no trust in the relationship. 

Pyronica smacked Bill clean across the face and a few students went forward to try and grab the woman. Bill looked ready to punch the woman till Dipper lunged forward. 

"Bill STOP!!" he called out, ending up receiving the blind raging punch. He fell hard to the ground and more students got involved. Some went to Dipper and Bill realized what he had done. 

"P-Pine Tree," he said before students held him back from approaching Dipper. 

Dipper sat up and noticed the dark red liquid pouring from his lip. He couldn't think with all the shouting from everyone. People were asking if he was ok, some saying to get the nurse, and others just laughing. He could hear Pyronica continuing to scream at Bill. Other the other hand, Bill was partially screaming at Pyronica, partially screaming at the students to let him go, and partially calling out to Dipper. Dipper opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly when pain shot through his face. A student helped him up and he was lead to the nurse. Dipper couldn't focus on the desperate calls from his lover, his face hurt too much. 

In the nurse, Dipper was resting an ice pack against his jaw while the nurse was cleaning the blood. 

"Is it broken?" he asked. 

"No honey, just bruised. Just keep that ice pack on it for awhile," the nurse said. 

Dipper sat there when Mabel and Wendy made their presence known in the doorway. 

"Oh my god Dipper, are you ok?!" Mabel asked. 

"Ya, ya I'm fine. Just bruised," Dipper said. 

"We heard what happened," Wendy said. Mabel walked forward and tried to touch Dipper's face, but he backed away. 

"It still hurts to even speak," Dipper said. 

"Is it broken?! Did a tooth break?!" Mabel asked. Dipper shook his head and Mabel sighed in relief. 

"When can he leave?" Wendy asked. 

"After an hour. He needs to relax his jaw and not speak," the nurse said. Wendy and Mabel nodded and sat down to wait with Dipper. 

~~~

The hour was long and painful to sit through. When it finally was time, Dipper was eager to leave, he couldn't even wait for the girls. He bolted through campus to make his way to the building that had Bill's class. When he arrived, he saw Bill packing his things. 

"Bill..." Dipper said quietly, but loud enough for the man to hear. He whipped around and practically tackled Dipper into a tight embrace. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he said and repeated those words over and over. Dipper shushed the man and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him. 

"It's ok, it was an accident," Dipper said. 

"It's my fault. If I had just walked away from her, none of that would have happened," Bill said. He sounded so upset, Dipper had never seen this side of the man. He was usually cheery, irritating, or angry. Of course, he had his hurt moments, but now he looked like he was about to cry.

Dipper cupped Bill's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Bill grabbed at Dipper's wrists and melted into the kiss. Dipper pulled back and looked at the older. 

"It's ok. I'm not angry with you. It was my fault for stepping in. I just didn't want to see it get physical," Dipper said. 

"If the argument didn't start, it wouldn't have gotten to that point. I should have kept my mouth shut," Bill said.

"What happened? Did you get in trouble?" Dipper asked. 

"Yes, I won't be here for awhile. I managed to make a deal to avoid getting arrested," Bill said and Dipper listened. 

"As long as I stay away from campus for awhile until he calls me to come back and get anger management, he wouldn't call the cops," Bill said. Now it was Dipper's turn to look like he wanted to cry. 

"No..." he groaned as he wrapped his arm around the older. 

"Hey, it's ok. It's better than being arrested and having to possibly never see you again," Bill said, trying to make it a calmer moment. Dipper nodded and buried his face into the man's sweater. Bill rubbed the boy's back but pulled away to look at his face. He saddened a little when he saw the bruise on Dipper's jaw. He reached up slowly to place cold fingers against the warm skin. 

"What happened to Pyronica?" Dipper asked. 

"I don't know, me and her were sent in at different times so we wouldn't have to be in the same room together," Bill said. He leaned down to place soft kisses on the bruise and Dipper flinched slightly, but leaned into the kisses. Bill continued to mumbled 'I'm sorry,' and Dipper's tightened his grip around the man's neck. He twirled his fingers in the man's locks and kissed him. The two held the sweet kiss for a minute before pulling away. 

"Come on, I wanna take you out to make up for the incident," Bill said. 

"Bill, it's fine. You don't have to," Dipper assured, but the man shook his head. 

"I'm taking you out. I want to make up for it. Please..." Bill said. Dipper sighed and nodded. The man kissed Dipper's bruise one last time before finishing with collecting his things. Dipper helped carry the stuff to the blonde's car and loaded it in the trunk. 

"We can still text during your hours and when you get home, we'll do whatever," Bill assured and Dipper nodded. He really didn't want to have to go to classes with Bill not there, the man became the only reason he wanted to go. Dipper called Mabel, telling her that he was going with Bill for a night out and wanted her to take his own car to his house. She agreed and Dipper got into Bill's car with him. The man turned on the radio, held Dipper's hand and started the car up to leave campus and head out into their night.


	13. Eyepatch and Fears

Dipper puffed his cheeks a little as he watched the woman behind the register flirt with Bill. All he wanted to do was see a nice movie with his lover, but this bitch had to ruin it. Bill seemed to be going along with it, but had a very bored tone. Dipper knew he wasn't trying to actually make moves on the lady, but he couldn't help the way his gut twisted when he heard her laugh and compliment Bill. Why couldn't he just get popcorn and be done?! He looked away, trying to distract himself, but nothing really helped. 

"Sooo, seeing this movie alone? It's awfully scary, maybe I could come hold your hand," the woman said as she batted her eyes. Dipper's face burned and chest hurt as he tried not to look at them. He could clearly hear Bill chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, but I think I would rather hold hands with my boyfriend than a fuckin' slut!" Bill hissed with a smile. Dipper glanced towards him and let out a giggle as he saw the woman's face drop. Bill got the food and walked up to Dipper, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead before taking his hand. He stuck his tongue out at the woman as they entered the theater. 

"You really need to stop that," Dipper said. 

"Aww, is my little sapling jealous?" Bill asked.

"If we are gonna be honest with each other, VERY!" Dipper said, being loud on the last word. Bill chuckled and lead the younger in a back corner where no one sat. Dipper sat and proceeded to eat some of the popcorn and focus on the movie. Bill didn't seem satisfied and wrapped his arm around Dipper, not bothering to do the cheesy yawning. Dipper leaned into his lover but didn't look at him. Bill tilted his head and began to assault Dipper's face in kisses. 

"B-Bill! We are supposed to watch the movie!" Dipper said as he blushed. 

"You know those couples only come in to make out with the movie playing in the background~," Bill said and chuckled. Dipper grumbled and shut his eyes tightly as Bill kisses his eyes. He was gentle around the bruise on Dipper's jaw and started trailing to Dipper's neck. Dipper whined a little as he tried focusing on the movie. He tried reaching for the popcorn, but Bill moved it into his lap. Bill found Dipper's sweet spot and began sucking and biting. He placed one hand against Dipper's neck and the other rubbed his side. Dipper bit his lip and tried holding back the moans that threatened to spill. Bill smiled and gave a soft purr as he left a mark that he made sure would last. Dipper pulled away a little and placed his hand against his neck where Bill left the hickey. 

"BILL! You gave me a hickey?!" Dipper asked as quietly as he could. Bill smiled and held in his laughs that threatened to spill. Dipper crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, puffing his cheeks. 

"You're so cute when you're mad~" Bill chuckled and leaned over to kiss Dipper's cheek. Dipper grumbled as Bill nuzzled his face against his. The boy reached over to try and get food, but with all the movement, the bucket fell out of Bill's lap and Dipper accidentally ended up hitting his hand against Bill's crotch. His face exploded in embarrassment as Bill looked at him. 

"Ooo, aren't you frisky~," Bill said in a seductive tone. 

"No! No! That was an accident!!" Dipper said quickly. Bill laughed and pulled Dipper into his lap. Dipper's face flushed as he looked down into the pretty blue eye. A scream came from the movie, causing Dipper to flinch. He looked around quickly, but Bill quickly turned his attention back to him. 

"Remember, don't focus on the world. It's just us," he said quietly. Dipper relaxed a bit more as Bill leaned up for a kiss. Dipper's eyes drooped as he ran his hand through Bill's hair. Bill hummed as he started running his hand down Dipper's side and up his shirt. Dipper gripped Bill's shirt tightly and was visibly shaking a little. Bill relaxed his hand against Dipper's bare side, trying to get the boy to relax. Dipper tried being a little more confident and licked Bill's bottom lip before shoving his tongue into Bill's mouth. The man moaned into the kiss as he brought Dipper's body closer to his. He removed his hands from Dipper's body and began working at his shirt. Dipper pulled back to watch Bill unbutton his shirt to reveal that toned chest that made his face burn. The younger looked away to see if anyone was watching, no one was. He turned back and wrapped his arms around Bill, bringing the man into a passionate kiss. He tangled one hand in Bill's locks while running the other down the man's chest, feeling every inch of muscle. Bill hummed as the boy's hand slipped onto his shoulder, causing the shirt to fall down his arms. The hand that was in the blonde's locks ended up brushing against the man's eye patch, causing it to shift a little. Bill visibly flinched and pulled from the kiss. Dipper looked at the uncomfortable man as he shifted his eye patch back into place. He never saw Bill look so uncomfortable. It's like Bill is revealing more deep emotions the closer the two get. Bill glanced at Dipper and the boy opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly when looking into the man's eye. The man lowered his head and snuggled into Dipper's chest. Bill generally looked uncomfortable about his eye patch and Dipper knew that it wouldn't be a good topic to bring up. Bill tightened his grip around Dipper's waist and pulled him closer as he snuggled his face impossibly closer into his chest. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and brushed his hair. Dipper finally stood up and dragged Bill along with him. He fixed the man's shirt and took his hand. 

"How about we maybe...go to your place?" Dipper asked, trying to make the mood seem better. 

"No," Bill snapped, being a bit harsher than needed. Dipper looked to the side and bit his lip. Bill sat back down and Dipper stared at him before excusing himself to the bathroom. He entered the restroom, made sure no one else was in and looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Why can't he just talk to me about this stuff? He knows about my birthmark, why can't I just see him fully?" Dipper asked himself as he leaned over the sink. He thought back to the moment that just happened and bit his lip again. How it hasn't bleed yet from biting it so much, he doesn't know. 

"I thought we were gonna trust each other from now on," the boy said to himself and turned on the water to wash his face, he didn't even notice the door opening. He jolted when he felt arms slither around him and looked into the mirror to see the blonde. 

"I'm sorry. We are gonna trust each other, but it needs time. We can't just spit out everything to each other like that, I thought you would understand that," Bill said. Now Dipper felt guilty. He felt stupid for thinking that they could just learn everything about each other on day one in dating. Bill could feel the emotion leaking off of Dipper and hugged him tighter. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you understand what it's like with embarrassments," Bill said. Dipper turned around to look at Bill and hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get more comfortable with this relationship," Dipper said.

"It'll take time, but I promise that you'll understand soon," Bill said before kissing him. After the moment, the two decided to head to Dipper's place, the boy didn't question why they couldn't try at Bill's house this time. He didn't want to anger the man anymore. He was so impressed on how hard Bill was actually trying with this relationship. Now, he just had to wait and see how it goes from here. The two entered his house and Bill sat on the couch. Dipper excused himself to take a shower and allowed Bill to help himself to anything in the fridge since they didn't really eat much at the movies. Dipper entered his bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the waiting shower. He allowed the heated water to wash his face and he ran his fingers through his hair. He had forgotten to shut the door entirely and didn't hear it open. Dipper's eyes were closed as he washed his face and didn't notice the older stripping outside the shower. The shower curtains were pulled back and Dipper flinched when he felt the familiar arms. He quickly turned around and his face burned as he covered his face. 

"B-BILL!!! GET OUT OF MY SHOWER! WE'RE NAKED!!!" Dipper shouted. 

"Your comfortable with my chest, let's get you more comfortable with the rest~," Bill said as he moved Dipper's hands. The boy huffed with embarrassment, he really has lost his cool around this man at this point. He avoided contact at Bill's lower area and focused on his chest. Bill wrapped his arms around the younger as he kissed him sweetly. He avoided touching Dipper's butt and rested his hands on the boy's hips. Dipper pulled back a little and noticed that the man STILL had the eye patch on. He puffed his cheeks and Bill laughed. 

"Don't think it's a pass sweetheart~?" the man said. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

"You're an asshole," he said. Bill moved Dipper's wet bangs out of his face, revealing his birthmark and kissed it. 

"So sweet of you PT," Bill said. The two began washing each other, Dipper trying hard to avoid looking at Bill's lower area. Bill pulled the boy close and slipped his hands onto the boy's butt. The boy's face flushed. 

"Move em or I'll bite you," Dipper said. 

"Aww, back to the tough act eh?" Bill asked as he gave Dipper's butt a squeeze. Dipper hit Bill's arm and the man laughed. Bill continued rubbing Dipper's butt as the boy growled. 

"You can do the same if you desire~," Bill said. 

"Absolutely not!" Dipper hissed and backed away a little. Bill chuckled and kissed Dipper's neck, licking the hickey he left before. Dipper rubbed Bill's back as he relaxed into the hold, blushing greatly when their bodies closed in on each other. The two continued washing each other for a good 10 minutes before Dipper turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and felt Bill behind him. Dipper wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into his room. He changed into his PJs and collapsed onto his bed. Bill only slipped on underwear before joining Dipper. The coolness felt amazing against their hot skin from the water. Dipper snuggled into the sheets and Bill brushed his wet hair. 

"I love you," Bill said quietly. Dipper smiled and kissed Bill's forehead. 

"I love you too. I love you as much as I trust you, so very very much," Dipper said as he snuggled close to Bill. The two laid there for a minute before Dipper raised his head and slowly reached up to place his hand on the side of Bill's face with the eye patch. 

"Understand that no matter what you look like, I'll still love you," he said quietly. 

Bill placed his hand over Dipper's and shut his eye. He grabbed his lover and nuzzled against him. The boys fell asleep in each other's arms, Bill's face nestled in the crook of Dipper's neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week and Dipper felt like a love sick puppy. He lived through campus by texting Bill and practically assaulted the man in kisses and hugs when he got home as if he hasn't seen him in years. Bill was constantly staying at Dipper's place, not that the boy minded, and it's like he lived there. Dipper felt so close to Bill, he was slowly getting comfortable with the relationship in public, but he was quiet about it to his friends and only Mabel knew. He never felt so happy with a man to love. 

Dipper was currently sitting on a bench with his sister talking about Bill. 

"You seem to like him a lot," Mabel giggled. 

"Mabes, you have no idea. He's trying so hard to make this work, I've never met someone that wanted to make something work out with me," Dipper said as he blushed. 

"Is he controlling himself"? Mabel asked with a stern tone. 

"We are working with it Mabes. It's gonna take some time. We can't be a happy go couple day one," Dipper said as he felt his phone buzz. He checked Bill's texts and giggled. 

"Ooo what is it?! What did he say?!" Mabel asked and Dipper turned his phone.

D: You just woke up?  
B: Yes and I'm mad!  
D: Why?!  
B: Because...it interrupted by glorious dream about you  
D: You're such a dork XD  
B: You love this fuckin' dork you adorable brat

"You guys are so cheesy," Mabel giggled. 

"Well, I'm getting used to a relationship with a guy, I'm nervous! He's doing his best to help me get comfortable," Dipper giggled. 

"You really do love him," Mabel said with a smile and Dipper nodded. 

"I've never felt so much love for someone before," Dipper said and Mabel cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. 

"Except for you of course!!" Dipper said quickly. Mabel giggled and Dipper took out his sketch book to make more doodles of Bill.

"Just understand, if he hurts you, I'll murder his ass," Mabel said and Dipper laughed. His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. 

B: I miss you so much

With the message, Bill attached a photo of him half naked in Dipper's bed. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD BILL!" Dipper shouted and Mabel burst out laughing. 

"Awww," Mabel laughed. Dipper pulled a hilarious unamused expression and Mabel took a picture using his phone and sent it to Bill. Bill replied with a photo of him pouting. Dipper replied with a photo of his middle finger. 

B: Fuckin' love you too, dork  
D: Hehe, you looked cute tho  
B: I'm gonna get you back for that  
D: Kiss my ass  
B: Sure ;)  
D: I hate you  
B: Love you ^3^

"He sounds fun," Mabel laughed. 

"Ya, I love him so much," Dipper blushed as he thought about his lover. 

"You guys are so cute, AAHHH, can't wait to finish my boyfriend sweaters!!" Mabel giggled. Dipper giggled and his phone buzzed again, but it wasn't from Bill, but Wendy. 

W: WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!!!!!!  
D: What?! WHAT'S GOING ON?  
W: MEET ME IN THE LOUNGE NOW!!!

"Uhh, Wendy is losing her shit, I need to go find her," Dipper said.

"I'll come too!" Mabel said and the twins headed into the direction of the building quickly. The two entered the lounge, but Wendy wasn't there. 

"Check the next two floors," Dipper said and Mabel nodded as she headed up the spiral staircase. Dipper waited and checked his phone, texting Bill. He giggled and turned, only to bump into someone and spill their coffee. 

"O-Oh god, I'm so sorry!!" Dipper said quickly. 

"It's ok! Don't worry about it," a voice said and Dipper froze. He stared at the baby blue suit and felt his heart stop. Dipper gripped the strap of his backpack as he dared to raise his glance to see the man staring down at him. 

"Dipper?" he asked. Dipper felt a knot in his throat before hearing his sister come down the stairs. 

"Dipper I don't see her-- GIDEON?!" she yelled. 

"H-Hello Mabel..." Gideon said but didn't look away from Dipper. Dipper was petrified, he just stood there and stared at the floor. 

"Dipper!" Mabel called out and Dipper practically jolted as if seeing a ghost when Gideon reached out to him. This caused Dipper to bolt through the doors. 

"Dipper, wait!!" the white-haired male called out. By the time Dipper left, Wendy rushed in. 

"Oh shit," she mouthed. Mabel crossed her arms, stormed up to the man and grabbed his collar. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she screamed. Gideon raised his hands up in defense. 

"Calm down and give me time to explain!" he said. 

"Dipper was finally happy until you showed up!" Mabel shouted and bolted through the doors after Dipper, Wendy following. 

The tears were already stinging his face as Dipper practically sped through traffic. He just wanted to be with Bill now. He parked the car quickly when arriving and got out, not caring about his bag and practically burst through the door. He called out to Bill through sobs. The man quickly came downstairs with a look of concern. Dipper tackled the man into a hug and sobbed. 

"Hey, shhh. I'm here, what's the matter?" Bill said softly. Dipper couldn't speak and just let it out into Bill's chest. He inhaled deeply and tried to relax into his lover. Bill brought Dipper over to the couch and sat him down, joining his side. He kissed Dipper's head and continued whispering sweet words into Dipper's ear. After a few minutes, the boy calmed down, only whimpers and hiccups coming from him. 

"My sweet sapling, what happened?" Bill asked, his tone dripping with worry. 

"I-I...I came into contact with someone that hurt me so badly, I-I don't know where he came from, but I'm scared," Dipper stuttered. 

"Ok ok, calm down and breathe," Bill said and Dipper took a few breaths. "Now start over."

"Someone from my life that hurt me so badly before came back...h-he...he was the one that ruined my life in high school," Dipper said as he whimpered. Bill caught on quickly and hugged Dipper. "I just want to be here with you."

Bill picked Dipper up bridal style and walked upstairs. He entered the bedroom and placed Dipper on the cool bed, which the boy nuzzled into the sheets. Bill laid down next to him and cuddled the boy. Dipper buried his face into Bill's chest and sniffled. 

"I'll make sure he never hurts you again," Bill growled. Dipper wiped his face and grumbled. 

"And I was so happy until," he said quietly. 

"He won't hurt you EVER AGAIN! Understand that," Bill said in a threatening tone. Dipper raised his head and grasped Bill's cheek. 

"Please don't get into any more trouble, I can't risk losing you," Dipper said. 

"My sapling, you have nothing to worry about," Bill said and kissed Dipper gently. Dipper relaxed, ignoring his buzzing phone. Bill stroked his lover's hair and coaxed him to sleep. It was so sudden, it threw him off guard. Dipper was asleep in seconds and Bill clung to him tightly. 

~~~~~

Mabel grumbled as she put her phone away. She huffed and crossed her arms. 

"He was so upset," she said to the red-head. 

"I can't fucking BELIEVE he came back!" Wendy said. 

"I swear when he--" Mabel was cut off by Gideon walking out of a crowd towards them. Mabel attempted to tackle him, but Wendy held her back. 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE!!" Mabel screamed. 

"LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE!" Gideon overpowered Mabel. 

"WHY SHOULD WE!?" Wendy asked. 

Gideon took a deep breath as the girls continued to yell. Before he had a chance to speak, they both stormed off and he facepalmed. 

When Dipper woke, his neck hurt and he felt sore. He yawned and noticed that he was snuggled into Bill's warm chest. He smiled and inhaled Bill's scent. He sat up and stretched, noticing that he woke up his lover. The man yawned and opened his eye. 

"You ok love?" he asked and Dipper nodded. 

"I guess I really needed that nap," Dipper said as he laid back down. Bill sat up and stretched. 

"How about I make us something to eat?" he asked.

"That sounds nice," Dipper said as he wiped his face of the dry tears and snot. Bill headed downstairs and Dipper took in a deep breath before reaching over to his phone. 

W: ARE YOU OK?!  
M: ARE YOU OK?! DO I NEED TO COME OVER?!  
D: Girls, I'm fine.  
M: That's great, I was so worried, but I knew you needed time  
D: Ya, I feel a bit better, but not fully at all. I don't even know if I can go to college tomorrow  
M: Ok ok, take your time! It's up to you, but I'll certainly look after you if you do come  
D: Thanks Mabes 

Wendy must of not of seen the messages wonder what she was doing. Dipper sat up and stripped from his clothes to change into a t-shirt and shorts. He walked downstairs and say Bill in the kitchen cooking pasta. Dipper walked to Bill and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

"I was thinking we could share," Bill suggested. 

"Sounds great," Dipper yawned. 

"It'll be done soon," Bill said as he turned to the younger. Dipper smiled and gave Bill a quick kiss before sitting down. Bill sat with him and held his hand tightly. 

"You going tomorrow?" Bill asked. 

"No. I-I can't handle it," Dipper said and was visibly shaking. Bill leaned most of his weight onto Dipper and gave a purr, which Dipper blushed slightly. Dipper chuckled as Bill nuzzled his face into Dipper's neck and gave small kisses. Dipper leaned into Bill and moaned softly as Bill started sucking on another spot on his neck. Dipper tilted his head to give Bill more room as the man pulled the younger closer. Dipper had his mouth closed to prevent more moaning, but Bill rolled his hips upward and Dipper's lip slipped from under his teeth. Dipper gripped Bill's shoulder and hair as the man continued to leave another hickey. Dipper moaned louder as the man's teeth sunk into his flesh. Bill's hands grasped Dipper's ass and back as he leaned forward. Dipper gripped Bill's hair tightly and leaned closer. The man started lowering to Dipper's collar bone and began sucking and biting. Dipper continued tangling his fingers in Bill's hair until he accidentally shifted the string of the eye patch so much, it fell off. 

Dipper gasped as he was quickly pushed off Bill. He fell back as he watched Bill bolt upstairs. He sat up, rubbed his back, and noticed the eye patch still on the floor. He sighed as he adjusted his shirt, grabbed the eye patch, began going upstairs slowly. He approached the bedroom and noticed it was locked. 

"Bill..." Dipper said quietly, but there was no response. "I know this is hard for you, but I told you that I'll love you no matter what is under the eye patch."

Dipper waited for a response as he gripped the knob to check if Bill unlocked it. 

"I understand that it's something you don't like, I'm the same way. I know you may not be ready to show me right now, but I want you to understand that I won't hate you for it. I love you, Bill no matter what." Dipper continued and checked the knob. He waited when he heard footsteps and felt the knob shift to unlock. The door slowly opened, only for Bill to show part of his body. Dipper looked at him and slowly reached his hand up to place on Bill's cheek. The man flinched a little but relaxed. Dipper brushed his cheek and stepped closer. The blonde turned his head and placed his other hand over his bad eye. Dipper pushed the door open a little more and stepped closer to Bill. He didn't look at Bill's hand and instead leaned up to kiss Bill gently. Bill kissed back and grasped Dipper's cheek. Dipper pulled back and looked at Bill. Bill inhaled deeply before attempting to move his hand. 

"You don't have to if you don't want," Dipper assured. 

"I want to...I want you to trust me," Bill said as he finally managed to move his hand. Dipper stared at him for a bit. His left eye was completely gone and his flesh looked torn, it looked as if Bill was attacked by a wild dog. Bill looked uncomfortable and couldn't look at Dipper. Dipper sighed and reached up slowly to run his thumb over the scars. He leaned up and placed gentle kisses on the scars and eye. He opened his mouth to ask how it happened but quickly shut it, knowing that it was uncomfortable for Bill already. Dipper placed one last sweet kiss on the socket before pulling back. 

"You still look handsome as ever," Dipper said. 

"I'm fuckin' ugly when I take the eye patch off Dipper," Bill said in a stern tone, but Dipper wasn't fazed. He shook his head and kissed Bill again. 

"No. Eye patch or not, you're beautiful. Remember what you said? Don't focus on the world. It's only us," Dipper said sweetly. Bill chuckled a little before a small tear made its way down his cheek. Dipper was shocked. 

"W-what's wrong?!" he asked quickly, only for Bill to hug him tightly and bury his face into the boy's neck. Dipper stood there as he processed. He could feel the small tears on his neck and the tight embrace grow tighter. 

"I love you so damn much," Bill said quietly. Dipper hugged back and buried his face in Bill's shoulder. He rubbed circles on the man's back as the man let out his small cries. They were learning something new about each other every day. 

After awhile, the two were calm and they ate the pasta before chilling on the couch. Bill had his eye patch back on and Dipper didn't complain. He relaxed into the man and looked up at him. He placed his hand against the eye patch, causing the man to give him his attention. They stayed like that for a minute before Bill chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked. 

"I was just thinking how badly you hated me at the start, but you practically can't get enough of me now," Bill said. Dipper puffed his cheeks as he stared. "I never actually figured you would even like me, let alone love me." 

"I know, I hated you so much when we first met, but later down the line...I guess I was just using words to hide," Dipper said and Bill awed. The boy punched him in the arm and Bill laughed. 

"I was still getting over a lot of heartache when college started back. The last few years were painful and I thought I would have to live with the aching pain. But when me and you started talking, I forgot about everything that happened and felt happy, even when we argued," Bill said. It did feel like they could forget about all their problems when they were together like nothing mattered except for them. Dipper hasn't worried about Gideon ever since last night, he hasn't even thought about him. Dipper leaned up to kiss Bill and the man tackled him into the couch. Bill shoved his tongue into Dipper's mouth and both began battling for dominance. Dipper moaned as Bill sucked on his tongue and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Drool leaked out of Dipper mouth and down his lip as the French kiss continued. He wrapped his legs around Bill's waist, giving the man more room. Bill purred as his face burned and he began running his hand up Dipper's shirt. Dipper was a lot more comfortable since they were alone and allowed the man to continue. Bill finally managed to slip Dipper's shirt off and looked down at his chest. He smiled as Dipper blushed in embarrassment. 

"You're so beautiful," Bill said sweetly as he worked with his own shirt, slipping it off. Dipper blushed at the situation of being half naked. Bill began leaving small kisses on Dipper's chest, trailing to one of his nipples. Bill started licking the nipple before taking it into his mouth. Dipper moaned and his hands went to Bill's hair, being careful about the eye patch. Dipper tightened his grip on Bill as the man tugged at his nipple with his teeth. He gave it one last lick before trailing down his stomach. Dipper blushed greatly as he looked down at his lover. Bill trailed down to Dipper's shorts, but Dipper flinched and gripped Bill's hair. 

"B-Bill..." Dipper said. Bill looked up at him and raised himself to hover over Dipper. Dipper bit his lip as he slowly reached up to touch Bill's chest. Bill smiled and leaned down to kiss Dipper passionately. Dipper kissed back and Bill lowered his body to press against Dipper. Dipper moaned as heat built up in his stomach and he bucked his hips to get more friction. Bill let out a moan and Dipper blushed. Dipper rubbed Bill's back and found his hands slipping lower. Both men blushed when Dipper's hand slipped onto Bill's ass. 

"Comfortable?" Bill asked and Dipper hesitated before nodding. Bill went down for another deep kiss and the younger wrapped his legs tighter around Bill's waist, pulling the man impossibly closer. Dipper was lost in the kiss and Bill decided to roll his hips harshly against Dipper's, causing both to moan. The heated moment was broken by loud knocking at the door. 

"Oh my fucking--" Bill was cut off by Dipper. The younger sat up and went to the door. He opened it slightly and peeked out to see the girls. 

"Hey Dip!" Wendy said. 

"Hey...listen now isn't a good time," Dipper said. Bill got irritated and approached the boy from behind. He made sure the girls didn't see him and he began leaning against Dipper. 

"Something wrong?" Mabel asked. 

"No no! Now just--" Dipper was cut off by Wendy. 

"Your face is so damn red! You sick?!" 

"Um ya! I'm sick. I don't plan to go to classes tomorrow until I'm better," Dipper said. Mabel looked at him and grinned, knowing exactly what was going on. 

"Ok, if you need us, just call ok!" Wendy said and Dipper nodded before biting his lip as Bill began rubbing his thigh. He shut the door quickly. 

"Is he alright?" Wendy asked Mabel. 

"I think he'll be fine," Mabel giggled and the girls walked off the property. 

Dipper turned to Bill with an unamused look. 

"You're an ass!" he said. Bill giggled and pinned Dipper against the door. Dipper moaned as he was assaulted with love. He was lifted up by the older and wrapped his legs tightly around the man's waist. 

"I didn't want interruptions, now where were we?" Bill said. Dipper, however, pulled back and got on the floor. 

"I was just gonna go shower. I'm locking the door this time," Dipper said before sticking his tongue out. Bill pouted and watched Dipper head upstairs. 

"So rude PT," Bill pouted. 

~~~~~~~~~

Dipper wasn't comfortable to go back to college until fours days later. He was constantly getting updated by Mabel and Wendy and after they were sure Gideon wasn't there, he was little more comfortable. Bill wasn't too happy because he wanted to spend more time with him, but Dipper didn't want to fail his classes. Dipper got up earlier than usual and decided to make Bill some waffles for breakfast before leaving. He left a note on the fridge and headed out. 

Dipper pulled up to the lot and got out. The cool breeze felt great and Dipper took a deep breath. He began heading onto campus and wanted to go get coffee, but was stopped. 

"Dipper!"

He froze and his heart stopped. No. NO. NO. Dipper began sweating as he heard the familiar voice call his name again. 

"Dipper, hear me out. Please talk to me," the male said as he approached Dipper. 

"Stay away from me," Dipper said as he started to run, but the man grabbed his arm. 

"Listen to me! Give me at least a minute!" Gideon pleaded, but Dipper struggled. 

"Let me go, don't fucking touch me!" Dipper practically screamed, but there was barely anyone around. Gideon dragged Dipper around a corner and pushed him against the wall and forced the boy to look at him. Dipper was freaking out and it felt as if his heart would explode out of his chest. He looked at the man and noticed that he looked so different. His white hair wasn't huge like when they were younger, it was much shorter and slicked back. He didn't have chubby cheeks or looked chubby, he was taller and slimmer, puberty must have taken its change. 

"I'M SORRY! And I'm not just saying that I really am sorry!" Gideon said. 

"You ruined my life!" Dipper said through sobs. 

"Dipper, I really am sorry! It's why I came back! I wanted to see you and apologize," Gideon said. 

"I was happy before you showed up!!" Dipper shouted. 

"Dipper..." Gideon sighed, but Dipper shoved him away. 

"Just leave me alone!" he sobbed. Gideon hesitated before reaching out to yank Dipper into a tight hug. He started whispering sweet words into Dipper's ear, trying to calm him. Dipper started freaking out more and tried to get away from Gideon, but Gideon was much stronger now. He needed to work out more. 

"Please give me another chance, I don't want to hurt you, I won't hurt you," the male whispered. 

"Leave me alone!!" Dipper shouted before kneeing Gideon in the crotch and bolting off. 

Dipper made his way into his first class and sat down. He took a deep breath and checked his phone to see if he got a text from Bill, he didn't. He laid his head down and relaxed. He just wanted to go home now. He decided to take out his sketch book and doodle to get his mind off it. He blushed as he got an idea to draw Bill's face but without the eye patch. When getting to the line art, he adding great detail, mainly to his face. Dipper made the man smile and added a small tear. Dipper then took out his red pen and began drawing a heart on Bill's shirt. Dipper smiled down at the picture and thought back to his lover. He thought back to when he saw the scars and how happy Bill was when he didn't get disgusted or angry. He had never seen Bill get so emotional, it must have meant so much to him. Dipper felt happier that he and Bill were getting so close. 

After awhile, Dipper sighed happily as he entered his drawing class. He had the sketch book in his hand as he made his way to his table. He looked around for material until his professor interrupted his thoughts. 

"This is good Mr. Pines. You are getting better and better," the man said. 

"Thank you Mr. D," Dipper said. 

"Who is this? Someone you know?" Mr. D asked. Dipper didn't want to say because he didn't want Bill to have to come back to rumors. Bill would never forgive him and hate him forever. 

"No, I made him up. It's a prince," Dipper said. 

"That's nice, what are you looking for?" Mr. D asked. 

"Charcoal. Where is it?" Dipper asked and Mr. D pulled out a small box and handed it to the boy. Dipper thanked him and began working on the picture. Dipper was careful, but quick and managed to finish in nearly two hours. Dipper was extremely happy with the results as he sprayed the charcoal so it wouldn't smear. 

"Keep up the good work Mr. Pines," Mr. D said as the boy waved him off and bolted out the door. 

~~~~~

Dipper entered his house to see Bill sleeping on his couch. He sighed happily and walked over to the man. He placed a small kiss on his forehead before lifting his upper body, sitting down, and lying Bill's head back down in his lap. The man was such a heavy sleeper, there were advantages at times. Dipper looked at his sleeping face and ran his fingers over his cheek and eye patch. Bill mumbled in his sleep and turned towards Dipper. Dipper continued brushing the man's hair and notice him flinch and his expression drop. He began shaking a tad and he held an expression of hurt as he gripped Dipper's shirt. Dipper shook him a little and Bill flinched and woke, staring at Dipper with a wide eye. 

"D-Dipper..." 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here," Dipper said as he pulled Bill closer to hug him. Bill sat up and took a deep breath. "Nightmare?"

Bill bit his lip and sat back. 

"Hey, it's ok, we all get them from time to time," Dipper said as he brushed Bill's hair. Bill smiled and kissed Dipper's forehead. He then noticed the sketch book. 

"What's this?" he asked as he picked the sketch book up. He looked at the picture and his expression shifted to a blank stare. He ran his finger along the picture, mainly on the left side of his face. He observed the expression the picture held, the exact same one he held when showing Dipper his face. His fingers then trailed to the red ink and he observed the heart. 

"I wanted to draw something beautiful," Dipper said as he stared at Bill. Bill didn't look at him and just focused on the drawing. He swallowed hard and clenched the sketch book. Dipper reached over and placed his hand onto Bill's. Dipper could feel the emotion leaking from Bill and he sighed. 

"You aren't ugly. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Scars or no scars. The place represents your beauty, the expression is you hiding that beauty behind the smile, but you're really hurting. You hide all your hurt behind that sadistic smile and threats, and when you're behind a door, you let that hurt escape. You say you went through heartache, and don't want to seem weak, but you're not weak, you're just hurt...I don't want you to put on a fake smile when you're not happy. I want to always know how you feel, your feelings matter so much to me."

Dipper stopped himself when he noticed a tear fall onto the paper. He quickly reached over to hug Bill, who threw himself into the boy's arms. Thoughts ran through Dipper's head. He always had a hard time talking about problems, but he could express it in a simple drawing. Dipper ran his hand through Bill's hair and he pulled at the eye patch, which Bill allowed to fall off his face. Dipper lifted Bill's face, not trying to be forceful and the two looked at each other. Dipper ran his thumb over Bill's scars and kissed them. Bill looked so tired and his eye was red and puffy. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper and buried his face into his neck. 

"I love you. No matter what happens, no matter what you look like," Dipper said. 

"You're the only one that will," Bill said through his cries. 

Dipper ran his hand through Bill's hair and whispered sweet words to him. Bill gripped Dipper's shirt tighter and pulled him impossibly close into the hug. Dipper just sat there, trying to calm his lover. He liked that Bill was getting more comfortable himself around him. Dipper is seeing new emotions every day, him being upset and uncomfortable being his least favorite, but it was getting somewhere. He thought back to how Bill was at first. He was sadistic, cruel, and crazy, but now Bill was more emotional and loving. Dipper placed the sketch book on the coffee table and laid back, dragging Bill with him. Bill rested against Dipper's chest and began calming down. He looked up at his lover, their faces only inches apart, and they could feel their heated breath on each other's faces. Dipper smiled and Bill leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips before resting his head against Dipper's chest. The boy laid there as the older slowly fell asleep. Dipper shifted slightly and placed a pillow behind his head as he rubbed Bill's back. He yanked the blanket hanging over the couch and placed it over Bill. The man snuggled closer to Dipper and wiped his face. Dipper smiled at the sight, but his chest hurt a little seeing Bill so upset. Bill listened to Dipper's heartbeat and nuzzled closer while Dipper pulled the blanket further over the man. The boy watched his lover sleep until he felt dreamland consume him himself.


	14. Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut in it, you all knew it was coming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
> 

Today was just not the day to be in class. There was a horrible storm coming and the students were complaining why they were here and all. Dipper always hated storms and visible lightning, so he was aggravated that he was still sitting there. The signal in college had died, so he couldn't keep himself occupied by texting Bill. The long, painful hours seemed to drag on. During a free period, Dipper sat in a hallway with his sister. 

"So, how did Bill take the news of Gideon?" she asked. 

"He was pissed. Pissed is the one word I can describe it as," Dipper said. 

"Hehe, he's cute. So protective and loving, I never expected it!" Mabel said. 

"Ya, guess life is full of surprises," Dipper said as he thought about Bill. 

"So...I talked to Pacifica..." Mabel started but Dipper cut her off. 

"Please don't, I really don't want to hear about it," he said in a disgusted tone. 

"I punched her," Mabel finished and Dipper looked at Mabel with wide eyes. 

"What?" Dipper asked in shock. 

"She came to the dorm and was complaining about you. Wendy and I were pretty angry with her because she was being really hurtful. I pretty much told her that you reacted as you should because she was being the whore, trying to come onto me when dating you. I told her that I would never fall for a heartbreaker like her and we went at it until I punched her. Wendy had to drag me out of the room and she went to the nurse because I broke her nose," Mabel explained. 

"Pfft, she deserves it," Dipper smirked and Mabel sighed. 

"She didn't change at all. Doing stuff for her own purposes..." she said. 

"Ya, but...it'll be ok! I've gotten a lot happier now that I'm not thinking about her, maybe you could too!" Dipper said and Mabel laughed a little before nodding. 

"Ya, you're right. I need to get to class, I'll call you later," Mabel said and Dipper waved her off. 

His last class rolled around and thankfully, his teacher let them skip because it had begun raining. Dipper quickly headed out to his car but stopped when he saw the familiar face. Dipper growled and shoved past him until Gideon grabbed his arm. Dipper spun around and shot him a death glare. Gideon just held a small smile before holding out his umbrella, which Dipper didn't have one and was getting soaked. 

"Wouldn't want to get wet," Gideon said. 

"I don't need your fuckin' umbrella," Dipper hissed. 

"Dipper, you know I'm sorry," Gideon said, but Dipper ignored him. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME?!"

Dipper stopped and remembered that those were the words Pacifica said to him. The girl who didn't feel the same way and broke his heart. The one thing he was thankful for with that breakup was that it was the perfect opportunity to get close to Bill and for the man to shower him with the affection he kept in for so long. Dipper knew he dodged a bullet with that girl and he would never be as happy with her as he was with Bill. Back to the thoughts of Gideon, that boy ruined his life. Who was he to ruin him and just come back and think everything was peachy? Even though Dipper was a lot more comfortable in a man relationship, he would never forgive Gideon. If Gideon never pulled that stunt in high school, things wouldn't be too different. He would have still come to college here, he would have still been close to his sister and friends, he would have still gotten physical with Bill at first, he would have still gotten together with Pacifica, only to be broken, and he would of definitely still get together with Bill. He may have even been friends with Gideon if that stunt wasn't pulled. Gideon meant nothing to him. Even as friends, Gideon meant little to Dipper, always have and always will mean so little to nothing to Dipper. 

"Just leave me alone," he whispered. 

"Dipper, can't you understand that I'm trying here?" Gideon asked. 

"Well you can fuckin' stop!" Dipper hissed. He was about to head to his car when Gideon grabbed his arm. Dipper instantly began freaking out. He got loose out of Gideon's grip and took off. Gideon called out to him, but Dipper ignored him. He didn't care about his car, all he cared about was getting home, getting inside the warm house, and spending the rest of the day with the love of his life. But it felt like Gideon was just inches behind him like his breath was on his neck. Dipper never turned his head as he dove into the crowd. He didn't want to see that smug look on Gideon's face and how prideful he was for ruining Dipper.

Dipper felt like his lungs were on fire by the time he arrived at his house. He forced his body to the door as he caught his breath. His hair was all over his face as the rain picked up. He took a few deep breaths before finally pulling himself together to walk inside. The lights were off, Dipper guessed it was because of the storm. He didn't see Bill and called out to him. When he got no reply, he was a little worried. He dropped his things and began making his way upstairs to the bedroom. He opened it quickly and all of his blood went to his face. A few candles were lit on the night stand and Bill stood in the middle of the room with only his white collared shirt on. Dipper averted his eyes and could feel Bill's gaze on him. 

"I missed you so much baby~," Bill said in a seductive tone. 

"I-I don't think this is too much of a good time Bill, you look fuckin' great, don't get me wrong, but I just ran through the rain, trying to escape Gideon and my lungs are on fire," Dipper explained. Bill only smiled and approached Dipper. He placed his arms around the boy's waist as the shirt fell off his shoulders a little. 

"Now isn't that a pain? How's about teacher makes it better~" Bill spoke low and seductively. 

Bill began working Dipper's jacket off as he pecked his lover's lips before placing a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What's gotten into you? Normally when I'm gone for a few hours a day, you seem normal most of the time, but today is so special?" Dipper asked. 

"When you told me about that brat returning, I wanted to wipe all of those memories and fill them with only us, only me," Bill said. 

"I always think of you. Are you putting my trust to the test?" Dipper asked, half concerned, half into the mood. 

"I don't have to," Bill said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"I wanted to celebrate us being together for so long. For revealing my ugly face to you and how much I trust you."

Dipper smirked and removed Bill's eye patch and leaned up to kiss the scars. Bill chuckled a little as Dipper ran his tongue along the scars. 

"How many times have I told you that you are not ugly?" Dipper asked softly. Bill entwined his fingers with Dipper's and left soft kisses on his knuckles. Dipper didn't seem to focus on the fact that Bill was naked anymore. He was busy looking into the face of his gorgeous lover. Bill seemed lost in the big chocolate eyes that laid right in front of him. Bill understood that Dipper had his insecurities as he had some of his own. When he heard the name 'Gideon,' he was furious. Bill wanted to be able to wipe that smug bastard from his Pine Tree's memories forever. He knew clearly what his precious Pine Tree could be dealing with at the moment and wanted to relieve that stress from him, to take away the paranoia of that bastard ruining his life again, and the thoughts of his face, an evil smug that makes Dipper sick, he wanted to take it all away just like he watched Dipper relieve him of the stress with his psycho ex. Bill didn't want, nor he couldn't lose Dipper. He couldn't lose Dipper to someone else or to paranoia. He needed him. If it wasn't for Dipper, Bill would have killed Pyronica at that school. Bill would have probably set fire to the school and watch in pride as the people he despised burn if Dipper wasn't there for him. If it wasn't for Dipper staying with him and loving him, Bill would have returned to his old ways very quick with little patience and emotion. 

"Many times," Bill giggled before pressing his forehead to Dipper's. Bill had moved his hands to Dipper's chest and Dipper had moved his to Bill's waist as a little change. Dipper began placing soft kisses on Bill's face, and the older melted into the affection. Dipper showing affection never failed to make Bill blush. Bill was incredibly proud of how comfortable Dipper had gotten in the relationship, except for the minor things here and there. He couldn't blame the boy, he was the same way. 

Bill was caught by surprised when Dipper licked his lips seductively and brought him into a hungry kiss. Bill clung onto Dipper tightly as he returned the hungry kiss, battling for dominance. Saliva leaked from Dipper's mouth and down his chin as he tangled his fingers into Bill's hair. Dipper felt a moan escape him as Bill bit his tongue. The passionate kiss continued with the occasional pull for breath. 

"I love you," one of them would whisper during a pull for breath, taking turns during each. Bill had pulled their bodies impossibly closer as he lowered his lips to Dipper's neck. Dipper bit his lip as Bill found his sweet spot and began biting and sucking at it. 

"I will make sure everyone knows that you're mine," Bill whispered as he moved to place another hickey down. Once Bill placed a few down on Dipper's neck and collarbone, he began working Dipper's shirt off. Once the boy's shirt was on the floor, Bill was caught off guard when it was Dipper who pushed _him _down onto the bed. Dipper climbed over the older and glared down at him.__

__"You think you're gonna claim me without something in return? You're the most beautiful person alive, so people throw themselves at you all the time. It's my turn to make sure everyone knows that you're mine," Dipper said in a low huff. With that said, Dipper leaned down to kiss Bill. It was much sweeter and Bill hummed in the kiss. Dipper lowered his lips to Bill's neck and began searching for his sweet spot. Bill felt his hands instantly latch up to Dipper's back when the boy succeeded and sucked on the spot. Bill's moans were music to Dipper as the boy trailed kisses down the man's chest. The loud noises of the storm outside were a distant focus at this point. The curtains were closed shut, door to the room was closed, it was just them. Bill flipped Dipper over and began trailing kisses to his nipple. Bill bit down on the small pink nub, causing Dipper to moan loudly. Bill dragged his tongue to lick a stripe over the nipple as he continued sucking on it. After a minute, he pulled back to look at the red bite mark on the area. Bill trailed more kisses to Dipper's pants and looked up at the boy._ _

__Dipper's face was a mess. He was blushing harder than ever, drool was all over his chin, and beads of sweat were making their way down his face. Bill hovered over the boy for a moment before straddling him. Bill leaned down to capture Dipper's lips in another passionate kiss. Dipper's hands practically traveled over Bill's body as if they had minds of their own. Bill had begun rolling his hips onto Dipper's, allowing both to let out passionate moans. Dipper's hands eventually found their target as they settled onto Bill's bare ass._ _

__"So frisky Pine Tree~" Bill whispered. Dipper must have realized where his hands were and pulled them back a little to settle on Bill's lower back. Bill smiled as he thought it was insanely cute._ _

__"We are alone in such a sweet and heated moment to claim one another. No one is here. No cameras, no videos, nothing but us. The world is sealed off and all I see is you. Let me be the only one you see. Claim me like I will claim you. Show the world that I am yours and you are mine. Let's show them all together," Bill said sweetly. The sweet words buried into Dipper's mind. He said the same phrase constantly to not focus on the world, that it was just them and he felt a sting of guilt. Dipper heard those words out of the man's mouth so much, but half of the time, it only went in one ear and out the other. He needed to stop that and just listen to the man, this man that he loved._ _

__"Don't focus on the world..." Dipper repeated to himself and Bill smiled. Dipper sat up and pulled Bill into his lap. Bill's eyes lit up as the boy assaulted his neck. Bill's hands latched onto Dipper, one tangled in his hair and the other grasping the back of his neck. As Dipper sucked on a sensitive spot, Bill released more pleasant sounds in Dipper's ear. Bill lifted his hips before grinding down harshly against Dipper's. The piece of fabric that separated skin-to-skin contact was irritating, but Bill didn't want to rush the boy nor the moment. Dipper's hands grasped onto the older's body, one hand on the lower of Bill's back and the other on his ass. Bill groaned and furrowed his eyebrows as he harshly rolled his hips against Dipper. Dipper let out soft moans as he felt heat building up in his stomach. Dipper whined a little at the slight pain and Bill kissed his forehead to calm. Dipper slid his hand down Bill's arm to remove the hanging white shirt and toss it aside. After doing so, he got a good look at his lover's body. Well built, nice and tan, and a couple of tattoos came to his mind._ _

__"Like what you see?" Bill purred and Dipper stared at him with a smile._ _

__Dipper ran his hand down Bill's chest, feeling all the muscle and smoothness of the skin, it was perfect. His hand traveled back up to Bill's erected nipple and Dipper leaned over to lick it. Bill bit his lip as Dipper sucked and bit at the nub, leaving it bright red and with a noticeable bite mark. Bill chuckled and pushed Dipper back down onto the bed before trailing his fingers down the man's stomach._ _

__"You've grown up so fast, just like our love has grown," Bill said sweetly. Dipper could practically melt at Bill's sweet words every time the blonde opened his mouth. Bill's fingers found their way to the waist of Dipper's pants as he continued, "Let's release our wild sides tonight."_ _

__Dipper's face was solid red as Bill leaned down to give him a sweet kiss before pulling back up to tug at Dipper's belt. Once the piece was off, he started to remove the piece of clothing that had them separated. He was agonizingly slow and teasing about it, and when they finally came off after what felt like hours and Dipper was left with his boxers on. Instead of removing the last piece of fabric, Bill lifted himself to capture Dipper's lips. Dipper tangled his hands in Bill's hair and could feel the sweat building up on the blonde. The room had become incredibly heated and the boys found themselves sweating before getting into the main event. Bill moved to Dipper's collarbone and bit down, breaking the skin. Dipper winced a little at the pain and Bill ran his tongue along the wound._ _

__"Mmm~ You taste wonderful," the blonde whispered as he went to the boy's neck to perform the same action. A tear pricked the corner of Dipper's eye at the foreign pain, but couldn't help but to moan as well. It hurt, but at the same time, felt wonderful. Bill broke Dipper's skin in three places, his collarbone, neck, and hip. He licked the blood up eagerly as he hovered over the brunette._ _

__"I could live off your taste, wanna take a turn?" he asked innocently. Dipper gave an unsure look. He did want to try it, but he didn't want to hurt Bill. Bill could read the expression and message clear and chuckled._ _

__"It won't hurt me, promise. I want to be claimed by my love and wear the marks proudly," Bill whispered directly into Dipper's ear. After that sentence, Dipper gained the confidence back and flipped Bill over. The man giggled as the brunette attacked his neck. He found a sweet area and began biting at it. It took a good few moments of sucking and biting that Dipper finally broke the skin. Bill moaned loudly and directly into Dipper's ear. He gripped the brunette's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. Dipper felt his face heating a little at the contact of Bill's length to his bulge. Bill let out a passionate whine when Dipper bit him again, causing the blonde to buck his hips into Dipper's. Both let out their own group of moans as friction built up. Dipper lifted his head to look at his lover. The blonde was panting as more sweat ran down the side of his face. Both smirked at one another before pressing their foreheads together. Bill's fingers ran up Dipper's sides and to his underwear. His fingers pulled at the fabric before he started shoving them off slowly. Dipper sat up and he gripped his underwear, a tiny bit embarrassed, as he never got fully naked in front of anyone before._ _

__"Take your time, I can wait," Bill whispered as he sat up to join Dipper. Dipper swallowed hard and his face burned. His attention was snapped to Bill as the man placed his hands on his cheeks. They shared a small kiss before Dipper felt confident enough to remove the piece of clothing. Bill's eyes went to Dipper's body and the brunette was a little embarrassed. Bill's eyes gave off a little twinkle as he ran his fingers down the bits of muscle._ _

__"You're absolutely beautiful," Bill said as he pulled Dipper into his lap._ _

__"No I'm not. I'm not as gorgeous as you," Dipper replied back and Bill chuckled._ _

__"You're my pretty little star~," Bill said as he placed a kiss on Dipper's birthmark. Dipper bit his lip and with built up confidence, he began to grind against Bill._ _

__"Ooooh~" Bill moaned as he gave a devilish smile._ _

__"Don't think that you are the only flirty one here~" Dipper purred. Dipper placed his lips on Bill's neck and Bill buried his face into Dipper's shoulder as the brunette rolled his hips and the blonde bucked his hips up to create a pleasuring friction._ _

__"F-Fuck Dipper..." Bill groaned as Dipper slammed his hips down harshly._ _

__"B-Bill," Dipper huffed as he felt Bill's heated breath on his flesh._ _

__Bill then flipped over slowly and placed Dipper back down on the bed. He looked at him and held three fingers out to his lips._ _

__"Suck," Bill said bluntly. Dipper didn't argue as he captured the fingers with his lips and began coating them in saliva. Bill occupied himself at Dipper's chest. Bill teased a few of the marks on Dipper's chest as Dipper swirled his tongue around the fingers. Bill then removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips. Dipper moaned into the kiss as he rubbed the back of Bill's neck. Bill winced as he felt the heat building up and his arousal getting harder. Dipper whined a little when Bill sat up. He was panting a little as he lowered his fingers to tease Dipper's entrance. Dipper's muscles tensed up and Bill gave him a look, the "Do you want this" concerned kind of look. Dipper shifted a little and stared at Bill before nodding slowly._ _

__"I want this. I want you," he huffed in a seductive tone. Bill took the opportunity and shoved his index finger in slowly, making sure not to hurt his lover. Dipper arched his back and hissed a little as the finger was shoved all the way in. Bill grinned a little and wiggled the finger, causing Dipper to moan._ _

__"Oooh Bill~" Dipper moaned._ _

__"Adding another sweetie," Bill whispered as he added a second finger and began scissoring Dipper. The blonde leaned over for Dipper to latch his hands onto his shoulders. Dipper dug his nails into the flesh and began breathing quickly. Bill would thrust his fingers agonizingly slow and wiggle them around until he found his target._ _

_"O-OOOH BILL!" _Dipper practically screamed as he arched his back and bit into Bill's shoulder. Bill grinned devilishly as he watched his lover wither under him. He wanted to hear that sweet noise, the moans of his name. Bill just wanted to hear Dipper call his name and his only. Bill took the time to slowly insert the third finger and Dipper was going crazy. He bucked his hips into Bill's hand and whined when Bill would pull away a little, only to moan Bill's name loudly when the man slammed his fingers forward. Bill remained focused and careful with stretching the younger, as he didn't enjoy the boy wincing in pain. Bill leaned forward to kiss Dipper softly as he continued slowly with stretching him.__

____"G-God, go faster! Faster, harder, please!" Dipper begged as his tongue hung out of his mouth like a dehydrated canine. Bill complied with the request and thrusted his fingers at a quicker speed before licking the boy's hanging tongue. Dipper responded with licking Bill's tongue and the two went at it. Bill rubbed Dipper's arched back gently to help the boy relax. Bill's touch was soothing, sweet, and gentle, Dipper wanted to feel him more. He reached up to take Bill's face into his hands. Dipper massaged Bill's cheeks and the blonde giggled. Dipper kissed the man again until he felt the fingers being removed and he whined at the loss. Dipper shifted and whimpered as he stared at the teasing blonde._ _ _ _

____"Don't cry sweetheart, you'll feel twice as much pleasure, I promise," Bill whispered into Dipper's ear. Dipper watched as Bill spat in his hand to cover his length in saliva. Dipper finally actually got a look at Bill's erection and his face burned. He took a deep breath and told himself that 'it will be fine.'_ _ _ _

____Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill's waist as the man leaned down to look into his eyes. Both stared at each other for what felt like hours, consuming one another in their gazes. Bill pressed his forehead to Dipper's and felt the brunette's hot breath on his face. Dipper looked at Bill's scars and reached up to caress them. Bill swallowed hard as he felt Dipper's touch. Dipper felt Bill's breathing pick up and he leaned up to place more kisses on the scars. Bill smiled lovingly and Dipper returned the smile as the blonde leaned down to kiss Dipper once more. This kiss wasn't like the others have been during the heated event. It wasn't hungry or passionate, it was sweet and loving. It was a kiss to seal the deal that these two would never leave each other and would be together forever._ _ _ _

____They could have laid there and held that one kiss for thousands of years, hold it until they died and continue in the afterlife. They have never felt such acceptance and love from anyone else but one another. Dipper couldn't imagine where he would be if he hadn't met Bill or if the man gave up on him. He would probably be consumed in terrible thoughts and drowned in depression. He would have locked himself away from the world until death consumed him. Bill would have been much worse than Dipper if they had never met or if Dipper moved, or if he hated him still. Emotional suffering and heartache would have devoured Bill until he had absolutely none of it left except anger and hatred for the world along with emptiness for love. The two were incredibly grateful for one another and couldn't live without one another._ _ _ _

____They pulled slowly away from the kiss and stared at each other. Bill sat up and adjusted himself before aligning himself with Dipper's entrance. Slowly, Bill pushed in and Dipper dug his nails into the sheets, his back arched, and toes curled. Bill let out a heavy moan as he was fully in and both stayed in position for a moment for Dipper to get used to the new feeling. Dipper groaned as his lower half was on fire, but was slowly dying to pleasure. Dipped wiggled his hips a little and Bill took it as the signal to start moving. He was slow and steady since Dipper was still tight._ _ _ _

____"O-Oh Bill~" Dipper moaned as a purr escaped him. His hands found their way to Bill's shoulders and he pulled the blonde down to him. He bit his lip as he continued to call Bill's name softly. Bill had gotten more confident and his speed increased a little, wanting to hear Dipper call him louder. The brunette did not disappoint._ _ _ _

____"BILL! O-Oh god!" the brunette shouted as he wrapped his legs around the blonde tighter and dug his nails into his shoulders that the skin broke._ _ _ _

"Ngh~ Dipper! Y-You're so perfect! _So perfect _ _ _," Bill moaned. Bill buried his face into Dipper's neck as he thrusted deeper, searching for the former target. He grinned a toothy smile when he slammed into the bundle of nerves that had Dipper seeing stars. Dipper clung to Bill tighter than ever and practically screamed._ _ _ _

____"FUCK! Oooooh god, Bill~ Faster! Harder! Please, Biillll~" Dipper dragged out as he tossed his head back, exposing his bruised throat, which Bill assaulted. Dipper panted as his fingers curled in Bill's hair and he moaned to the top of his lungs when Bill complied to his pleas. He bucked his hips into Bill's, hearing a group of moans from the blonde and it sounded like the most blissful music he's ever heard. Bill bit Dipper's neck as he shut his eyes tightly at the tightness surrounding his length. And as if things weren't heated enough, both had looked at each other and seemed to get the same idea._ _ _ _

____"What do you want, my prince?" Bill asked in a huff. Dipper continued panting as Bill pulled his hips back and bucked forward, causing Dipper to moan blissfully. He decided to pull his hips back again, but not move to give Dipper time to get his words together before the blonde said, "Tell me what you want, my sweet, perfect prince~"_ _ _ _

____Dipper panted and whimpered a little at the lost friction and looked at his lover. His blonde lover held such a sexy expression, licking his lips and smiling so widely._ _ _ _

____"I-I," Dipper started and Bill leaned down a bit._ _ _ _

____"I can't hear you~" Bill said in a sing-song tone._ _ _ _

____"I-I want you to fuck me! Fuck me like you love me!" Dipper started and Bill widened his eyes and smile at the brunette and was more surprised when he continued, "Don't hold back, I want it all! I want all of your love! Give me every bit of it. I want that hard love, fuck me till I see stars!"_ _ _ _

____Bill's eyes were twinkling as his smile was stretched from one ear to the other. He leaned down to kiss Dipper hungrily. Dipper smiled seductively into the kiss before Bill pulled back._ _ _ _

"Fuck me until I can't think anymore. Fill me with your love and my mind and heart with only you. Claim me as yours! _Fucking take me Cipher! _"__

______Bill was on edge as he adjusted himself before slamming his hips forward and forcing Dipper back. Dipper tossed his head back and moaned blissfully. Bill grabbed onto Dipper and lifted him into a sitting position. Dipper panted harder as he felt Bill's length get driven in deeper. His legs were trembling as he straddled his blonde lover. Bill placed his hands on Dipper's hips and licked the saliva running down the brunette's chin. He hummed in delight as the boy grasped his shoulders. Dipper looked at Bill's smirk as the man bucked up hips upwards, causing Dipper to toss his head back. Dipper bit his lip and shoved Bill down into the sheets. The blonde still had his hands on the brunette's hips as the boy lifted himself up and slammed down into Bill's hips. Bill groaned loudly and tossed his head back as he shut his eyes tightly. Dipper continued rocking his hips into Bill's and held onto the man's chest tightly, leaving deep marks._ _ _ _ _ _

_"OOH DIPPER! Fuck! Shit! Ooooh, you're so perfect!" _Bill screamed. Dipper tossed his head back and moaned freely as the rough action rocked the bed. If there wasn't a storm out, the entire neighborhood would have been awoken by the pleasant sounds of the lovers._ _

______Dipper was close and Bill could feel it as he sat up. Dipper slammed his hips down much harsher and Bill captured his lips, allowing both to swallow each other's moans. Bill reached down to grab Dipper's shaft and pumped him. Dipper moaned loudly into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Bill tightly and tangled his fingers into the blonde locks. Bill gripped Dipper's length tighter as he roughly stroked. With one final thrust in the perfect spot, Dipper saw stars and moaned Bill's name, loud enough that the entire city could have heard it. After Dipper had released, Bill buried his face into Dipper's shoulder as he spilled and moaned until his voice went hoarse. Both sat there, clinging to one another, and resting against each other's body as they relaxed from the heat. After a few minutes, Dipper lifted himself off Bill to collapse in bed, Bill falling back shortly after. Bill turned to Dipper and began chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's...so funny?" Dipper huffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I never knew how much of an animal you could be~ I'd like to see more," Bill chuckled and Dipper grabbed his pillow to smash into Bill's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shut up," Dipper snickered before grabbing the blanket to pull over them and scooting closer to the blonde. Bill chuckled and wrapped his arm around his brunette lover._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you so much," Dipper said as he caressed Bill's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you too, my sweet prince. Never forget that," Bill said as he brushed Dipper's hair out of his face. Dipper gave a weak smile before tilting his head to give Bill one last goodnight kiss before cuddling close to him. Bill smiled sincerely and held his little prince impossibly close as if he would disappear when he awoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right...?_ _ _ _ _ _


	15. You Don't Know Him

The alarm screamed at the sleeping couple. Dipper groaned loudly and raised his fist to beat the clock until it fell onto the floor and broke. He blinked open his eyes and the smell of sex still lingered in the room. Familiar strong arms pulled Dipper closer and he giggled. 

"Morning handsome~" Dipper said softly. His blonde lover moaned as he ran his hand along Dipper's chest. 

"Morning, my sweet sapling~" Bill replied. Dipper yawned and realized that he was probably late to his classes, but he wasn't worried. He sat up, wincing a little at the bites, love marks, and a sore ass from last night. 

"You're not the only one feeling the sweet after-taste," Bill chuckled as he stretched. "I wasn't too hard on your first time, was I?" 

Dipper turned around and hovered over Bill. 

"Not at all. It was exactly what I wanted. All of your love~" Dipper whispered before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Bill's lips. Bill chuckled and moved his lips to Dipper's ear. 

"You know...you can always skip class today and we can go at it like jack rabbits all day~" Bill moaned seductively. 

"I would love to, but Mabel will freak out and I don't think the reason of fucking my boyfriend all day would be good enough for her," Dipper chuckled. 

"Why? I'm sure if she had someone, she'd do the same," Bill whined a little. 

"Bill, my ass hurts, don't get ahead of yourself," Dipper laughed and got up. He limped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Bill grumbled a little and got up to join his lover. The water was nice and heated as the two washed each other. After a few moments, the two held onto each other as Bill ran his tongue along some of the love marks on Dipper's neck. Dipper purred and relaxed against Bill as he tilted his head to expose his neck more. Dipper observed the marks he left on Bill and chuckled when Bill ran his hand along his side. He tangled his fingers in Bill's hair and brought him into a passionate kiss. They wished the moment could last forever. 

When they finished cleaning themselves, Dipper had gotten dressed. He wore a tank to show the love marks and smiled as he ran his hand along them. Bill walked up behind him and caressed his waist. 

"Confident?" he asked. 

"Yes, it's like you said. Show the world that you've been claimed," Dipper said as Bill rested his head on his shoulder. 

"I saw that your car isn't here. Want me to drive you?" Bill asked and Dipper nodded. Bill quickly threw on a pair of clothes and Dipper gathered his things as they headed out to Bill's car. 

When they pulled up in the lot, Bill parked next to Dipper's car. Dipper got out and Bill rolled down the window and stuck his head out. 

"What, no goodbye kiss?" he said dramatically. Dipper chuckled and walked over to Bill, leaned down and placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips. A squeal interrupted them and Dipper looked to see his sister coming towards them. 

"Instead of making out with your boyfriend, get your ass in class Pines," Mabel giggled. 

"Excuse me, but he deserves a reward for bringing me here. I left my car here because of reasons," Dipper said. 

"Whoa Dipper, what happened?! Did you get into a fight?" Mabel asked when seeing the marks. 

"Nope! Last night was a night of claiming and passion and I did my piece proudly," Bill smirked. 

"WHAT?! You two did the fricking-frack?!" Mabel gasped. 

"If you're referring to making pure love, then yes," Bill said and Mabel gasped. 

"I can't believe my brother got laid before I could even get a boyfriend!" she huffed and they laughed. Their laughter was broken by the presence of a familiar white-headed brat. Bill's expression completely dropped and he narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want now?" Dipper asked. Gideon pointed to the sky and they all looked up to see a plane writing the words "I'm very sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me." Dipper wasn't impressed. 

"I'm trying here! What would it take!" Gideon begged and noticed Bill. "What is that _thing_ doing here?"

Dipper was offended and his face burned. 

"This is my boyfriend, ya fuckin' piece of shit!" Dipper hissed. Bill could feel the anger leaking off Dipper and got out of the car. 

"HIM?! Dipper, do you have any idea who that is!?" Gideon asked and Bill shot a death glare. For the third time, if fucking looks could kill, Bill would have murdered so many by now. 

"Gideon, stop acting like a freaking jackass because you couldn't get your hands on Dipper for your own game," Mabel snapped. 

"Mabel! I never wanted to, I have grown up! The point is that he is a fucking **MONSTER!** " Gideon screamed and pointed to Bill. Dipper didn't want to hear anymore, he bolted forward and nailed Gideon in the face. Bill grabbed the younger and pulled him back. Mabel grabbed Gideon's suit harshly and brought him close. 

"GET. OUT. OF. HERE. HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!" she spat. She pushed the man down to the ground and snarled. 

"You don't know the truth, but you will! I know what that thing is and if you're not careful, you'll get hurt," Gideon snarled as he stormed off. 

Bill shushed Dipper and whispered sweet words to him to calm him. Dipper took a deep breath and straightened himself up. 

"What was that about?! You know Gideon?" Mabel asked and Dipper looked at Bill. 

"Yes, I know him, I don't want to talk about it right now," Bill said with plea. Mabel was about to speak, but Dipper signaled her to shut her lips. 

"We'll talk about it later, it's not important now," Dipper said as he leaned up to give Bill a sweet kiss. Bill smiled before getting back in his car.

"I'll see you in a few hours love," Bill said and Dipper giggled. 

"You sure will," he said and Bill blew him a kiss before pulling out of the lot. 

Gideon turned a corner, only to be stopped by the wicked pink lady. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"You know Cipher?" she asked. 

"Ya I know him! What's it to you?" Gideon questioned. 

"Listen kid. The name's Pyronica and you seem to hate the fact that Willie is dating that little brat, so how's about we do some talking," she said. 

"What do you want to know?" Gideon questioned. 

"Everything you know~" Pyronica whispered. 

"Look, you seem like a nice chick, but I don't have time for this. I have planning to do," Gideon said as he began walking. 

"I know the terrible things he's done. I can help you," Pyronica said until a car pulled up at the entrance of the alley and Bill stepped out. 

"Oh, we were just talking about you and how you--" Pyronica was cut off by Bill slapping her. 

"I am warning you both now. Keep your fucking mouth shut or there will be _severe_ consequences!" Bill threatened. 

"You don't even startle me Cipher!" Gideon hissed. 

"Oh Willie, come now! It would just be a terrible, awful, disastrous thing to happen if your little prince found out the real you!" Pyronica teased. 

"Shut the fuck up! That is NOT me anymore! Leave him alone and don't fucking mess up what me and him made!" Bill yelled. 

"That would be such a disaster, wouldn't it?" Gideon asked sarcastically. 

Bill began approaching them and reached into his pocket. 

"Whoa there Cipher, I thought you loved Dipper!" Pyronica said quickly. Bill looked at the woman as he was mid-way with drawing the weapon. 

"Unless you want your fantasy to come crashing down, I want a deal," Pyronica said. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Bill growled. 

"I want $300 at my doorstep every week," Pyronica said. 

"Fine!" Bill said. 

"AND! And...I want us to have sex. I want you to show me in all of that sexual frustration you've been holding in," Pyronica teased. 

**"NEVER!** I will NEVER do that to Dipper!" Bill screamed. 

"Fine. Then you will come up front with $5,000 for me," Pyronica said. Bill bit his lip but agreed. He noticed Gideon walking away and snarled. 

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him, you know, it's what _friends_ do," Pyronica snickered before disappearing. 

Bill knew that there was nearly no way around this without his sapling getting hurt and him returning to old habits. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire month, Bill had driven himself over the edge. He had gotten possibly the worst job ever, as a male stripper. He hated it greatly, but it paid so much depending on how good you were. He never told Dipper, because he knew the boy wouldn't like it. It wasn't enough, so he got a side job at a cafe during the time Dipper was in class and would sneak out during the night to go to the club until he was released to go home. He told Dipper about the cafe job, but never the second. He had a lot of spare money at his own home and managed to come up with the payment within a couple of weeks, but after, it was difficult. Bill was constantly getting calls from Pyronica, teasing him about the situation or texting him sexual comments or naked pictures of herself. He obviously ignored them all, but couldn't help but to wonder if he was doing a good job hiding it from Dipper. 

No. 

No he wasn't. 

After awhile, Dipper caught up on a bit of the activity. He noticed that Bill was rarely at home waiting for him and would wake during the night to feeling cold. He would attempt to call Bill, but he never got a response. Dipper never saw Gideon after that day, but he would see Pyronica giving him dirty looks from afar. Dipper would go to the cafe in his free time to get as much conversation with Bill as he could, but it didn't feel like enough. Bill always replied with, "Nothing's wrong PT! I just need work and money while I'm off teacher duty!" whenever Dipper would question the activity. He wanted to believe Bill, he wanted to so badly. When Bill had days off, Dipper would try to spend as much time with him as possible, but again, it didn't feel like it was the same as before. Most of the time, Bill would be really tired and cranky and would only sleep and eat. Dipper didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel like a maid. He would have to wash Bill's uncleaned dishes because he had to rush through it, he had to make up the bed, wash Bill's clothes, even drag Bill out of bed to go to work. He would always tell himself that it'll be ok, but he couldn't help but remember words said to him by the pink witch specifically. 

_"Just you wait, as soon as he gets into your pants or has what he wants, you'll mean nothing to him."_

_"You'll mean nothing to him."_

Dipper wanted to block it out and remember than Bill did love him. He trusted him as much as he loved him.

Right?

Dipper couldn't handle the severe thoughts and without Bill to comfort him, it only got worse. 

Dipper decided to turn to the girls for advice since they were all he had. 

"I think you're jumping to conclusions too quickly," Mabel would say. 

"He loves you and you know that," Wendy would say. 

Dipper wanted to believe it all, but the dark thoughts wouldn't let him. He didn't want to believe that he was living a lie. He didn't want to believe that Bill suddenly got bored of him after they had sex. He didn't want to believe that Pyronica was right and he just dragged himself into another trap. 

Dipper entered the house and dropped his things. He saw a couple of empty beer bottles on the counter and sighed in annoyance as he went to throw them away. He took off his jacket and walked upstairs to find Bill passed out in bed. Dipper sighed and gripped his shirt a little. He walked over to the bed, laid down, and tried to snuggle up to his boyfriend. Dipper looked at the man's back and sighed as he attempted to wrap his arms around Bill, only for the man to grunt. 

"Fucker..." Bill grunted in his sleep. Dipper drew his hands back to his chest and his heart pounded in his chest, not out of love, out of hurt. Was Bill possibly dreaming about him and said that? Dipper sat up and got out of bed. He went downstairs and sat on the couch. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he took a deep breath. He sat there for a moment before seeing Bill's phone light up. Dipper slowly reached out to pick it up and saw that he had a message. He pulled the messages up and his eyes widened at the naked picture of Pyronica with the caption, "Missing you baby~"

The tears were falling down and Dipper dropped Bill's phone when he saw the blonde. 

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily. 

"Why are you getting naked pictures of Pyronica?" Dipper asked. 

"She always sends those to me PT," Bill said as he tried to shake himself out of sleep. 

"Then why don't you block her?!" Dipper asked. 

Bill looked to the side and sighed heavily. 

"You shouldn't worry about it. I'm just taking care of business," Bill said. 

"BUSINESS?! FOR A WHOLE MONTH, YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN ME BARELY ANY AFFECTION! I-I'm constantly worried and loaded with things in my head that you're just bored of me now! You're always mad and just leaving your shit all over my house and I've cleaned the shit up and I don't know why this started! Is it because we had sex? Did you just decide to become a low-life shit after you got into my pants?!" Dipper asked in a panic. 

"Dipper, I have jobs to not live off you! I wouldn't do that to you and I would always tell you that I will clean up, but you insisted doing it yourself. NO, this isn't because we had sex! I can't believe you would think of me like that!" Bill said. He didn't want to get mad at his lover, but he was so stressed from all of the work and Pyronica's threats. 

"Why can't you tell me why then?" Dipper asked as he began to cry harder. 

"Dipper, I promise you that I'm not being this way because of you. You've done nothing but be a wonderful boyfriend," Bill said. 

"A-ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH PYRONICA?!" Dipper blurted. Bill glared at Dipper with a "you can't be serious" look. 

"NO! Of course not! Dipper, I fucking love you, how could you think of me that way?!" Bill asked. Dipper was about to speak when the door opened and in came Pyronica in a very revealing swimsuit. 

"Oh Willie, I'm here for our--" she stopped herself when seeing Dipper. "Oh, I didn't know he was still here. I thought you would have gotten rid of him."

"WHAT?!" both boys screamed. 

"GET YOU ASS OUT OF HERE!" Bill screamed. 

Dipper looked at Bill as thick tears made their way down his face. 

"Dipper..."

"Don't touch me you lying monster!" 

Bill widened his eyes as Dipper began pushing him out. 

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT!" Dipper screamed. 

"Dipper! Please, listen to me!" Bill begged. 

"I don't want to hear it! You lied to me! You made me think that you loved me! I let myself believe it! I let myself get tricked!" Dipper sobbed. Dipper couldn't overpower the man's strength and the man shoved his way in. Dipper slid onto the floor, covered his face, and sobbed. Bill knelt down and reached out to Dipper. Dipper jolted as the man caressed his face gently. 

"Dipper! Look at me! MASON!" Bill said loudly, demanding not requesting. 

"Oh Willie, stop lying to him already~" Pyronica teased. Bill shot Pyronica a death glare, stood up and practically punched through the window, glass getting into his arm as he grabbed the woman by the throat. Pyronica gagged and Bill would have snapped her neck there if it wasn't for his precious Pine Tree terrified at the action. Bill released the woman and she hissed. 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Bill screamed and Pyronica grabbed at her throat before snarling and storming off. Bill's expression softened as he knelt down to his lover. 

"Dipper, please look at me," Bill said with a more gentle tone. "Look at me in the eye and tell me that you believe that I would cheat on you and hurt you like that."

His voice was soft, but a little angry, not at Dipper, at the situation. Dipper slowly raised his head up to look at Bill. Bill patiently waited for Dipper to pull himself together and he slowly reached out further to him. He didn't have to force the brunette to him, as he practically threw himself into Bill's arms. Bill shushed the boy and kissed his face lovingly. Bill caressed Dipper's cheeks and kiss him passionately. The kiss was held for so long to make up for the lost time. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and returned the passionate kiss. Hot tears were still falling and Bill ran his tongue along Dipper's cheeks. 

"I would NEVER hurt you like that. I understand that you're angry with me, I deserve it all," Bill whispered. 

"I'm sorry...I was just scared. I was scared that I was just gonna become a washed up maid. I-I didn't want to believe those thoughts, but the neglect made it worse," Dipper sniffled. 

"It's my fault. I-I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me," Bill said. 

"Tell me what?" Dipper asked as another large tear escaped down his cheek. 

"Pyronica and Gideon had said that if I didn't come up with $5000 every few weeks that they would hurt you and try all they can to split us apart. Lies, threats, and it would get physical...I didn't want you hurt. I didn't want to threaten them and get physical as well because I knew how disappointed you would be in me. I was only trying to make sure we stayed happy and perfect...I didn't want to have something that I worked so hard for to accomplish to get taken away. I didn't want to lose the one person I love," Bill said. 

"I-I-I guess I over-reacted...I feel so stupid for believing the harshest of thoughts instead of the person I love," Dipper said as he buried his face into Bill's chest. 

"Don't blame yourself, love I was being a monster to you..." Bill shushed. 

"Don't say that about yourself. I never want to hear you call yourself that," Dipper said. Bill smiled as he covered Dipper's face in sweet kisses. Dipper pulled himself closer and settled into Bill's lap. The man rocked them gently as he began singing softly to Dipper. Dipper let the sweet melody dance into his ears and he smiled as he relaxed into the warmth. Bill rubbed Dipper's back and kissed his forehead as he whispered sweet nothings. Dipper grumbled and felt the warm liquid fall onto his cheek and opened an eye to see Bill's hand. He instantly shot up. 

"It's fine PT, I'll be ok," Bill insisted, but Dipper wasn't having it. He took Bill's good hand and led him to the bathroom, where he took out the first aid. Dipper sat on a stool while Bill sat on the toilet and the brunette picked the shards of glass with tweezers. Bill watched as Dipper aided his wound, it only merely stung to him, but it was cute to see Dipper care so much as it never failed to make Bill blush redder than a tomato. 

Once Dipper wrapped his hand up, Bill picked him up bridal style. 

"B-Bill?" Dipper questioned as a deep blush appeared. 

"I wanna make up for the lost time between us. I want to love you so much that you'll never think of me in such way again," Bill whispered as he exited the bathroom and into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. 

~~~~~

Gideon was disappointed, not that he didn't get the money, he cared nothing for it, but for the fact that Dipper STILL went back to Bill. 

"Quit worrying, we'll get to him," Pyronica said. 

"That's what you don't understand. I've never seen that kid so attached at someone that isn't his sister. I'm scared for him," Gideon said, voice going low on the last part. 

"So what do you suppose we do? If that didn't work, I don't know what will. It's not like he'll take our word," Pyronica hissed. 

She was right. Dipper wouldn't take their word on what Bill was. They needed evidence, solid evidence. They needed it fast because Gideon's chest hurt every time he had the thought of Dipper being with Bill and being so happy. Gideon needed to make a smarter move, think of something to get him proof. He clenched his chest as memories of high school flooded his mind, the amount of regret he felt for that day nearly overwhelmed him. He was worried, no scared, for Dipper and wanted the brunette in his safe arms rather than someone like Bill. That's when it hit him. 

"I know what to do," Gideon said quietly. 

"Hmm?" Pyronica asked. 

"I know what to do, but I need to make a phone call," Gideon finished as he thought on what he was about to do.


	16. Life Changing Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE GASSSSPP! COULD IT BE?!  
> Yaaass, the revised chapter 16! It has been forever since I even thought about this fanfic! Chapter title stinks, I get it, I get it. But I'm proud to get this revision out to the wonderful people that remember this old fanfic. I had even forgotten a good bit of the plot and had to reread it myself, lel. 
> 
> On another note, there will be slower updates to this fanfic since I still barely have any motivation to work on it. I apologize lovelies ;w;  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter and have the patience for waiting for the next. Love you all <3

Arms and legs tangled into one another as the lovers laid in bed. Dipper was fast asleep, while Bill remained awake. He stared at his lover's gorgeous face as the troubled thoughts filled him. 

Tell him the truth. 

**No, he'll never love you again. You've worked too hard for this. Why fuck it up?**

But I've been keeping it from him, and I know how he is about secrets between us. 

**But he'll never feel the same way around you ever again. He may only stay in fear for his life. Nothing would be genuine. He'll never genuinely smile at you... He'll truly have a reason to be scared of you. He'll hate you. He'll have every reason to hate your very existence.**

Bill was drowning in the horrid thoughts. He was shaking and on the verge of tears. His grip was getting tighter around Dipper to the point where his nails were digging into him. He was snapped out of it when he felt Dipper move. 

"O-Oww. Bill, you're hurting me," Dipper spoke. Bill's thoughts swirled around Dipper's words and he quickly got up. Dipper was confused as he watched Bill quickly run into the bathroom and shut the door. The blonde slid onto the floor, covering his face with his hands and proceeded to sob. 

_I'm hurting him! I'm only hurting him! I'm only going to hurt him! I'm not better! I'm just not good enough to be with him!_

"Bill..." Dipper's voice spoke from the other side. His voice was tired, yet full of worry and concern. Bill kept his hands over his mouth and face to prevent Dipper from hearing his sobs. "Bill, what's wrong?"

Bill couldn't move. His thoughts kept him in place. With everything happening, with Pyronica and Gideon, with the secrets, Bill didn't know if he could talk to Dipper about them without fearing for the worst. Fearing that he would hate him. Bill nearly lost his love because of that damn deal and stunt. But what if it happens again? Or worse? What if he couldn't save Dipper next time? What if Dipper truly believes them next time? What if Dipper ended up wanting him to rot, to go to hell, to want him dead? The thoughts were horrid for Bill. His sobs were a little louder. 

"Bill! What's wrong?! I can hear you crying! Please open the door and talk to me!" Dipper spoke. Dipper's voice was soothing to Bill. "I-If it's about yesterday, I'm fine! I'm not mad anymore, promise. Please come out."

"I'm ju-just hurting you...I'm just hurting you," Bill blurted. 

"W-What? No, you're not. Bill, if you're worried about just a second ago, it's ok. I'm not hurt," Dipper spoke. 

"W-What if it's w-worse next time!?" Bill shouted in-between sobs. 

"Bill, what's the matter? Talk to me," Dipper spoke gently. His voice was full of love. Bill just wanted Dipper to take him, hold him, never let him go, and just drown him in his love. Bill forced himself up and Dipper finally opened the door, nearly falling forward in the process. Bill scooped Dipper up into a big hug and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Dipper stroked Bill's hair as Bill's breath hitched, taking in Dipper's sweet, cinnamon scent. Dipper shushed him as he let out a few more tears. 

After a minute, the two found themselves in bed again. They were wrapped up tightly in the blanket and Bill was resting his head against Dipper's chest. He just wanted to bury himself in the brunette's affection and never let go. Dipper stroked Bill's hair gently and kissed his forehead. 

"Ready to talk?" Dipper asked. Bill remained quiet for another few seconds. 

"I-I...would you love me if I wasn't a good person?" Bill asked. 

"Well, you had your little moments Bill, but I don't let that taint my love for you," Dipper spoke. 

"Not like that... I mean...I've hurt people. I've hurt them bad... I'm afraid that you'll hate me if you knew..." Bill stated and felt like he was about to cry again. Dipper placed his hands against Bill's cheek and kissed him gently. 

"Shhh. This seems really hard for you. I don't want you to force it," Dipper spoke. 

"B-But, you hate secrets between us," Bill spoke. 

"I know, but I don't want you to have to force it out. Take your time and tell me when you're comfortable. You're obviously very upset over this," Dipper spoke softly. 

"Mason...I have fears. I'm very afraid that you'll leave me. You'll hate me...that everything will just get worse and worse," Bill choked out. "With how everyone is being, people against us...trying to keep me away from you...I'm scared my past will come back to ruin everything."

"Bill, look at me," Dipper said sternly. Bill slowly lifted his head for his eye to lock with Dipper's. Dipper's stare was comforting. "I was stupid. I was very very stupid to think you were actually using me and getting tired of me. Bill, you've shown me how much you are willing to give up for us to be together. You've shown that you've practically given me your heart. I'll never leave you, even if my life depended on me to do so, I would never. I love you so much...so damn much and I'm sure that whatever it is you tell me...I'll still love you. I'll still be with you to hold you and love you like you've done me."

Bill smiled widely as he buried his face into Dipper's chest and let a few more tears out. 

"Mason...you're absolutely perfect...I feel like the luckiest person ever to have someone as perfect as you," Bill said as he pressed himself further into Dipper. Dipper wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Bill to provide that comfort and warmth he desperately craved. 

"I could never hate you. I've tried my hardest to keep you happy...even if it's not the best..." Dipper spoke. Bill sat up on his elbows to look at Dipper. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always been worried that even though I try my hardest, it still isn't enough. I've had my insecurities that I'll mess up and y-you'll end up brought me," Dipper spoke and Bill raised an eyebrow. "I-I know it's not as bad as what you're going through. I-I get that it's not as serious or important at what you go through. It's just something...small...I think and worry about." Dipper turned over onto his side so his back faced Bill. "It's just been something that's been on my chest and I was afraid to talk about it since I wanted to try to forget and focus on you and your problems. I knew you were going through much bigger than a small insecurity."

Dipper felt strong arms around him and something nuzzle into his neck. 

"Mason...never think that I wouldn't care. I don't care if it's a tiny problem. I want you to talk to me about how you feel. I want to know how you feel. I never want to go on with my day when you feel upset," Bill spoke with a loving tone. He turned Dipper's head, allowing his body to follow, to face him. "I care so deeply about how you feel and it makes me so damn happy that you care so deeply about me as well. Never think that only my feelings matter. Your feelings are just as important. I never want you to feel that way."

Dipper couldn't help but smile and reach up to wrap his arms around Bill. Bill leaned down to capture Dipper's lips into a kiss. Bill moved his body to lay flat on Dipper. Dipper hummed as he ran his fingers through Bill's hair and rubbed his back. Bill's body warmth was comforting to Dipper as he nuzzled his nose into his neck. 

"Maybe, we can arrange for us to only focus on ourselves forever," Dipper spoke. 

"Hmm?"

"I've...I've thought about this, but was rather worried about asking," Dipper said quietly as he sat up. Bill sat up as well and Dipper had a heavy blush. "It's obvious that we love each other and I don't want to focus on our problems; I only want them to disappear. I want us to disappear into a new life to where there are no problems and only us. I don't want Gideon, Pyronica, I don't even want to keep going to college if I can't see you."

"Mason..." 

"Bill...I-I...I wanna leave this place. I wanna have a house to ourselves, I wanna....have a family with you..." Dipper spoke shyly. Bill widened his eyes as he stared at Dipper. Dipper immediately mentally debated if he had spoken too soon. It was an awkward silence for a few minutes too many. Dipper was really starting to think he spoke too soon. "I'm sorry. I'm getting too ahead of myself! I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff so soon. I--"

Dipper was cut off by Bill yanking him forward into a tight hug. "Are you kidding me?! You have no idea how much I'd love that! No idea..."

Dipper was frozen as he pulled back. Bill had more tears in his eyes along with a huge grin. 

"I get this isn't a perfect time and setting, but hearing that you want to leave to go have a new life...it's all that matters," Bill spoke as Dipper reached over to wipe his cheeks. Bill took Dipper's hands and squeezed them tightly. "Mason....Mason Pines...I've waited for so long for this moment. I know it's not the ideal romantic sunset setting and we are just naked men in a bed, but...to hear that you love me despite my stupid problems and are willing to stay with me no matter what...I wish to have you as much more than a friend, much much more than a boyfriend. I love you so very much and I'll give anything to be with you forever. From the day I met you, I fell in love with that beautiful face, that magnificent personality, and you're wonderful loyalty...I could never ask for anyone else but you to be with me. I was terrified that you would hate me, I was terrified that I would drown in the horrid thoughts, but to feel your warmth and comfort, to hear you say these beautiful things, to know that you love me despite any problem...it means so much..."

Bill was crying more during his speech. Dipper felt his heart flutter and his stomach turn with joy. To hear someone say meaningful things and be genuine, Dipper just wanted to tear his heart out to give to them. He wanted to give everything up for them. Dipper yanked Bill forward to cry into his chest. 

"Bill, I swear you're going to kill me with all of this affection...i-it means so much to hear someone say that to me," Dipper smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Bill. Bill buried his face into Dipper's shoulder and the two remained in the same spot. They cried with joy and squeezed one another. Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's brunette locks. 

"Mason..."

"Hmm?"

"Mason...will you marry me?"

Dipper widened his eyes. He looked at Bill before smiling widely and hugging Bill tightly. 

"OF COURSE!"

Bill and Dipper peppered each other with kisses until their faces were bright red. 

"I'll go out to buy a ring first thing in the morning," Bill said as he grinned. Dipper returned the grin and hugged Bill tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Dipper whispered. 

Bill continued whispering the sweetest things to Dipper and Dipper would purr or whisper in reply. Bill pulled Dipper up into a kiss. Dipper quickly returned the kiss. It felt genuine, sweet, passionate, perfect. Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

"Still no answer?"

"No, but I'm not gonna try and force one out of him. He's going through a tough time," Mabel spoke as she tossed her phone to the side. 

"How bad is it?" Wendy questioned. 

"Think about it. Dipper hasn't loved anyone that genuinely ever! He really thought he found someone that cared for him. It's not particularly like Bill is cheating on him per say, more like distancing himself. He doesn't even know why," Mabel spoke. "Dipper told me that he didn't want to jump to any conclusions about him. Dipper really thought this was the perfect one for him and he worries a lot. He worries that his doubts and insecurities will ruin it." Mabel said. 

"Hey, just think about it. If he really loves Dipper, he'll fix it," Wendy said. 

"You're right. I should just calm down and stop worrying!" Mabel said and took a deep, dramatic breath. Suddenly, Mabel's phone buzzed. Assuming it was Dipper, she quickly took it out and brought up the messages, only though it wasn't Dipper. It was a number she had forgotten about. "Who's this?"

The message read:

"Mabel. Come to the cafe outside of your college. This is very important. Please don't make me wait."

Mabel looked over at Wendy giving the "Should I Go?" look. 

"Let's go girl. I'm right with you," she said. Both girls hurried to the cafe and the moment they walked in, Mabel gasped. Sitting in a booth was Gideon and across from him were two very familiar faces. 

"Grunkle Ford?! Grunkle Stan?!"


	17. IMPORTANT A/N

Hey, lovely people. I'm sure a good amount were expecting a new chapter of this, but I'm sorry to say that you don't have to expect a new one. I'm just going to get straight to the point.  
I'm discontinuing this fanfic because I simply do not want to work on it anymore. I can't even push myself to make another chapter and it's seriously going nowhere. I want to be able to focus on other projects that I have planned and ya, this thing is discontinued yo. 

Hope you understand and I'm very sorry to those who were expecting new chapters of this I simply have no motivation to continue this.   
I love you all and thanks for understanding <3


End file.
